


Wishes

by LadyManta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sex, So much angst, THERE IS NO RAPE, better to be safe!, just questionable consent, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyManta/pseuds/LadyManta
Summary: A battle with a powerful demon leaves Kagome trapped in her own body and mind. Inuyasha has only a few days to save her before her soul and wishes are lost forever.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 84
Kudos: 142





	1. Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reading my first fic! Inuyasha was one of my first animes and holds a special place in my heart. The idea for this story came from a dream I had years ago and evolved into this. It took a long time, but I finally gathered the courage to put my idea into paper. So here we are! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> The setting is after Naraku is defeated and ignores the canon three year gap and the Final Act ending. Warning; there is no rape, but there is heavy dubious consent. Please do not read if that triggers you.
> 
> A shoutout to my best friend and sister Bewaretheboojum, who beta'd this story and lovingly and forcefully pushed me into the writing world. Without her, this would have still been an idea in my head. Thank you! You're the best <3
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I am not as talented as the famous Rumiko Takahashi. So no, I do not own Inuyasha. :) 
> 
> Cheers!

Situated in the valley of the two great mountains, a small, remote village was getting ready for slumber. Farmers brought in and tied their livestock. Mothers hustled their children in for supper. Hidden so deeply in the valley, they didn’t have to worry much about demons attacking. They thanked kami for his protection and blessed the fertile land they called home. They got used to the peaceful days, waking with the sun and dancing with the moon.

A young, dark haired man was one of such villagers who took advantage of the unnatural, but grateful peace. As he stepped out of his home, he looked up into the sky. It was dusk, the sun painting the sky in shades of marigold and amber, deepening to crimson as the sun dipped further below the horizon. He grinned, having made plans with the weaver’s daughter to meet up in the flower fields not too far from the village when the moon was low in the sky. He figured now was as good time as any to get ready.

He stepped inside to grab his satchel, which contained various fruits, bread and cheese he had bought from the old man down the road. The elderly gentleman had ties to a merchant who rode by once in a while. It was how they obtained most things they were unable to create or forage.

He grabbed his sackskin, a couple blankets and his hunter’s knife. He would not need it, but it was better to be safe. The wild dogs from the mountain had been howling all day and if they happened to come down the mountain, he needed to be ready. Lifting his sackskin, he realized it was empty. He would have to trek to the well to get water before he could meet his companion for the night. He heaved his supplies over his shoulder and walked out.

He walked down the dirt road, passing through homes lit with candles and some fellow neighbors. As he reached the farm area, he stopped to wave at another middle aged man, a close friend of his. Usually the farmer was asleep by now, as he needed to be up before dawn normally, but instead he was out tending to his animals. They were in a distraught state, the sheep calling loudly and horses baying fearfully. Something must have spooked them as they continued crying into the night air. He really hoped it wasn’t the wild dogs coming down the mountain. He should probably warn the hunter’s, but decided to get his water first. He’d tell them on the way back.

The trail that led to the well was deserted and a bit of a distance from the village. The walk in the daytime was filled with beautiful views of the meadows and fields that surrounded their village. But at night, it was much different. It seemed cold, empty without the sun’s rays touching down. The sounds the trees made, rustling under the wind, replicated moans, deep, agonized and resentful. Every shadow was somehow longer, looming over him, following behind him with silent footsteps. He looked around him carefully, ignoring the chill that went down his spine. He opened his ears for any strange noises. But there was only the soft hoot of owls and the low scuffling of nocturnal creatures.

He shivered when another cold breeze passed through him, bringing with it the sound of low, chilling laughter.

Finally, the well appeared in his sight and he breathed a sigh of relief.

The rope was cool and rough under his fingers as he let the bucket fall into the well. His earlier nervousness slipped from his mind, the task of filling his container taking over. The earlier chill was gone and the night now looked a little brighter, illuminated by the lights in the sky. The area went back to its regularity, so he filled his container peacefully, humming a low tune to help pass the time.

He pulled on the rope to bring up the bucket over the lip of the well. He reached for it when suddenly the air dropped, its temperature plunging rapidly. His head whipped side to side frantically, searching the area for danger. There was nothing around him, nothing he could visibly see across the plains and meadows. He felt something akin to evil in the air, the feeling like bugs crawling over his skin and rot entering his bones. The young man abandoned his water, grabbing his satchel and knife and ran back to the village.

In all of the days he had been alive, he had never encountered a demon. But the sick, stomach churning feeling could be nothing but a demon. He had to warn the hunters, had to warn the villagers. He panted as he broached the hill and then tripped, tumbling down the hill. His items went flying in every direction and he lost his grip on his knife. That did not stop him. He sprung to his feet, abandoning his belongings and ran into the village.

His village was quiet, much quieter than he was used to for this time of night. He couldn’t hear the noises of the animals, the sounds of the children laughing, the ruckus of old men playing one last game before bed. Noise was sucked out from his home, leaving it as silent as a corpse. It left him in a vacuum of terrified dread.

He opened his mouth to let out a scream, to call for his friends or family, anybody. The sound died deep in his throat as a creature materialized right before his horrified gaze.

The creature could only be described as hellish, taller than anything he had seen before with alabaster skin and blackened claws. It’s hair swept almost to the floor and it looked alive, wriggling around his body and head. The young man trembled with fear. He was paralyzed, frozen, eyes so wide the white shown clearly in the night. He watched the creature brush hair from his face, passing through two long jet black horns that curved from his temples. He knew there would be no escape from this creature and his body visibly shook, tears running free down his pale face as long, deadly fangs gleaned under the moonlight.

“This will do quite nicely,” was the last thing he heard, spoken in a deep, lulling growl. The last thing he saw was arctic, demonic ice-blue eyes staring wildly in his own before everything turned to black.

-

It was a clear night. The stars were shining in the midnight sky, not a cloud covering their majestic beauty. It was a nice break from the past couple weeks where they had nothing but cloudy weather and rain.

Kaede’s fellow villagers were homebound, resting after supper or preparing for bed. Kagome bid her goodbyes to Sango and Miroku earlier, wishing them a good night’s rest. She retreated towards Kaede’s hut, where she was currently staying, but didn’t feel tired enough to sleep. So she walked towards the campsite nearby and started a small fire, a little bit of illumination under the clear night sky. She pursed her lips in a sardonic smile as the fire roared to life quickly and she marveled at how well she had adapted to country-like living. The fire was warm, keeping her front nice and toasty as she sat on the log nearby, back bare to the gentle cool breeze.

Kagome stared into the campfire, contemplating. Today marked the three month anniversary of Naraku’s defeat. It was a long battle, but they came out victorious in the end. Well, except for Naraku. The final blow had come from her, an arrow embedded with light that encompassed all her rage and desire for justice, to rid the world of his evil. Unfortunately it was a little too much power and, as she felt the energy rip Naraku apart, she also felt the Shikon jewel shatter once more. It was an unfortunate effect to her attack and Kagome lamented about it for days after, but she knew it was her responsibility to get the shards back. So the gang was at it once again, journeying through Feudal Japan in search for the elusive jewel shards.

Dealing with the stress of looking for the shards, battling more demons and rogues, and keeping up with her own life in the future was difficult to say the least. She had actually graduated, which surprised everyone including herself, and had decided to take a break before looking into universities. Not that she had any time to look. Inuyasha had insisted they journey almost every day to look for the shards with no breaks. It took two weeks before Kagome put her foot down and demanded he either calm the heck down or she would go home permanently. Thankfully he gave in rather quickly, which left Kagome feeling cross and wondering why exactly he was in such a rush.

So they stayed in Kaede’s village for a while and Kagome took full advantage of their break. It was nice to have some time to relax and truly cherish the peace that came after Naraku’s defeat. They also all needed time to mourn the losses they suffered. She remembered the funeral they had for Kohaku a couple weeks ago and her heart sank under the weight of her melancholy.

The memory forced her to think of her own brother, stuck in a future time she could now no longer return to. Making the decision to permanently leave her friends and family had been...difficult. Kagome’s mother had sat with her one evening as they discussed Kagome’s future. Truth be told, her prospects at continuing any education were dismal if she kept traveling back and forth between eras. Kagome also wasn’t sure when they would be able to complete the jewel. It had taken years to assemble once, it was possible it could take longer to assemble again. But the future was still her home, where her mother and brother and grandfather lived. Her only family. It was where she had a home, her belongings, a life, so much more.

She remembered sitting next to her mother at their dining room table, staring blankly at the wood, feeling lost and a little betrayed as her mother kept pointing out reasons for her to stay in the past. Her heart was heavy as rocks throughout the discussion because she knew her mother was right. Her family was in the future, but her true home was in the past. With Shippo, her adopted son. Sango and Miroku, her closest friends. Even Inuyasha, who she loved with all her heart.

Her mom always knew what Kagome really needed.

So she bid her goodbyes to her brother and grandfather, crying earnestly as she hugged her mother tightly one last time. Jumping through the well, the final return to the past was filled with bittersweet memories.

Making the decision to leave her friends and family had been hard and she cried for days afterwards. But the welcoming arms of her new friends and family helped soothe the pain. As she hugged her new family tight, she knew without a doubt this was where she truly belonged. Or at least...that’s what she kept telling herself.

There were days when Kagome was happy with her life choices. Studying under Kaede was amazing. The well of knowledge ran deep within the elderly woman and she was excited to learn more about the study of herbal medicine. She loved seeing the progress between Sango and Miroku, teasing her best friends when they hung out together and sat intimately close to one another. Seeing Shippo grow up appealed to her motherly nature and being the next head priestess of the village gave her a sense of purpose she wasn’t sure she would have ever gotten in her era.

Then there were days where she regretted her choice. Those days she missed her mother, brother and grandfather deeply. She would cry under the pressure of her new title and felt no matter what she did, Inuyasha would never love her the way he had loved Kikyo. Or love her at all.

And that was the crux of it all.

Because while Kagome justified her decision to stay under the guise of being with her friends and learning the way of the priestess and helping the villagers, it was always only because of Inuyasha.

They had not spoken much about relationships and love after Kikyo’s death. She knew Inuyasha needed time to mourn the loss of his first love again and Kagome respected that, knowing her place in their convoluted triangle. Sometimes he showed signs of wanting to move on, wanting to be with her. Then he distanced himself once more and Kagome’s heart broke, her insecurities about being second-place eating away at her. Since he refused to talk about it, she could only gain insight based on his actions and they weren’t telling her anything good either. She sighed again into the fire.

What did she have to do to gain his love, his companionship, his hand in hers? She wished someone would give her the answer.

-

Another shitty day. Inuyasha’s day had been exhausting, but frustratingly uneventful. He woke up and sought after Kagome, staring at her from a distance. Then, he found Miroku and they talked briefly before he went to work helping the villagers. He dug some holes, mended a few roofs, and helped repair the barn after their last storm. When he finally finished, he went to find Kagome again, watching from a distance as she chatted the day away with Sango.

Inuyasha cracked his shoulder, grimacing at the sound and feeling a little relieved afterwards. He was sore and tired from working to corral a herd of escaped horses and his muscles ached from the effort. The whole process had taken far longer than it should have, especially since Kira had been shit help. The horses were strong stallions who bucked and panicked whenever he approached, and Inuyasha had to hold back his strength in order not to hurt them. What was supposed to take only an hour took almost half a day.

Night had officially fallen when he finally escaped from Kira’s home where his wife, a sweet middle aged woman named Kana, practically begged him to stay for dinner to thank him for his help. He had been downgraded from savior of Japan to village helper and though it annoyed him sometimes, it had its perks.

Walking tiredly through the quiet huts, Inuyasha made his way towards his temporary place to sleep. Peace had followed after Naraku’s demise and their victory. There were still demons that roamed through the lands, hunting and killing. However, they were easy prey. Inuyasha enjoyed those brief moments when he could fight and let loose. He was starting to get bored. Chasing the horses wore him out enough to help him sleep tonight, but there was something deep inside him clamoring for the release he felt after a good fight. He didn’t want another Naraku, but he hoped someone would arrive soon that could match him in strength and provide a good, long fight.

He reached Kaede’s hut. Passing through the straw door he looked around expecting to see two women in the building, but there was only one.

“Where Kagome?” he asked, trying not to let his paranoia get the better of him.

“She went out for a walk. Could you find her? There is something I need to talk to you both about.” Kaede requested, giving him a knowing smile.

He gave her his classic ‘keh’ and walked back out the hut, quick steps and keen nose searching for his female companion. But he didn’t have to go far. A flickering light caught his attention from close by and he headed in the direction of their campsite. Kagome was sitting on one of the logs by the fire. The light from the small fire was not enough to completely illuminate her body, but he caught the somber expression she directed into the fire.

He frowned and sighed heavily. After their fateful battle, they journeyed again to collect the jewel shards that were shattered and scattered throughout Japan. He had run them ragged in the beginning. Not because he needed to find and collect the jewel, he had given up on his dream to become a full demon.

No, it was because now that Naraku was gone, there was no reason for him not to pursue the good he had fallen for. And that terrified him.

He used the excuse of needing to complete the jewel before another Naraku formed to hide his anxiety and uncertainty about Kagome. The possibility of using the jewel so Kagome could stay permanently in the future crossed his mind. It made his heart clench tight in his chest, but she would live a complete and happy life away from the dangers of his time and away from him.

Then she arrived one morning, telling them happily that she had decided to stay permanently in the past. The others were thrilled, jumping for joy at her news. A part of him was thrilled as well, ecstatic. And panicked. He ran when he caught the expectant look she beamed his way and he cursed at himself for hours at his own cowardice.

Her reason for staying was a list of excuses. To help them complete the shard, to take over for Kaede, to help Shippo, to help Sango and Miroku. And maybe they were all true as she took to her new role like a willing student, studying hard under Kaede’s tutelage.

But the looks she kept sending his way spoke volumes about her true intentions. He’d like to think he wasn’t stupid, though sometimes he was called so by his friends. He knew Kagome had some form of feelings for him, thought she had never said so, he could tell. By the way she always seeked him out, by the way she refused to leave his side.

By the way her eyes sparkled brightly every time she saw him.

He didn’t know how deep her feelings ran and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. He didn’t have anything he could offer. On his best days he was tolerable, on his worst unbearable. He was moody, preferred to be alone most of the time and loved to fight and kill things. He had no home to call his own and no future, nothing he could use to justify why Kagome would even want to be with him.

His dog-like ears swiveled slowly as he listened to the sounds of the sleepy village around them. He was also a hanyou, a half-breed monster. Partially accepted by this village only because of his battle prowess and previous victories. He knew that if he ever went feral, they would turn on him in a heartbeat. Just like everyone else. The hatred and prejudice was plentiful and he had grown to accept it, using it to his advantage to get his way sometimes. Maybe she decided to stay out of pity then. Because it wasn’t in her nature to leave a stray dog alone under the pouring rain.

Except...she wasn’t like that. She didn’t care about his deadly, animal-like claws and inhuman silver hair. He would always complain, but he secretly loved when she played with dog-like ears. She liked his demonic strength, laughing brightly when he would fly extra high just to make her giggle. Kagome was the first person to never truly care about his heritage, liking him for who he was, and it was alarming. Terrifying. A lifetime of people despising him, he couldn’t understand how such a good person could care for him. She liked him, wanted to be with him without conditions and he both loved it and hated it.

In the end, none of it mattered. Any relationship they could pursue would end up in failure. He was not naive to the looks she received when they traveled together. The narrowed eyes and judging glares. She was too pure and good to deal with the hatred and prejudice of this time. She would be hunted, preyed upon, banished, cast out, disregarded like he had been for so long. Like his mother had been so long ago.

He growled at the thought of all the things his mother went through, all the shit Kagome would go through if they were together. He felt like howling, enraged and saddened at the image of Kagome being treated in such a way by ignorant, stupid humans.

It was better this way. If Kagome chose to stay here that was on her. There would be plenty of human males who could provide for her, if she chose them in the future. It pained him to think about it, her being with another, like a sword embedded deep in his heart.

But he would continue to be her friend hopefully and so long as she was alive, he would protect her with his life. For now, he resigned himself to longing for her from afar, continuing his search for the jewel shards, killing demons and doing his best to beat down the feelings that continued to grow for his second love.


	2. Tremors in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I'm planning on updating every Wednesday or Thursday. To those who left comments in the previous chapter, you are amazing and thank you so very much! 
> 
> The plot is about to start soon, so without further ado, here's chapter two!

Kagome’s mind was filled with thoughts of the silver haired half-demon when she heard rustling behind her, quiet footsteps heading her way. 

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear…_ she thought, amused.

“What are you doing out here?” Inuyasha asked, standing above her with his arms crossed. 

He was wearing his usual garb, blood red hakama with his trademark fire rat haori. His silver hair shined under the light of the dwindling fire and his magnificent gold eyes met hers, confused and wondering. It should be a crime to be that beautiful. 

Kagome turned back to the fire and shrugged. “Just wanted to be alone for a bit.”

Inuyasha didn’t say anything in response. So began what she was starting to call the “awkward stance”. Inuyasha would shift his feet back and forth and look away, as if wanting to do something but not sure how. She always hoped it was to confess his undying love for her before he kissed her passionately under the moonlight. She knew it was probably to ask for a favor or inquire about the jewel shards. At this point, she wished he would just frigging do whatever it was he wanted to do already and put her out of her misery. 

She stared hard into the campfire, not wanting to be the first to give in. She failed once more. 

“What do you want Inuyasha?” she sighed, not looking at him.

Inuyasha opened his mouth then closed it. She looked at him and he looked lost for a moment, like a child in the woods that couldn’t find his way home. The look vanished quickly and he said, “Kaede wants to see us.” before turning and walking back to the hut. 

Kagome looked after him, heart beating painfully in her chest. She should have just stayed home. 

She got up, put out the fire and gathered her things, following quickly after him. When she entered the hut, she saw Kaede was working on a brew of sorts. Inuyasha padded over to his usual spot at the corner of the hut, sitting crossed-legged with his sword in hand and eyes closed. 

It was such a classic Inuyasha posed she almost laughed. 

Instead she turned towards Kaede to the right. The brew bubbling in the steel cauldron smelled like bitter herbs and roots. Earthy with a tang of mild chamomile. The fire under the black cauldron was low, which probably meant it was almost done and just needed to simmer for a little while longer. When she stared into the cauldron, the liquid was the color of milky green and it made her a bit queasy.

“Kagome child, please sit.” Kaede said softly. 

Kagome gathered her skirts and sat pillowed on the offered mat. In times like these, she _really_ missed her fit jeans and pleated skirts. She saved her future clothes for times they were heading to battle. Nothing felt better than defeating demons in denim. 

Kaede spooned some of the brew into a ceramic jar and covered it, putting it aside.

“What are you making, Kaede?” Kagome asked.

“It is an old concoction to assist with inflammation and joint pain,” Kaede smiled. 

“Is this one on the list?” Kagome referred to the list of potions and medicines Kaede was slowly teaching her alongside the harnessing of her spiritual power. Kaede nodded, but said nothing more on the topic. 

“A traveler came to me, asking to speak with the half-demon and the priestess that defeated Naraku.” Kaede said slowly, making herself comfortable on the other mat. 

Kagome was startled. She didn’t notice an outsider coming to her village. She must have been very distracted gossiping with Sango. 

“What did he want?” Kagome asked tentatively. 

“He comes from a remote village about two days out. It appears it is under the control of a demon,” Kaede explained. 

“What kind of demon?” 

“That, he did not say. He managed to escape right as the entire village was put under the demon’s spell. He has been running since,” Kaede finished solemnly. 

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, “Were you there?” she asked him.

Inuyasha scoffed in response. “No, but I sensed him coming from miles away. You would have too if you didn't spend hours talking about stupid bullshit.”

She could swear that most times Inuyasha took advantage of the fact that his rosary beads were gone and she could no longer sit him to oblivion. She desperately wished he had them on now. She decided to take the high road and ignore his taunt. 

“So what’s the plan?” she asked lightly, instead of the more colorful words she wanted to say. Inuyasha grinned smugly at her and she clenched her teeth in response. He was so infuriating!

“We should talk to him first. Get more information,” Inuyasha replied.

Kaede shook her head sadly, “Unfortunately you cannot. He passed away soon after he told me about the demon.”

Kagome’s heart thrummed with sadness at the news. How desperate must the man have been to have run to the point of death just to help his villagers. Her brows furrowed with worry and caution. 

“Then let’s leave at dawn,” Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly, “If Kaede thinks it's true, then that’s all I need and laying around here doing nothing is killing me,” Inuyasha groaned. 

She turned to him, a little irritated by his uncaring attitude. 

“We don’t have enough information _about_ the demon. We could be walking into a trap or an ambush,” Kagome pointed out. 

Inuyasha hummed, thoughtfully. “It’s not the first time we’ve gone into a battle blind. We’ll scout the place and see if we can get some information on the way.”

Kagome was reluctant. She knew she was going to go to that village anyway, her conscience not allowing her to leave people in trouble to fend for themselves. However, they had encountered a few close calls in these types of situations before. 

She touched the still tender part of her arm where she had been recently injured. They had a situation similar to the one now, a villager coming in from the south who shouted and raved about a demon invading his village. Inuyasha, excited for the hunt, rushed them away with next to no information about the demon. It turned out that it wasn’t _a_ demon, but multiple demons, a nest of harpies, and had Kagome _known,_ she would have brought more arrows with her to fight. 

Stuck weaponless, she was a sitting duck, fending off as many of the harpies as she could. While trying to find a safe spot, one of the harpies had taken their chance and grabbed her by the arm with sharp, deadly talons. It pierced her skin deeply, blood flowing freely down her body and she screamed for Inuyasha when it lifted her high in the sky. She knew its intention was to take her back to the nest and eat her alive. 

Had it not been for Inuyasha and others, she would have been a goner. It was one of the many times she was grateful to be around a monk with a black hole in his hand, a demon slayer with a heavy boomerang, and a royally pissed off Inu half-demon. 

“Does it still hurt?” 

Kagome turned her head back towards Inuyasha. His eyes were dim as he stared at her arm, right where her injury was. They were unreadable and she wondered if he was reliving that moment too. She could still hear it, the sound of his voice so painful even she feared, for a split second, that she would be taken away forever. His anger was sharp and cruel when he sliced the harpy in half with an aerial attack. She remembered the desperate way he shouted her name as he ran to catch her. He had held her so tightly after she felt him _tremble_ , before turning back to his usual gruff nature and shouting at her to be more careful. 

Kagome smiled gently at him, coming back to the present. 

“It's fine, doesn’t hurt at all,” she said consolingly. Inuyasha didn’t respond, continuing to stare blankly at her arm. She opened her mouth to try and reassure him, but stopped when Inuyasha looked up into her eyes and she saw a concern and a touch of hesitance now. His care always made her heart flutter. But there was nothing they could do. Even without information, they had people to save. She always knew and accepted the risks of living in feudal era Japan. 

“Alright then, we’ll do your plan. We’ll let Sango and Miroku know in the morning. For now, I’ll start prepping for the trip.” Kagome said, looking down at her robes. It was silly that she got so excited to wear pants again. 

Inuyasha was quiet for a long moment. Then she heard him get up and walk out of the hut without a word. Her excitement dimmed at his departure. Kagome sighed, feeling her melancholy from earlier come back. She ignored Kaede’s knowing look and proceeded to prepare her backpack. She went on one last massive shopping spree on her final day in her hometown. She bought underwear, clothes, first aid equipment, unhealthy quantities of ramen and more. Just because she chose to live in the past didn’t mean she had to completely give up all the luxuries she grew up with. 

Two days out meant it was probably going to be a little less than a week before she returned. As she packed, she thought about what kind of demon awaited them at the village. She prayed it was weak and easy to handle, even though it was almost always the complete opposite. She groaned and packed an extra first aid kit just in case. 

-

Dawn arrived and Kagome met it with her usual grace. Which was not at all. Inyasha had refused to give her at least a few more minutes of sleep, yelling at her to “get up already!”. After so many years, she had hoped she would get used to Inuyasha’s craziness. But she still wasn’t, getting up from her bedroll with an irritated growl. Who wakes up at dawn for Christ’s sake?!

Inuyasha had already roused Miroku and Sango, who were quickly packing and getting ready. So she hurried, grumbling as she brushed her teeth and put her clothes on, sturdy worker’s pants and a t-shirt. Her backpack was heavy with all the supplies she packed. It made her groan audible when she slung it over her shoulders. She stepped outside of the hut, yawning widely, holding a hand over her mouth to cover it decently. She jumped when Inuyasha suddenly kneeled down in front of her. 

“Climb on. You can sleep there.” he said gruffly, saying it low enough so that only she could hear him. 

Kagome smiled and clambered onto his back, nuzzling her cheek gratefully on his shoulder. She grinned when she saw his cheeks pink. He could be such a softie sometimes. Calling back to the others, who were riding Kiara, he started their journey in a full sprint. As the wind blew over her face, she pondered on taking his offer and taking a nap. But the unknowns of their current destination made her think it would probably be a better idea to stay away. In case they were met with any enemies. 

They traveled west, running faster than usual. Kagome managed to convince Shippo to stay behind, tasking him with protecting the village in their absence. The small kitsune agreed wholeheartedly and Kagome felt proud at his maturity, so different from the child he used to be so long ago. She knew they could trust him to fight and protect the villagers, despite what Inuyasha said about the smaller demon. Luckily it was a partly cloudy day too, the clouds granting them reprieve from the sun. At least it wasn’t raining again. If there was one thing she hated the most was traveling in the rain. 

They traveled a good distance by midday. If they continued to travel at their speed with minimal stops, it ensured that they would make it to the village much sooner, probably in a day and a half or so. Kagome was relieved at their pace. The sooner they could get rid of the demon, the better. They stopped for the night under a giant pine tree and rested, hearts thumping with anticipation for tomorrow.

The next day, the group traveled until the sun was low in the sky. They encountered a few merchants on the road and were able to get a little more information, but nothing useful. The village was deep within the valley between two great mountains. Upon passing by the village, they saw no one roaming the streets. It was quiet, desolate as if abandoned, but they had the sense that eyes were following them as they moved through the roads. The eerie, creepy feeling had the merchants quickly running in the other direction and away from the village. When asked if they saw any demons or maybe sensed a demonic presence, they all said denied it. No demons, not even a trace. 

Kagome knew some regular humans could sense demons if their spiritual awareness was high enough. So she wasn’t too bothered that they weren’t able to sense a demon around. But her worry grew as every person they talked to said exactly the same thing, word for word. As if coached. Or brainwashed. 

Kagome shared her thoughts with the others as they headed towards the valley. 

“Don’t you find it odd?” she asked after finishing her theory. Sango and Miroku looked at each other before looking back at her. Inuyasha walked calmly beside her, hands hidden within the billowing arms of his robe. 

“It is unusual,” Miroku conceded, rubbing his prayer beads absently in his hand, “but not something I think is necessary to fret about. Most likely it is the influence of the demon.” 

“You’re telling me the demon can brainwash people and that isn’t something to ‘fret’ about!” her voice grew louder as she spoke. She felt like they weren’t taking this seriously. Or maybe she was just too worked up over it. Since she had woken up, her gut had been screaming at her. Telling her something was wrong. She wasn’t paranoid about this, her instincts were telling her. 

Sango shrugged. “We’ve encountered stranger things.”

Their nonchalant attitude was grating. Kagome breathed and tried a different tactic. “Every single person we stopped gave us the exact same story. From beginning to end word for word. Which is strange enough in itself, but if the demon was able to influence them to that degree, what makes us think that he didn’t purposefully send those people out in our direction?”

That gave them pause. Her too. It was a piece of the puzzle that was eluding her until now. Because not only did they all have the same story, they all just happened to be heading in their direction? It was very unusual, considering traveling merchants often didn’t travel in the same direction and definitely not together. Anxiety grew heavier in her chest. 

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, this time with furrowed brows. 

“If that is true, what do you suggest we do?” Sango asked. 

Kagome was quiet for a moment. Then sighed in defeat. “I don’t know. I just… I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen.” Kagome trusted her instincts, they helped her survive all this time. Her instincts were currently telling her they were heading into a trap. 

“Don’t worry Kagome. We defeated Naraku! After that battle, every demon we face will be easy to handle,” Miroku reassured her. 

Kagome frowned, but didn’t say more. She looked up at Inuyasha, but he was staring steadily ahead, eyes focused on the horizon. He looked bored, as if he didn’t partially care whether they could be heading into a trap. It pissed her off and made her a little sad. She had hoped he would at least have her back, that he would care a little. She should have known better.

Refusing to let his attitude get her, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Instead of wasting time trying to convince her friends, she reached out with her spiritual powers to get a sense for any souls up ahead. If she cast a net large enough, maybe she could encounter their prey before they even met it. Unfortunately it did not work. For miles, the only thing she could sense were the animals of the forest, the birds in the sky and the people traveling from one place to the next. She didn’t feel a single soul from the area they were heading to, which made tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She hoped they weren’t too late.

They walked further into the valley, passing through small clusters of trees and meadows. The sun had just set when she finally felt it and she shuddered, her entire body going rigid with terror. 

“Stop!!” she hissed, yanking on Inuyasha’s robe. Startled, Inuyasha lost his balance and fell backwards. He managed to pull Kagome to his front and padded their landing with his back, absorbing most of the impact and the scratches from the bush of thorns they landed in. He grunted and let out a low growl. 

“What the fuck Kagome?!” he shouted and Kagome slapped her hands over his mouth, urging him to be quiet. She motioned for Sango and Miroku to come down and noticed Miroku looked ashen, stiff as he kneeled next to them.

Her panic doubled at seeing Miroku also shaken. She had to gather her wits and every single bit of calm in order not to cry out in terror. 

She couldn’t describe the feeling in words. It was like they passed through a doorway from the real world into a realm of horror. A warped reality. She felt unimaginable levels of evil saturating the air, choking her. Around her the sounds of the night forest died away to the horrified screams of trapped souls. They echoed around them, ringing like cracking glass. They sobbed like trapped animals, pleading for release. To be rescued from their prison.

To be killed and end their lifetime sentence filled with torture. 

Her eyes welled and tears spilled heavily from them. She felt like the screams pierced her skin and clawed their way into her muscles, her organs, her very bones. They pulled at her hair, grabbed at her hands, yanked on her face. She felt their terror and fear like it was her own and she was drowning. 

“Oi, oi!” Inuyasha whispered sharply from behind her hands. But even that sounded far away, like a whisper from far away. She was unable to focus on him, trying her best not to break down under the weight of so much evil and horror. She tried to get a hold of herself, focusing on her own natural spiritual energy to keep the evil at bay. She took a ragged breath. 

“I think...we’re here,” she gasped and collapsed further into Inuyasha’s embrace. Her heart thundered in her chest, too fast, too strong. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack. 

Eyes glazed over and hazy with tears, she barely noticed Miroku step closer to her. His expression was stony and grim. 

“Do you feel them too?” he asked Kagome softly. 

Kagome could only nod and was unable to hold on any longer. A hiccup escaped, followed by a choked sob. They needed to go, they needed to get out of here!

“What the fuck is going on?” Inuyasha howled. She jumped at the volume of his voice and him yanking her hands away from his mouth, holding them tightly. The feel of his calloused skin made her shiver and his warm touch was like the light in the darkness. She was able to refocus a little, glancing up at him to tell him they had to go. 

But the coldness came back and she started trembling, crying more earnestly. It was too much. She didn’t notice his hands let go of her wrists and coil behind her head and waist, burying her face in his chest. She couldn’t stop shaking, even in Inuyasha’s comforting embrace. She barely noticed him stand up too, caught up in the prison filled to the brim with screaming, tortured souls. 

“We’re leaving,” she heard Inuyasha say faintly, his grip firm on her body. The tainted wind brushed through her hair and skin, leaving her feeling vile and sick as they ran away.


	3. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to JessieJps, MamaBearCat, Born4Eachother and Whut_top for your comments! I squealed with joy and smiled from here to the moon after each one <3 To the rest of my readers, please feel free to let me know what you think of Wishes! 
> 
> Alright here we go, chapter three! We're about the start the ride, so buckle up kids, it's gonna get crazy from here!

Inuyasha used to be a very impatient man. Kagome, over time, taught him the value of patience. He had learned that, sometimes if you waited long enough, you got what you were looking for. It worked out for him occasionally. He was able to glean information he wouldn’t have normally gotten from the people and monsters whose throats he slit first. So it worked out, for better or worse. 

He called on his well of patience this time as he held Kagome tight in his arms. He did not understand what had happened. Only knew that something had spooked Kagome to the point of tears. She sobbed deeply into his chest. As if someone had murdered her entire family right before her eyes. Her deep, heart-wrenching sobs that tore at him and they compelled him to force her to tell him what was wrong. To tell him what happened. She let out another, deep morose wail and he growled. 

His well of patience was rapidly running dry. 

They had found a small clearing some distance away from whatever it was they escaped from. He didn’t even get the chance to see if there were enemies around before they escaped. His only thought was to move Kagome away from whatever was affecting her so strongly. Sango was sitting close by, rubbing Miroku’s back in a soothing manner and Kirara, in a rare gesture, sat on the monk’s lap letting out small, comforting mewls. Miroku absently pet her, hand stroking the demon cat from head to twin tails. 

Miroku was affected too by what Kagome felt. Or saw, he wasn’t even sure which at this point. Sango was rattled, but it seemed like it was due to Kagome’s and Miroku’s strong reactions. She looked just as unaffected as him. He came to the conclusion that it was their companions with spiritual powers that were affected, indicating that they were dealing with an abnormal breed of demon. He growled low in his throat. 

Kagome’s sobs soon subsided to quiet whimpers. Inuyasha valiantly tried not to be grossed out at what he was sure was snot on his clothes. He focused on continuing to brush his fingers through her hair, a comforting gesture Kagome would do for him privately after one of his nightmares. She sighed, the sound coming from deep within her chest and sounding so pained she almost whined. 

“Kagome, what happened?” he asked gently, looking down at her as his patience finally ran out. 

Kagome was quiet for a moment. She tried to push herself up and off his chest. His heart clenched at how red and swollen her eyes were, so he pulled back into his embrace. No way was he going to let her go after seeing how wrecked she was. She glared up at him pitifully from his chest, but it was clear her heart wasn’t in it. So he squeezed his arms tight around her, glaring coolly down at her, daring her to move with just his eyes. Kagome let out a huff, but didn’t attempt to move, settling herself deeper in his embrace. He chuckled internally at his victory. 

“Kagome,” Miroku started, clearing his throat to sound less like someone had attacked him, “I’m sure you felt what I felt. Although more acutely based on your reaction.”

Kagome blushed in embarrassment. Inuyasha pinched her side, not wanting her to feel embarrassed by her tears. She pinched him back, unnecessarily harder than he pinched her. He scowled at her midnight wavy hair. 

“Yes. It was...something,” she said lamely. 

“How about you try that again,” Inuyasha said, arms lowering to wrap around her waist, hands clasping together over her stomach. She didn’t say anything against the action and neither did he. The hands stayed. 

“It was like we entered a different world. In it, I could feel the souls of humans, trapped in that area. I could feel their sadness and fury and fear. So much fear,” Kagome said softly.

“Could it have been a barrier we passed through? I felt a shift in energy right before we stopped,” Sango said, analyzing the past events. 

“Highly possible,” Kagome replied. “A different world is a little far-fetched, but I know I felt the souls of humans. Maybe after they were killed, the demon trapped them in a barrier he created. I couldn’t count how many there were, but it was a lot.” 

“Do you have a range at least?” Sango asked, looking at Miroku. He and Kagome both looked at each other as they said it at the same time. 

“ _ Thousands. _ ”

Inuyasha looked up, squeezing his eyes tight in annoyance. He had really hoped this was going to be an easy case. Find demon, kill demon, go home and continue his pining in peace. What shitty luck he always had. 

“Alright, sounds like this isn’t going to be the usual,” Inuyasha said, facing his companions. “Sango and I will go back in. We’ll scout the place for a bit, see what we can find.” he felt it was a decent enough plan, but Kagome thought otherwise. 

“No!” Kagome shouted. She turned her head to look at him, eyes clouding again. “None of us know what’s in there! We can’t separate!” her voice sounded desperate, but firm. 

“We’re not going to fight, just check out the place!” Inuyasha shot back. 

She shook her head, hair flying back and forth and hitting him gently on the chin. He smelt the bitterness of her tears again and grimaced. 

“Kagome…” Inuyasha growled, trying to respect her feelings, but finding it very difficult in this situation. They weren’t able to make a plan if they couldn’t at least figure out what the fuck was going on in there. 

“Inuyasha, I agree with Kagome.” Miroku cut in gently. 

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku’s words. He looked really tired, abnormally tired. Inuyasha’s chest tightened, feeling a little worried about his friend. 

“I don’t think it would be a good idea to separate. If Kagome’s theory is correct, we are heading into a trap created by this demon.” he continued, “The barrier could be part of it. It seems Sango and yourself were unaffected by the presence inside the barrier. What if you are unable to sense the demon because of it and are attacked?”

Inuyasha was pissed that he had a good point. He never had trouble smelling out demons, no matter how far away they were. But he didn’t even feel the barrier, let alone what Kagome and Miroku sensed. He knew Sango could defend herself and no enemy could take him down, but without knowing the power of the demon or its capabilities, it was a risky, reckless move. 

He didn’t like it, but there was no other choice. They would have to all go together. 

Kagome tried to sit up again. Inuyasha wanted to pull her back into him, but she had calmed down some, the acrid smell of her sorrow giving way to determination. He let her get up and almost smirked at her new expression. Her bottom lip was quivering and her cheeks were flushed, but her eyes were narrowed with determination and anger. He knew her sense of justice would not allow her to back down from this fight. He also knew she would rip this demon limb from limb for whatever monstrosity he had done to those humans. Watching as she wiped her tears away, his smirk turned into a feral, savage grin. His brave Kagome was back in action. 

“At least we know what to expect so we’ll be better prepared for it. Let’s go back and find this demon and kill it,” Kagome said firmly, clearing her face with her shirt. 

Inuyasha gripped her waist a little tighter. She was a fighter through and through. It was one of the things that helped him fall for her. Still, he was worried. He would take any blow in her place, any injury so that she remained safe and healthy. This time, they were fighting against a force he couldn’t see. He couldn’t help her with it and it aggravated him  _ a lot.  _

He tucked his emotions away for the time being. For now they just needed to move forward. Inuyasha stood, bringing the young priestess up with him. In a flash of light he unsheathed his sword, the blade growing into its battle ready form. It pulsated with power, glowing in the darkness around them. He would be ready for any attack, ready to protect his friends. Protect Kagome with his life. 

He looked at his companions, each also determined to destroy whatever evil this was. Miroku nodded at him resolutely, holding his staff with a white-knuckled grip. Sango hoisted her boomerang higher over her shoulder, her battle ready armor and aura exuding fighting spirit. Kirara transformed in a flash of fire, letting out a deep growl that would make even Sesshomaru cower. 

He turned to look down at Kagome, peering deep in her eyes. She was scared, so scared that her fingers were trembling while she carried her bow. But she was committed and there was nothing he could do to change that. She looked up and gave him a firm nod, lips thin and tight. 

“Don’t leave my side,” he said quietly, firmly. Kagome nodded and they took off. 

This time, now knowing what to expect, Inuyasha knew they entered the barrier when he saw Kagome grimace. The moon granted them a little bit of light, enough to illuminate their path. They walked slowly through the forest of pine, branches casting eerie shadows on the ground. The usual buzz of insects was oddly absent in this area, though he could hear the hoot of the owls and the soft padded footsteps of his fellow canines. Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter as they moved deeper into the forest.

They picked their way through the thick copse of trees for about five more minutes before the trees cleared and they finally saw the village. There was a darkness that surrounded it that seemed deeper than a normal spring evening. There were about twelve houses scattered at odd intervals along a beaten dirt path. Some connected to land which once had crops that were now dead and rotted. They walked closer and noticed signs of abandonment; carts broken by the road and baskets with their contents spilled to the ground. A little doll was on the ground, her hair matted with dirt. Kagome bent to pick up the doll and yelped as Inuyasha yanked her back up to his side. 

“Don’t touch anything,” he growled. She frowned, but nodded, leaving the doll behind. He knew her heart was aching at the possibility of finding dead children in this abandoned village. Dead children hurt all of his human companions, even him on the rare days he was feeling sentimental. He frowned at the whiff of sadness coating her scent and pulled her closer, rubbing his thumb comfortably on her wrist. 

They continued forward, deeper into the village. The homes were darkened, no sign of light or life inside of them. He took a quick sniff and didn’t smell any humans inside either. It was quiet, so quiet it seriously freaked him out. He should have at least heard the animals nearby, or even the wind brushing by, but his sensitive ears caught nothing. It was so quiet that when he heard a soft shuffling noise, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Inuyasha wha-”

“Quiet!” he hissed, ears standing straight up. Sango entered into a battle stance behind him, keeping close to his back. Kagome nocked one of her arrows with a trembling hand and, while not appropriate at this moment, he felt a jolt of pride at her courage. She was trembling, probably scared shitless, but she would fight no matter what. He probably shouldn’t get turned on by that. 

He flicked his ears left and right, listening for the sound again. Then he heard it, the slight sound of clothes shuffling and after, the sounds of someone breathing heavily. Two humans. They sounded strange, winded as if they had just finished a run. Keeping Kagome close, he inched forward towards the noise. It was in one of the houses, a one story hut with two windows covered by dark cloth. The front straw door was gone, leaving the frame wide open, as if in invitation. No light came from the inside, only the soft, breathy sounds of low pants and moans. When they reached the front, he motioned for Kagome to stay put outside. She opened her mouth to argue but he silenced her with a look. There wouldn’t be enough room to protect her properly if their enemy was waiting for them inside. Inuyasha brought up his sword and without preamble, stepped into the foyer.

His demonic eyes allowed him to see clearly in the dark home and he saw what looked like the beginning of a meal. Two plates set out on the low table, moldy bread and rotted cheese on them. Two cups half full with dust filled water and a pot of what was once soup completed the set. Everything else looked exactly like it should. A rocking chair with a blanket on his right and next to it farming tools that looked well used and loved. It was like whoever lived here just up and left in a hurry. He heard the noise against and grimaced. Maybe they didn’t leave at all. The strange shuffling was coming from what he assumed was the bedroom. He walked slowly towards it, sword hanging low at his waist but ready to strike at any moment. He moved the hanging straw door to the side with his sword and stepped inside. It was dark here too, but his eyes adjusted and he saw a small shelf first with female objects on top. Then he froze as he heard where the shuffling was coming from. 

Slowly, he turned his head in the direction of the bed. His eyes grew wide with shock and he almost dropped his sword in surprise at what he saw. There was a loud whooshing in his ears, then he felt his ears pop with enough force to make them ring. He cursed, grabbing his ears and the ringing lessened in volume after a moment. However it was followed by a slew of sound and smells and he was overwhelmed to the point of dizziness by his senses picking up  _ everything _ around him. 

He stared at the couple writhing together in front of him on their futon. A man lay on top of a woman, his hips fitted in between her spread legs. Inuyasha watched, shocked, as he thrust inside of her at a rapid pace, the rough sounds of their coupling making his face flush red. Though they didn’t even notice him enter. It was like they were in a trance, focused only on each other and their rough, wet coupling. He let out a startled gasp when she suddenly screamed in pleasure and her partner quickened his pace, thrusting inside her at a brutal pace. He felt himself start to shake, so surprised by this crazy turn of events. When she let out another passion filled cry, it spurred him into action. Inuyasha bolted. He rushed out of the house, stumbling over the low table and stepping shakily outside of the occupied home. 

“Inuyasha! What happened!” Kagome cried out. He was still shocked so when he heard her voice, he didn’t fully understand what she said. Her voice mixed with the others, an orchestra of sexual gratification. His sensitive ears were catching every single sound in the village. Moans and groans and cries of passion. There were about 15 or 20 people around them, huddled in their homes and going at it like jackrabbits. In the back of his mind, he worried about how powerful the demon had to be to hide this from  _ his _ senses. 

Besides, what could he even say? That he just walked in on two people having sex in a fucking creepyass abandoned town possessed by an unknown demon?! The weirdness was almost too much. He heard another passion filled scream and flushed deep red. 

“They’re having sex,” he said quietly, still in disbelief. Kagome choked. 

“What?” Kagome exclaimed. 

“THEY ARE HAVING SEX!” he finally snapped. “All of them. ALL OF THEM! What the fuck is going on?!” 

Kagome flushed beet red. He watched as she shifted in place, looking at each house with curious eyes. Oh that was not good. It was super cute and dangerously arousing. He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her attention back to him. 

“Do you hear them?!” he almost screamed, feeling flustered. 

Kagome shook her head. “I felt my ears pop, but I can’t hear anything.” she trailed off.

“I can.” Miroku piped up and Inuyasha snapped his head to him. Miroku looked a little puzzled, but Inuyasha scowled as he smelled the man’s arousal. He wanted to smack that lecherous smirk right off his face.

Sango, who was standing next to him, was flushed bright red too and inching slowly away from the monk. She held her boomerang tight in her grip and glanced warily at her lover. 

Inuyasha looked around them at the village. This was supposed to be the town terrorized by a demon right? Every sign on their way in showed them exactly that. Maybe this was a sign too? He tried to focus, but the sounds of the humans having sex was was throwing him off balance. 

“What demon can invade people's minds in this way?” he asked quickly. His body started to feel hot, breaths coming in quick puffs of air. He was losing his grip. He couldn’t think, his mind was getting foggy. The sounds of sex were growing louder and more obscene. As if he was right next to them, ready to join in. 

“Powerful ones. Dream demons especially,” Sango said. She sounded breathless too and he glanced at her. He had the sudden desire to see her naked and writhing under him. He snarled, pushing the thought far away from his mind. She was like a sister!

_ Focus!  _ he growled to himself. 

“Incubi!” exclaimed Miroku. The monk looked at Sango with heavy eyes. He looked ready to drag her away. Preferably to one of the empty houses. Inuyasha tried hard not to think about what they were going to do. He had to get them to focus. 

Inuyasha walked away from Kagome and stepped in between the two. 

“Focus Miroku,” he growled. The sound was loud and threatening. It made Miroku jump and blink at him a few times, shaking his head. 

“But Incubi aren’t able to possess more than 2 people at a time, let alone an entire village,” he heard Sango’s breathy whisper from too close behind him. He sensed her moving and then felt her hand brush his back. He jerked to the side, but in doing so Sango fell forward and right into Miroku’s arms. 

The couple stared longingly at each other, eyes glazing over with lust.

“Shit!” he cursed. He went to pull them apart when the earlier feeling came back and he was almost brought to his knees by pure, untainted  _ need.  _

He panted, fists clenching and unclenching on his side. The sounds around him were so loud it was the only thing he could hear. Humans moaning, hips thrusting, wet slaps and orgasmic cries. He squeezed his eyes shut, pinning his ears to his head.

“Inu…”

Kagome’s pleading call was like a siren call. He slowly turned his head to Kagome and saw that she was standing away from the group, looking at him with heavy lidded and disoriented eyes. He was frozen in place as she walked up to him, hands coming up to hold the straps of his hakama. She looked at him imploringly, asking if she could undress him pretty please?

_ Yes, YES  _ he groaned. His hands came up to wrap around her arms and her skin was so soft, like velvet. He stared down at her and images of  _ her _ played relentlessly in his mind. Under him, her strong legs wrapped tight around his hips. Caged by her thick thighs, riding him hard and fast. Holding her up while he devoured her clit and sucked at her wetness. Watching as she kneeled in front of him, thrusting his cock deep in her mouth. He started to pant as the vivid images flashed through his retinas. He groaned at the sight of Kagome wrapped tight around him, sweat dripping down their chests, his hands clasped on her ass while he rocked deep and hard within her, with enough force to make her scream. 

She would be a wreck once he was done with her and she would be  _ his _ . 

He cursed viciously, trying not to let himself fall under. Her wide, midnight blue eyes stared into his own, calling to him. Why wasn’t he kissing her yet? Great fucking question.

He shook his head vigorously, attempting to dispel the fog in his mind. He had to stay alert. This was the work of an Incubus or Succubus, which means they were all in danger. He looked away, which took more effort than we wanted to admit, and searched around them. The demon had to be close. Sex demons were mischievous by nature, prone to putting humans under their spell and causing all sorts of trouble. They fed off the energy of a human soul versus outright killing them, which, he guessed, was better than the usual ‘let’s eat some humans!’ thing most demons did. They could obtain life energy by just sucking it out of a person, out of their soul, but find the energy created by passionate love making to be more invigorating. He met one in his lifetime and would have been happy never meeting one again. 

However, the incubus that he knew of didn’t have the power to possess whole villages. They also weren’t able to create their own fucking realm and if by what Kagome and Miroku said, have control over thousands of souls. He tried to hear over the vulgar orchestra and concentrate over the feel of Kagome’s hands that somehow managed to slip under his shirt. The feel of her fingertips brushing his abs almost made him give in. 

“Well, well, well. Look at what we have here.” 

Inuyasha pivoted at the deep husky voice that came from behind him. The demon was surprisingly small. A few inches shorter than Inuyasha. He floated in the air as if on a chair, legs folded one over the other. He had a cloth over his hips and the rest of him was bare. He was thin, with a shapely chest and delicate arms. Feminine almost, but definitely masculine by the bulge he saw under the cloth. He had long black hair twisted into a braid over his shoulder, two thin horns jutting out from his temples. His fangs gleamed under his grin and his ice blue eyes shone with a maniacal light. 

He was the source of all of this evil. Inuyasha knew this because he knew exactly who he was. 

He summarized the situation in one annoyed thought. 

_ Fuck me. _


	4. The Incubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this black Friday deal, two chapters in one week! I was too excited to wait until next week lol This chapter is my first foray into battle scenes. I hope it comes across well, please let me know what you think!
> 
> I also hope everyone had a great and safe holiday.
> 
> Enjoy!

Inuyasha stared at the demon in front of him. It had been years, centuries, since he last saw him. The Incubus gazed coolly at him back, his expression a mix of cold amusement and maniacal glee. He hadn’t aged a day from the last time they crossed paths. Inuyasha felt strangely irritated by that. 

“If it isn’t the silver haired pup,” the Incubus drawled, coming closer to them. He stepped off his imaginary chair and landed silently on the ground, brushing imaginary dust from his arms. Inuyasha bared his fangs, cautiously pushing Kagome behind him. He was worried she already fell under the demon’s spell when she obediently stayed. 

“I didn’t think you were the one who defeated Naraku. Last I heard you were killed. Shot in the heart, betrayed by your lover.” Inuyasha saw the Incubus's brow rise with amusement and his own hackles rose dangerously. 

“The fuck are you doing here?” he growled, getting his wits together enough to brandish his sword. The sight of his hated enemy was clearing the lustful fog from his brain. 

The Incubus shrugged. “Same as you I guess. Looking for a good time.”

His lecherous grin was evil at the core. Inuyasha shuddered, flashing back to Naraku. Both demons had different goals, but shared in their love for chaos. No way would he let another Naraku roam free in his country, let alone HIS lands. 

“I think that’s only you asshole. I came here to kill and I just found my target.” 

The Incubus smiled patiently, as if looking down on a petulant child. Inuyasha’s rage skyrocketed. He leapt forward, sword arcing high in the air. 

“Wind scar!” he cried his signature move, watching the blades of air race to shred the demon to pieces. The Incubus dodged the attack nimbly, jumping high into the air and Inuyasha winced when the attack decimated one of the village barns. Luckily he didn’t sense any humans inhabiting the barn. Inuyasha sent a quick thank you to Kami. 

He would never hear the end of it from Kagome if he accidently killed the humans. 

Inuyasha turned to the Incubus and growled. 

“Let’s take this somewhere else.”

“No, I think I like it here. I have front row seats to your companions falling under my spell,” the Incubus said teasingly and Inuyasha bristled. He whirled around to see Sango and Miroku had fallen to the floor and were ravenous. Hands groping all over, clothes disheveled. He was angry that they weren’t strong willed enough to stop the compulsion.

“And this one looks so lonely.”

Inuyasha’s heart stopped. The Incubus prowled closer to Kagome, who was eyeing the demon warily with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks. 

“She is rather pretty. I think I’ll take her for myself.” 

“The hell you will!” Inuyasha snarled and sprang forward. The Incubus dodged his grab, stepping back a couple paces. Inuyasha desperately wanted to look back and snap Kagome out of it, but he needed to keep his eyes on the bastard at all times.

“Wake the fuck up you idiots!” he roared, but it was fruitless. Sango and Miroku continued to kiss voraciously on the ground. He scowled, then stiffened when a hand touched his back. 

“Get him away. I’ll wake them up.”

Kagome. Gods, she was a blessing in disguise. He knew he could always count on her. She had pulled herself out of the compulsion. He wanted to know how, but there was no time to ask. He strengthened his stance. Without acknowledging her soft spoken words, he stepped forward and brandished his sword again. 

“Are you too scared to fight me one on one?” he taunted and somehow it worked, the Incubus looking away from Kagome and leveled him an irritated glare. 

“I’m not scared of anyone. Especially not a pup like you,” he growled. 

“This ‘pup’ is all grown up now,” Inuyasha grinned savagely, fangs peeking from his lips, “let’s see if you can handle me again old man.”

The insult was the trigger to their battle. With a snarl, the Incubus pounced and Inuyasha let out a fearsome battle cry.

They exchange blows like beasts, elongated black claws clashing with his demon sword. The Incubus was fast, dodging his swings and counter parries, but Inuyasha was fast too, avoiding being gutted like an animal by the width of a hair. 

He was able to pull the Incubus away from the village, leading the demon to the fields nearby. He dodged a powerful blast of energy, wincing when it soared past him and obliterated the area behind him. There were casualties, some of the homes destroyed by the attack. But it was either that or take the hit. Inuyasha needed his full strength to get rid of the Incubus for good. 

Inuyasha ran forward, swinging at the demon. There was more room in the fields and more space to use his flashier attacks, but the Incubus arched over him in a graceful flip, dodging his attack. Inuyasha swiveled, raising his sword high in the air. He was about to call for his power when the Incubus landed nimbly in front of him, smirk in place. Inuyasha grimaced, baring himself for pain and possible gouges, when a loud shriek pierced the air. Inuyasha barely dodged the boomerang that arced around him and flew right into the Incubus. It was a solid hit. It sent the demon flying further away from the humans, deeper into the fields and almost to the forest. A violent scream of pain echoed in the night air. 

Inuyasha grinned. Now they had room to fight. 

Sango touched down next to him, having leapt down from Kirara. Her expression was thunderous. She was angrier that he had ever seen her before. Kirara, originally dazed by the pheromones and Incubus’s energy, landed with a hard thump on the ground. Her lips were curled over her sharp teeth, gleaming white. Her snarl was heavy and savage, promising pain. Kagome must have broken their spell, giving them their freedom back. He wanted to look back to see if Kagome was alright, but there was no time. The Incubus was already getting up, brushing branches and leaves from his hair.  Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter and ran back into battle. 

“Kirara, stay with Kagome and Miroku!” Sango commanded and joined in. 

The Incubus evaded every attack thrown at him with a smirk that had Inuyasha’s fury rising to dangerous levels. Who did this bastard think he was?!

Inuyasha finally saw an opening when the demon bent to move away from Sango’s flying weapon and he lurched forward, swinging his sword sideways to slice the Incubus in half. Fortunately, the Incubus’s reaction speed was a little slow that time. Unfortunately, the Incubus had his own weapon of choice. Inuyasha’s sword clanged hard with the black broadsword that materialized in his hands. They had a short power struggle before Sango jumped in and then it was two on one, both fighters attacking the demon relentlessly. He swung high while Sango swung low and though the demon was powerful and agile, their combined tactics were keeping the demon on the defense. 

An arrow whizzed by him and the Incubus dodge sideways, hissing at the spiritual aura that brushed against him. The Incubus was flustered now, his mask of cool indifference bleeding to an one of irritation. The brief pause gave him just enough time to collect himself. 

“Looks like you found yourself some helpful friends pup,” he said coolly, evading another attack from Sango.

“Shut up!” Inuyasha roared. “And stop calling me that!”

Inuyasha stepped back and sent a wave of blood blades in his direction, followed by another swing of his sword. They clanged together and the air vibrated around them at the impact. 

“Why pup? It’s a perfect name for you.”

“I’m not a pup anymore asshole.”

“Physically yes. Mentally? You’re still the same pup you’ve always been.”

“Shut up!” Inuyasha roared. He made a reckless swing which the Incubus dodged. The Incubus stared at Inuyasha for a second.

“Interesting,” he purred, dodging another swing of Inuyasha’s sword with a graceful backflip. 

“Why not tell them? Are you afraid of their reactions, of what they'll think once they know what you’ve done?” the smirk came back full force and Inuyasha howled. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” he screamed. Blinded by anger, he didn’t notice he swung too wide and the Incubus took the opening, landing a solid, powerful kick to his chest. The force sent him flying several feet into the air. 

“Inuyasha!” he heard Kagome shriek as he landed hard on the ground, grunting at the harsh impact. 

“Allow me to enlighten you all about a piece of Inuyasha’s past.”

The incubus stopped attacking, taking a seat on a nearby boulder. The move was so startling that Sango froze still in a battle pose, boomerang clenched tight and over her head. Inuyasha wheezed, trying to get up from his spot sprawled on the dirty ground. His chest ached from the blow. 

“Years ago, before any of you were born,” he started, like a traveling storyteller sitting before an expectant group of fans, “I found the pup surviving in an abandoned hut close to a human town. He was young, though not so young he didn’t understand how the world worked and in his adolescence he mainly lived to survive. It took a bit to gain his trust, but in the end I was able to convince him that I was a friend and that there were other more...livelier things he could do with his time.”

“Shut up!” Inuyasha coughed out, using his sword to pick himself off the ground.

“He was stubborn of course. I was even willing to find him a suitable partner! A young human girl who had loose morals and an even looser tongue. It took a...forceful hand to bend him to my will. But for as much as he protested, it didn’t take long to trap them both under my spell. He talks as if he was unwilling, but the hunger...ohhh it was delicious. The savagery from his demon side, the volatile mix of emotions from his human side. I lapped it up like a dog in heat, hungry for more. We had a few weeks of fun, didn’t we pup?” the Incubus said fondly, wetting his lips lasciviously and breathing heavily from the memories. Inuyasha vehemently disagreed.

Inuyasha breathed against the bruised ribs in his chest and he sent a warning look at Kagome, who was trying to get to him. Miroku was holding her tight by the arm, glaring angrily at the Incubus. 

“Fuck you,” he growled, brandishing his sword once more. “You tricked me, using me for your own sick pleasure. What sort of sick fucker does that?”

“Please,” the Incubus scoffed, “Don’t pretend you weren’t enjoying it. All the women dancing to the beat of the young, virile half-breed.”

“I hated it,” Inuyasha snarled violently, hatred lacing his words with poison. He didn’t want anyone to know this part of his past. Not his close friends, his new family. Not Kagome. “Every second you used me, I hated it. Despised it.”  _ and myself.  _ He thought grimly, memories resurfacing and filing him with pain. 

“Nothing will make me feel better than my sword gutting you, looking on as you slowly bleed out and die,” he snarled gutturally. The Incubus frowned. He was finally catching on. Inuyasha wasn’t here to play games or revisit the past. He was here to kill. The Incubus breathed a heavy sigh.

“Fine. Have it your way,” he said simply before disappearing. Inuyasha looked around widely, then stopped as the Incubus reappeared right in front of him and backhanded him so hard Inuyasha’s fangs split open his lip. Inuyasha bounced back quickly, slashing outwards with his claws. The Incubus dodge deftly, and swept in for another attack. But he forgot there were others with him and he grunted as Sango’s boomerang caught him clear on the side. 

The Incubus let out a pained howl, body tumbling on the ground. When he stopped, he looked up and his mask was broken. The Incubus glared at them with cold furious flames dancing in his eyes.

“Yea that’s right fucker. Let’s go!” Inuyasha roared. 

“Take this! Hiraikotsu!” Sango cried out. 

“You bitch,” the Incubus snarled and dematerialized again. But this time Inuyasha was ready, guessing where he was going to appear. He used his demonic speed to push Sango out of the way, the Incubus’s claws slashing at the ground where she was. Inuyasha used the surprise attack to his advantage, coming in hot with his sword and finally landing a hit. The blade cut low at the Incubus. Inuyasha reveled in the spray of blood that gushed from his leg.

The Incubus roared and brought up his broadsword. They exchange blows, his broadsword nothing against the rage behind his demon fang. The broadsword arced and Inuyasha moved to block, but it was a feint and Inuyasha braced himself for the pain that would come soon. A loud whoosh and a trail of pure energy sparked between the demons and the Incubus let out a screech of pain. 

“Back off!” Kagome cried out. The Incubus swung his head in her direction and glared. 

_ You idiot!  _ Inuyasha roared mentally. 

_ “ _ Kagome stay back!” he shouted, alarmed. 

Inuyasha had successfully distracted the Incubus from Kagome and Miroku all this time. He cursed at himself now, knowing his alarmed cry was the clue the Incubus needed to know  _ exactly _ who Kagome was to him. Inuyasha’s eyes blew wide at the lecherous, wicked grin that bloomed on the demon’s face. 

“My, my. I see. Has someone found a lover?” the Incubus said playfully. Inuyasha started to panic, hiding it under a thin veil of rage. He wouldn’t dare go after Kagome!

“Who’s lover dickhead!” he shouted instead, going on the offensive again. He ran ahead and swung his sword in a wide arc. The Incubus disappeared right as the blade was centimeters away from his throat. He searched widely for the demon and whirled around at Miroku’s pained cry. 

The Incubus reappeared next to Kagome. He sent a swift kick to Miroku’s side, sending him flying and swung his sword towards Kirara, who had to fly to the sky to dodge. In a second, he curled his hands around Kagome’s wrist and yanked her to him. 

Inuyasha froze, watching as the demon held Kagome to his body, ignoring her struggles. His long arm snaked around her waist, fingers dangerously close to her ass. He was touching Kagome, HIS Kagome. His demon blood boiled under his skin. Inuyasha gripped his sword tighter. He couldn’t afford to lose control now. Sango appeared and successfully chased away the demon after Kagome gave him a swift kick right where it hurt the most. Hearing his moans of pain was music to his ears as he grinned savagely, proudly at Kagome. 

Kirara yowled, swiping her claws and catching the Incubus on the back. With a roar, Inuyasha leapt forward and joined the battle. They attacked relentlessly until the demon was on the defense again, grimacing under their onslaught. Even Miroku joined in, swinging his powered staff. Between Miroku and Kirara, Sango’s weapons and Inuyasha’s swords and claws, they fought fiercely. Landing powerful and painful blows. The Incubus’s cool demeanor was gone, replaced by disbelieving fury and slight alarm and Inuyasha prayed the Incubus was  _ suffering _ , knowing he was soon about to meet his maker. 

“You will answer to me!” the Incubus suddenly snarled. Inuyasha was confused by the statement, was he talking to himself? It didn’t matter. Inuyasha took advantage of the moment of distraction and prepared his final move. He knew he needed all the power he could get and stepped back, digging his heels into the rough ground underneath. 

He breathed in deep, putting all of his hatred and rage into the powerful tempest erupting from his sword. Inuyasha raised Tessaiga high, turning direction when the Incubus disappeared and reappeared a little ways away. He would not lose this chance!

“Backlash Wave!” Inuyasha cried, releasing the hurricane, its immense power and destruction sure to demolish everything in its path. Except Inuyasha’s victory was tainted with blood, the shock of what was to come making his limbs go numb. He did not see what had happened, only the aftermath. A fraction of a second was all it took to steal away his  _ everything.  _

The Incubus had teleported away. In that same second, he managed to grab Kagome to use as a human shield. The Incubus thought Inuyasha would back down. He didn’t realize it was too late and the attack was already underway. Inuyasha stared hollowly, terrified as time slowed to a turtle like speed. The release of his attack, the tornadoes of power arcing towards the duo, the blue-grey eyes that screamed forgiveness even though Inuyasha knew he would  _ never _ forgive himself. He let out a pained garble, unable to form words. The attack hit point blank, blinding them with its light. The shock of what was happening had him frozen solid. The Incubus made one miscalculation and in doing so, ended three lives in the process. The Incubus screeched painfully as the power rolled through him and Inuyasha’s knees buckled when he heard Kagome’s own screams of pain and terror. 

Kagome, the young girl who woke him up from his eternal slumber. Kagome, who he fought with and argued and snarled at on a daily basis. Kagome, who he defended to anyone who went against her, protecting her with his life. Kagome, the woman he loved so fiercely and who he just killed with his own attack. 

Disbelief and despair made his throat close up as his eyes welled with tears, his vocal chords splitting at the sheer volume of his anguish. 

“KAGOME!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry <3
> 
> Happy holidays!


	5. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you all didn't hate me too much for that cliffhanger lol I won't let ya wait long, so I'll wrap this msg up with a thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented on my story. I appreciate you so very much!
> 
> Enjoy~

Inuyasha couldn’t move. He felt numb, like his body was dumped into a lake full of ice. Tessaiga clattered on the ground, transforming back to its smaller katana form. The dust and debris from his attack was heavy in the air, filling his lungs, choking him from the inside out. 

“Kagome!!” Sango shouted, fear cracking her voice. He barely saw her as she raced past him, flinging her boomerang to the sky to dispel the cloud that surrounded them. His eyes zeroed in on the limp bodies in front of him, unmoving. His heart jumpstarted in his chest.

“No… no no NO!” Inuyasha screamed, scrambling to his feet. This was his fault, all his fault. He should have been able to sense what was going to happen! Why didn’t he pull away in time? It should have been him. It should have been _ him!  _

Inuyasha wasn’t sure what he would do if Kagome was gone. 

He suddenly rammed into a wall, shocking him out of his spiraling thoughts. The electric energy sizzled through his skin and he cried out in pain. He ran into a barrier, a bubble of shimmering blue that surrounded the unmoving bodies within. Miroku appeared next to him and attempted to push through the barrier. He gasped in pain when he was rejected too. 

“How in the world?” Miroku pondered. The barrier was made of spiritual energy, but Miroku wasn’t able to pierce it. Inuyasha clawed at the shimmering light and howled when it burned his hand. The string of curses he let out was long. He looked back at Kagome on the ground and focused intently on her chest. He couldn’t hear her heartbeat, his own heart pounding too hard in his ears, but if her chest was moving it was a sign that she was still alive. He focused, harder than ever before and saw it. A small, shaky rise of her chest and he almost collapsed in relief. 

“What’s happening?!” Sango asked, meeting them at the barrier. She was dirty and disheveled, her head snapping between Inuyasha’s miserable stare and Kagome’s limp form.

“I don’t know. This isn’t like Kagome’s normal barriers and I can’t get through it,” Miroku said with forced calm. Inuyasha smelled Miroku’s panic, though his voice was low and controlled. 

Movement caught all of their attention, three pairs of eyes focusing on the destruction in front of them. Inside the barrier, the Incubus started writhing on the ground, trying to get up. He coughed, managing to sit up slowly, kneeling over Kagome’s body. 

For a brief second Inuyasha couldn’t understand  _ how.  _ Why was the Incubus moving, while Kagome was not? He didn’t understand. It didn’t matter. Seeing the Incubus move sent his all-consuming guilt to the back of his mind. In its place came absolute fury. Inuyasha saw red. He felt more than saw the change happening, his claws elongating to deadly, thick tips and his fangs ready to tear out the throat of his number one most hated enemy. The cries of his companions were muted under the rush of his demon blood boiling to the surface, wild and free. Electric blue eyes focused on one point, one singularity with deadly intent. 

_I’ll kill you!_ he snarled violently in his mind, the promise of blood heavy in the air. Inuyasha was going to rip him to _pieces_. 

The Incubus sat up higher on his knees, groaning in pain as he clutched his side tightly trying to stem the stream of blood. He looked around, disoriented and leaning precariously over Kagome’s body. Inuyasha slashed at the barrier again, his fury higher than the burning pain on his hands. He didn’t hear Sango’s cries to stop, only felt the pressing need to kill that motherfucker. Make him pay for almost killing Kagome and in turn, almost taking away his only reason to live.  __

As if just noticing, the Incubus turned his head towards Inuyasha and the rest. The long, black braid was undone, various cuts and bruises on his arms, chest and face. He looked weakened, breath coming out in short, rapid bursts. The biggest change was his eyes, which changed from ice blue to midnight black. It bled into the sclera until his eyes were blacker than he had ever seen. Inuyasha locked eyes with him, blood red and electric blue meeting onyx. He hoped he saw the promise of lethal pain in his eyes once he got his hands on the demon. The Incubus flinched. His message came through perfectly clear. 

Sango joined Inuyasha, hitting the barrier with her weapon. Inuyasha’s demon had one focus and one goal so he had no regard for the humans behind him. He slashed and clawed, his nails burning and ripping away, then growing back at rapid speed. His blood splattered on the barrier, sizzling away like water hitting a fire. He worked to get through the barrier with brute force, each impact making the shimmer ripple and contort. The Incubus looked at them for a few seconds longer, then turned down to face Kagome. Inuyasha hadn’t glanced at Kagome for more than a second, knowing that once he did he would wither away, drown in his sorrow. What happened next had him howling in pure, unchecked rage. 

The Incubus’s slimy hands grabbed her hip, fingers digging into her skin. He caressed her, moving slowly upwards until he reached her chest, fondling her breast under his hand. Inuyasha felt like he would burst, outraged at what was currently happening. He used her as a body shield and was now molesting her?! 

“ _ You sick fuck! _ ” he roared, scream garbled by his long fangs. “Don’t touch her, don’t you dare fucking touch her! I’ll  _ kill _ you! I’ll shred you until there’s nothing left but ribbons of your skin, you pathetic piece of shit!” And the Incubus, knowing Inuyasha was watching, did exactly the opposite. With a smirk, which Inuyasha swore was aimed at him, he leaned down and kissed her. 

A blue light encompassed them right as their lips met, growing brighter as the seconds passed. He saw the Incubus try to pull away, but an invisible force kept them stuck together. Panic took over the demon, his arms flailing and pushing at the ground to separate himself off Kagome. Nothing was working and the light was getting brighter. A small, rational part of Inuyasha, one not consumed by the bloodthirst of his demon, came to the conclusion that something was wrong. He swiped again at the barrier and this time was met with an electrifying rebound that vibrated throughout his body. 

Inuyasha cursed wildly, stepping back. His rage was no less powerful, but lower now, distracted by the intense, burning pain. His demon blood worked quickly to heal his blackened hand. The demon within him roared and snarled ferally, the desire to kill in each beat of his heart, but the backlash from the barrier was enough to bring Inuyasha back to his senses a little. There was no time to lose control. He needed logic, not brute strength and deadly violence. The blue light was almost blinding and he frowned. He had to break the barrier NOW. 

Grabbing his sword off the ground, he ignored the wild cries of his demon as it was subdued under the weight of Tessaiga. He returned swiftly, wasting not a second and calling for his power. A soft, red light pulsated faintly from the demon steel. Inuyasha raised his sword high above him, gathering the power to break the barrier like glass. However, before his sword touched the barrier, the light burst like an explosion. Its light was like the sun, bright enough to sear spots into his eyes. Inuyasha stumbled backwards, using his arm to shield his eyes. The others cried out as well and Inuyasha started to panic. Then the light was gone, winking out of existence and the area was dark once more. Inuyasha blinked the spots from his eyes. He turned to Kagome again and saw the Incubus was gone. Vanished without a trace. 

Inuyasha’s instincts tore at him to find and chase after the Incubus, make him pay. However Kagome took precedence. The barrier had disappeared along with the Incubus, so he hurried to her side, praying that she was still alive.

_ Please Kagome… Please!  _ he kneeled down next to her, hands hovering over her body. So much happened in a short time he was starting to get dizzy. Sango and Miroku landed next to him seconds later, crouching close to them. 

“Is she alive?” Sango asked impatiently. She reached down to grab Kagome’s wrist to get a pulse and flinched back when Inuyasha snarled harshly at her. 

“Inuyasha!” Miroku cried out, angered by his friend’s reaction. Inuyasha didn’t care. 

He focused his hearing acutely, tuning out everything else. It was a few seconds more before he heard it. A slow, but moving heartbeat. She was alive! He put a hand to her chest. It was moving so slow, but her lungs were expanding, taking in air. Inuyasha’s eyes grew hot as he gathered her gently in his arms, holding her tight to him. He wailed her name in his mind instead of screaming it, trying to keep it together enough to find refuge. There wasn’t any time to break down. So he cradled Kagome gently to him, ignoring the calls of his friends, turned tail and ran deep into the forest.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could away from the village, away from the Incubus, away from the thoughts of Kagome’s brush with death. Moving swiftly through the forest, he was careful not to jostle her limp form, not knowing if she had any broken bones. He finally stopped running when he reached their campsite, their bags stowed behind some bushes. Leaping high into the thick tree close by, he sought some sense of safety in it’s heavy branches. When he finally felt high enough, safe enough, he stopped and sat on the base of the branch. 

Kagome was alive. He tucked her deeper into his embrace and breathed in her scent. It was dirt and sweat, flowers and vanilla and dim, so dim he had to breathe in deep to smell her. But it was there. He squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing turning erratic. He couldn’t break down, he had to be on alert. The Incubus could come back at any moment!

But when he looked down at Kagome’s face, limp and unmoving, his heart broke with an audible crack. 

“K-kagome...” he moaned, unable to hold back the tears. He buried his head under her neck and sobbed. The mix of past memories and the current, almost fatal result of his attack tore at him. He almost lost her. By his own attack, no less. It hurt, it hurt so much he couldn’t breathe, choking under the weight of his sin. How could this have happened? He should have sensed what was going to happen, he should have stopped his attack. 

He should have taken the attack himself. 

No one would mourn him, no one would miss him. It was a crime to take Kagome away from this world, a woman so pure and good. He was more than willing to pay the price with his life to correct this wrong. 

The battle replayed itself in a constant loop, showing him every angle of his attack hurting her, Kagome’s pain filled cries ringing in his ears. He didn’t deserve to hold her, he deserved to hurt. He deserved every single ounce of pain he felt, every single crack in his chest, the numbness of his limbs. He almost killed Kagome, almost lost the only person he ever truly cared about. His grip around her tightened, fingers digging into her clammy skin. Her heart beat slowly, each measured thump reminding him that she  _ was  _ alive, but it only filled him with more pain, more terror, more never-ending guilt.

Inuyasha didn’t stop the mournful howl that escaped from deep within him. 

He hated that he knew Kagome would forgive him. He didn’t deserve it. He was never going to forgive himself. 

A few hours later Sango and Miroku returned. He had since collected himself, sitting morosely and on alert high in the tree. Upon their return he was able to drop his guard a bit. He let out a tired sigh. Gathering Kagome firmly in his arms, who was still unconscious, he leapt off the tree branch and landed quietly in front of his friends. 

“What took you guys so long?” Inuyasha snapped. Sango and Miroku gave him a dry, irritated scowl and sat down, Sango holding a sleeping Kirara in her hands. All three of them looked bone tired. 

“After you ran off, the villagers started to come back to consciousness. We stayed behind to attend to the survivors and help bury the dead,” Miroku stated solemnly. Sango leaned heavily against him and closed her eyes, her shoulders slumped with exhaustion. 

“How many?” Inuyasha asked warily. 

“More than I wanted to count,” Miroku replied sadly. 

“Were you able to get any information from the survivors?” Inuyasha asked after a moment of silence.

“It all started about four days ago. One moment everything was fine, the next they were all under the control of the Incubus who arrived without warning. He forced the villagers to couple endlessly. He left them aware of what they were doing, but they were trapped in his possession. Some are traumatized, but will survive. Others...I do not know what will happen to them…” Miroku paused for a moment, gathering himself. “The oppressive feeling of the trapped souls disappeared as well. I believe what we felt was the echo of previous lost souls that were stuck to the Incubus, following him from place to place. It seems this wasn’t the first village the demon pillaged.” 

“Fucker,” Inuyasha cursed. Miroku hummed in agreement. To force innocent humans to fuck until they died… some people might find that was the perfect way to go. He thought otherwise. Inuyasha remembered his own time stuck under the Incubus’ spell and could only feel sympathy for the humans. If he had trouble repelling the demon, they never stood a chance. 

“How is she?” Sango's voice was small and uncertain in a way that made his throat tighten again. 

Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome’s hair with his cheek. He wished his voice didn’t tremble as he answered, “She’s alive and her heartbeat is getting stronger, but she still hasn’t woken up.”

“What do you think happened?” Miroku asked.

“I don’t know,” Inuyasha answered truthfully, his voice laced with worry and regret. She was alive thankfully, but that was all he knew for sure. He had never heard of bright lights and explosions when dealing with an Incubus. “His power was… not normal. For an Incubus anyway. It was like he had possession of sex or seven jewel shards, maybe more.”

“But Kagome didn’t mention sensing any shards,” Miroku stated.

“So that means he was just that strong,” Inuyasha pointed out bitterly.

“What do we do now?” Miroku asked. 

“For now we rest a bit until Kirara feels well enough to travel. Then we leave, head back to Kaede’s,” he sighed tiredly. “I want Kaede to check on Kagome and we need to regroup before we try to deal with that bastard again.”

Inuyasha had no problem carrying Kagome, but he didn’t want to force the fire cat to carry two humans while recovering. He wanted to run as far away from this area, as soon as possible, but he wouldn’t leave behind his companions, especially after they had fought just as strongly for the woman in his arms. Inuyasha settled himself at the base of the tree trunk as Miroku prodded Sango awake to get them to a more comfortable sleeping position. He wouldn’t be able to sleep, not knowing if the demon was dead or alive had his instincts on high alert. So he stayed awake, hoping that soon this crazy nightmare would end. 

So, he was awake when, later on deep into the night, Kagome woke up.

One second Kagome was asleep. The next, her eyes snapped open. She woke up with a gasp, sitting up so rapidly on his lap Inuyasha almost fell over in surprise. He watched her claw at her chest, breathing rapidly. 

“Kagome?” he said softly, not wanting to startle her. She was still gasping, though not as quickly anymore. Her breathing was slowing, settling back to her normal slow tempo. He watched as she reached out with her other arm to hold the collar of his haori tightly. She lowered her head, pressing it to his chest. He couldn’t see her expression clearly, but he could tell and smell that she was shaken and panicked. 

He touched the fist holding his shirt gently. “Kagome,” he said more firmly, trying to get her attention. It worked. She glanced up at him and his breath caught in his throat, “The hell… what happened to your eyes?” 

They were different. Normally the color of the evening sky, they were now stormy grey with swirls of white traveling within her pupil, almost like silky threads. He had never seen a human’s eyes change and Inuyasha worked hard to keep his panic at bay. 

Kagome stared at him blankly for a moment. She was breathing normally now and moved her other hand to join the other at his shirt. She looked a little unfocused, then her strange eyes shifted and the blank confusion melted into something more primal. A seductive expression overtook her face, lips parting in a sultry way and stormy eyes narrowing, staring heatedly right into his own. 

“Inuyasha,” she purred. Inuyasha felt a jolt at the way she breathed his name. It was a mix of desire and longing and definitely a piece of his many fantasies. He swallowed hard at the expression on her face and the sound of her voice imprinted itself into his brain. 

“Kagome…” he whispered, not wanting to wake the others. “What’s going on? You ok?”

Kagome cocked her head to the side, like a pup. Instead of answering with words, she pushed forward and answered with her lips. They collided and had the trunk of the oak tree not been behind him, Inuyasha would have been thrown backwards by the strength of her kiss. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders as she ravaged his mouth, her warm lips and tongue sending a jolt of desire through him. He was alarmed by her actions and pleasantly surprised, but he hesitated in reciprocating. 

Relieved beyond measure that Kagome was awake, there was something off about her. He had to pull back, assess the situation with a clear head. Then her tongue curled around his and the wet, soft heat made his body throb, his throat tighten and his mind lose its focus. He was stuck, captured by her, that is until he heard her moan and the sound startled him out of his haze. He grabbed her shoulders tightly and pushed her away. 

“Kagome!” he gasped, feeling confused and shocked by the mixture of emotions her kiss created within him. He tried to hold her back, but that did not deter her. With a surprising amount of strength, she pulled off his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, successfully caging him in. She kissed him hard, their teeth knocking together with the fierceness of her kiss. It was the kind of kiss he would be begging to receive under normal circumstances. When her tongue curled around his again, he whined as the wet heat sent shocks of hot pleasure to his brain and further south, making it impossible to think about anything but Kagome’s mouth on him. How perfect she fit in his arms, how well she belonged there. How much he wanted her. 

It was heaven and it was torture, feeling the brunt of her passion. He couldn’t help himself, couldn’t resist the pull of her soft lips and playful, wet tongue. Inuyasha had envisioned kissing Kagome a million times and now that he had a chance, his instincts wouldn’t let go. He growled into their kiss, passion riding him like a wave, as he silently begged Kagome for more.

With a strength that surprised him again, although in his state of mind he didn’t really care, Kagome pushed him hard enough to fall to the ground. He looked up with smoldering eyes as she crawled up his body, settling onto his lap with a provocative twist of her full, perfect hips. The heat of her, pressed up against the thick ridge of him, made him growl, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Moving on pure instinct and desire, he grasped her hips tightly in his hands. The feel of her flesh, muted under the cotton of her ripped pants, made him want to tear the fabric away until there was nothing but skin touching skin. 

“Inuyasha…” Kagome sighed and he looked up, thoughts hazy with growing lust and passion, almost dizzy with want for the woman sitting victoriously over him. His thoughts swirled with everything they could do together. His hands slipping in to touch the softness of her creamy skin, feel the muscles of her inner thighs. He wanted to rub the wetness between her thighs, feel her with his fingers and knuckles and maybe even his tongue. 

He looked up to meet her gaze, to ask what she wanted him to do, praying it involved him buried deep inside her. He saw her eyes again and it was like being doused in cold water. She stared him down, desire for him shining clear in those grey-white eyes and Inuyasha cursed. This wasn’t right, something was wrong with Kagome. He had to stop.

“Get off,” he commanded, moving his hands to her to pull her off him. 

“No,” she said firmly. Inuyasha scoffed, as if she had any say in the matter. He focused away from the heat that enveloped him, holding on to his protective instincts with a thin, frail rope. 

“Kagome! I said get off me! Stop!” he barked out, not caring about his volume. He didn’t want to use brute force against her, hoping she would comply willingly, but he would throw her off if he had to! 

_ How is she so fucking STRONG?!  _ he screamed internally, really not wanting to hurt her as he struggled to move her hands away. 

“Inuyasha, why would you want me to leave? Clearly, I’m exactly where I should be,” Kagome said playfully as she leaned back a bit. Before he could cry out her name, she quickly reached down and palmed his length through his hakama. A surge of heat went through him, almost making him melt into a puddle under her and he choked, body jerking upwards. 

“Ngh...Oi! Stop this!” Inuyasha cried out, torn between stopping her and urging her to touch him  _ more.  _ She laughed low in her throat, not listening to his pleas to stop and rubbed him firmly up and down. The thick, husky sound of her laughter made his skin hum and he felt a bead of sweat run down his neck. He gasped and moaned when she twisted her wrist, encompassing more of him in her palm, stroking him firmly. He barely noticed her other hand start to undo the ties of his pants. Barely. His hands flew to his pants when they went slack, the action causing Kagome to move away. He mourned the loss of the heat. 

“Enough,” Inuyasha growled. He used his core muscles to sit up, using the surprise to his advantage to lean forward until Kagome fell backwards and he landed over her, trapping her wrists in his hands over her head. He was panting, his dick hard and throbbing. He had intended to use this chance to move away from her, but seeing her laying under him, legs spread wide for him and eyes that were practically smoldering, he felt his resistance crumble. His throat vibrated, the purr quiet and husky. He reached down with one hand to caress her leg, her thigh bent close to his hip. His hand slid up her to her knee, then past and down, sliding lower and lower. He wished he could rip her pants off. Her heat was doing crazy things to him, images of her laying under him as he moved in her turned his instincts up twofold. He wanted to take her, to kiss her and touch her and mate her. He wanted her to be  _ his.  _

_ Mine!  _ he snarled in his mind, feeling his claws touch the cloth that covered her mound. He pushed a little more, her fabric yielding to his touch and digging into her core. He could swear he felt her wetness, knuckles digging in a little harder. Kagome shivered and he broke apart at her small cry of passion.

“Do we need to leave you two alone?”

Miroku’s voice pierced him in a not very pleasant way. His head whipped towards his friend, shocked at how dangerously close he came to forgetting himself. He whipped his head back down to Kagome and panicked, yanking his hands and body completely away from her. 

“Inuyasha! Come back!” Kagome whined, crossing her arms petulantly. Inuyasha looked steadily away, horrified by his own actions and unsure if he would be able to resist her again. 

“Something’s wrong with her,” Inuyasha said gruffly, trying to get his heartbeat back to its usual rhythm. He flushed under Miroku’s piercing and knowing gaze and turned away to fix himself. Once he was proper, and a little less close to the border of insanity, he turned to the miko, scowling heavily at her. She had sat up and with her arms crossed, her breasts were more pronounced. He looked away again, face heating up. 

“What is going on?” Sango’s sleepy voice joined the group and Inuyasha officially labeled this incident as a complete disaster. 

Miroku opened his mouth and Inuyasha growled, “Not one word, monk.”

Miroku closed his mouth smartly. He looked concerned, but still a little amused. It made Inuyasha want to punch him in the face. Inuyasha groaned, rubbing his face with his hands, trying to get his mind to function normally again. 

“Kagome woke up and something’s wrong with her! She’s acting...she’s-” Inuyasha broke off with a growl. He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the residual husk from their earlier activity, and motioned towards their younger companion. 

He saw Sango get up from her sleeping roll and rush to her friend. She gasped, seeing the new color of Kagome’s eyes and then he almost choked when Kagome turned to her, wrapping her arms around Sango’s neck and pulling her into a deep kiss. 

“Inuyasha won’t play with me. Will you play with me?” Kagome purred when they broke apart, leaning back to press small, teasing kisses to her jaw and neck. Sango’s face flushed redder than he had ever seen and Inuyasha let out a loud, frustrated cry. Why was this happening?!

Miroku, stepping up to help his lover, reached out to try and pull Sango away. However that motion caught Kagome’s attention and she turned towards Miroku now, an mischievous, seductive look in her eyes. She let go of Sango, who was still stupefied at what had just happened, and reached a small hand out to Miroku’s robes. Inuyasha decided he finally had enough. He yanked Kagome back to him by the collar of her shirt and gave Miroku the dirtiest glare he could.

“I didn’t even do anything!” Miroku defended himself, raising his hands up in surrender.

Inuyasha scuffled with Kagome a bit, her ardor focused on him again, her original target, and finally he managed to keep her still after a fake, heated promise to make it up to her later. It was a promise under normal circumstances he would have loved to keep. Her expectant and heated look made him scowl at her. 

“This is very strange indeed,” Miroku commented after they had settled down. Kagome was content to stay on Inuyasha’s lap, nuzzling into his neck, peppering kisses where she could reach. He sat stiffly on the ground, crossed legged and arms, looking straight at his other companions to not let her touches get the better of him. At least she wasn’t wearing her short skirt. He wouldn’t have survived otherwise. 

“You think?!” he grumbled, puffing out a cough to cover the moan that was about to come out. She was  _ exceptionally _ good at using her tongue.

“I think we should head back to Kaede’s now,” Sango said warily. She had recuperated from Kagome’s unexpected kiss and joined the others, who were all concerned at Kagome’s drastic change in behavior. Though it was still dark, Inuyasha agreed. He was worried. This wasn’t like his Kagome, who was bold enough to state her mind, but was normally shy and reserved. He worried the explosion of power between her and the Incubus affected her in some way, changing her personality. He vaguely wondered if it was permanent. He prayed to the deities above it wasn’t.

“Is Kirara ready to go?” Inuyasha asked, feeling his heartbeat skip when Kagome kissed the side of his jaw lovingly. The sooner they got back, the better.

“Yes,” Sango said, nodding her head firmly. Somehow, he managed to get Kagome to stay still enough to pack up. He sensed dawn coming soon and that was good. Light was good. It helped Inuyasha stay grounded and not give in to his desire to nab his naughty little miko and do  _ terrible  _ things to her in the darkness. 

Unfortunately, there came the issue of who was riding with who. Inuyasha wasn’t sure he could survive a long trip with a horny Kagome on his back. And riding with Miroku was a solid NO. So that left Inuyasha carrying Miroku and Sango riding with Kagome. Fortunately, it seemed whatever compulsion Kagome was under was letting up as, rather than grope the poor huntress, she just snuggled with her, sighing contentedly. Inuyasha was stupid to be jealous, but no one said he was the smartest demon in the Western Lands. 

So the group took off, traveling faster than normal, not stopping for breaks as the night bled into dawn. The situation was a little funny honestly, with Kagome now chattering a mile a minute in Sango’s ear. Kagome’s changed behavior was concerning, but hearing her go on and on about riding one of Kira’s horses to the sunset was kinda cute. 

Suddenly he heard Sango shout, the alarm in her voice startling him, and Inuyasha skidded to a stop, almost dropping Miroku to the ground. 

“Kagome! Hey, Kagome!” Sango cried out. 

He looked back at Kirara, who came to the ground with a loud yowl. Kagome was slumped over Sango’s back, her face contorted in pain. Inuyasha was by her side in a heartbeat.

“What happened?” he asked, panicked. Sango held Kagome tight, protecting her from falling over. 

“I don’t know! She was talking about some things she wanted to do when we got back, then went quiet and just fell over!” Sango twisted to hold Kagome closer. She placed a hand on Kagome’s face and hissed, “She has a fever. How?” 

“Switch with me,” Inuyasha commanded. There was no time to waste, he had to get Kagome home. Sango quickly obliged, gently placing Kagome in Inuyasha’s arms. She was dangerously hot, sweat starting to seep through the collar of her shirt. Her breathing was stuttered and she shivered from head to toe. She was fine minutes ago, what could have caused this change? Inuyasha’s ears were pinned to his head as he suppressed a whine at her pitiful state. 

“We’ll meet you at Kaede’s,” he snapped out before leaping away, running faster than ever before. 

_ Don't you dare give up on me!  _ he pleaded to the young woman in his arms, grip tightening around her warming body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Inuyasha and Kagome! Can't catch a break! I do love to make them suffer though >:D The smut in the story will only grow from here, so be forewarned. And also let me know what you think! Thank you for reading <3


	6. The Dark Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where were we? Ah yes, Kagome and Inuyasha getting fucked over at every turn :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Inuyasha reached Kaede’s village in record speed. He ran fast enough that by the end, he was actually out of breath. His calves and thighs burned and he breathed heavily, having pushed his body to the limits. None of that mattered. The burn in his muscles was nothing compared to the howls Kagome was now letting out as she pleaded for the pain to stop. Her shivering upgraded to full on tremors, her body practically vibrating. She sobbed harshly, gripping him so tight he felt her nails almost pierce his skin. He was pained at the agony she clearly showed, that he could do nothing to take it away. 

He ran through the village, ignoring the people who went to stop them, alarmed by the sight of Kagome’s condition. They didn’t matter either. Nothing mattered, only Kagome. 

“Kaede!!” Inuyasha roared, calling for the elder healer as he reached her home. Kaede was already running out, hearing the ruckus he created from a distance. 

“What is happening!” Kaede cried out. She stopped on her doorway, looking down at Kagome who was sobbing into Inuyasha’s chest, whimpering for someone to help her. 

“The demon did something to her and she’s in pain and I don’t know what to do!” Inuyasha’s panic didn’t give him a chance to explain things properly. Kaede walked forward and touched Kagome’s forehead, flinching away when she felt its burning heat. 

“Take her inside,” Kaede said firmly, already moving back into her house. 

Inuyasha followed, placing Kagome on the indicated mat. He kneeled next to her, holding her hand tight as she convulsed, curling into herself. 

“What hurts! Tell me!” Inuyasha demanded. He held her hand tightly, but she didn’t answer, only babbled about the pain. 

“Chest,” Kagome finally gasped out, gripping his hand tighter as she trembled heavily on the mat, “Make it stop!”

Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed worriedly. He would fight humans and demons alike to keep her safe, but this was something he couldn’t fight, something he couldn’t protect her from. He felt helpless and it  _ hurt. _

Kaede returned with a small vial, its contents green and sickly looking. 

“Pick her up and tilt her head. She must drink this for the fever,” the elder said quickly, opening the small bottle. It’s stench was awful and Inuyasha almost gagged, but complied. He tilted her head up and pinched her nose tight, forcing her to swallow the foul smelling liquid. She choked as she drank, coughing harshly afterwards and Inuyasha caressed her hair apologetically. 

“We need water, cold water. Go find it whilst I check her chest,” Kaede said to him. 

“Fat chance!” Inuyasha cried out. He wasn’t letting Kagome out of his sight!

“The fever is dangerously high Inuyasha. We must cool her down before there is permanent damage,” Kaede said in a tone that brooked no argument. She reached down to start pulling up Kagome’s shirt, going for where she indicated her pain was coming from. 

“No way am I leaving for some damn-” he froze, looking on when Kaede raised the shirt high enough to reveal the cause of her pain. In between the valley of her breasts was a thick, dark, mottled bruise. It was small, only encompassing the area in between, but it pulsated faintly. The bruise was terrible to see, but what scared him the most was the thin, sickening web that came from the bruise. It spread out from around it, like a multi legged spider, and Inuyasha traced the lines with his eyes as they went under the fabric of her binding and above towards her shoulder, collarbone and neck, the rest hidden by her shirt still bunched under her neck. Inuyasha was horrified to see that it was  _ growing.  _

“What the hell…” he gasped, feeling a little sick. There was a commotion outside and Miroku and Sango burst into the hut, out of breath. 

“Oh Kami!” Sango cried out, catching the sight that had Inuyasha frozen in place. 

“That is her spiritual core!” Miroku came quickly to her side, grabbing his set of charms and grasping at his prayer beads. He landed next to Inuyasha, reaching out to touch Kagome. A deadly snarl rattled loose and Inuyasha’s hands latched on to the wrist that was centimeters away from her chest. 

“Inuyasha,” Miroku said patiently, looking at the half demon. Inuyasha didn't move, unable to look away from the dreadful image under him. “You have to move.” 

Inuyasha felt the feral growl crawl up his throat, his fingers spasming over Miroku’s wrist. This human was telling  _ him _ to get away from  _ his _ Kagome? The demon’s thoughts had him spiraling into dangerous territory, images of ripping Miroku’s throat out getting more visceral as the seconds passed. Miroku rolled his eyes and puffed out a frustrated breath of air. 

“We don’t have time for this! She will die!” Miroku shouted, pulling at Inuyasha’s arm. The growl became louder and more animalistic. Everyone paused, silent and chilled. The only sounds were the pained whimpers that came from Kagome, which were making him borderline hysterical. From a distance, he heard Miroku sigh impatiently. 

“Kaede and I are going to pump her with pure energy, to help her fight against what is harming her from the inside. The exchange of energy will harm your demon blood, potentially causing irreversible damage. I need you to move in order to do this,” Miroku pleaded. “You know Kagome would not want you to be hurt.” 

Inuyasha’s ears twitched at the mention of Kagome. 

“Trust me.” At Miroku’s declaration, Inuyasha finally looked up and the men locked eyes, one desperate and the other determined. 

“ _ Trust me.”  _ Miroku breathed, resolute in his claim to save the young woman. 

Inuyasha hesitated. He took that moment to close his eyes and breathe deeply, willing himself to calm down. It was hard, the demon within him clamoring for blood. When he opened his eyes, he almost relished the shiver Miroku gave, knowing the aura of pure wrath was coloring the gold a deep due. It was less of a promise, more a reality. If Kagome died, there would be hell to pay. The ensuing carnage would be  _ devastating. _ Without another word, Inuyasha let go of Kagome’s hands and stepped back, sitting with his back to the wall facing them. 

Miroku quickly took the abandoned place, glancing behind him, “Am I unable to convince you to step outside?”

Inuyasha stayed rooted to his spot, staring unflinchingly at Miroku. 

“Thought so,” Miroku turned towards Kaede, who was already preparing the necessary supplies for what needed to be done. “The demon was an incubus, powered by an unknown source. He touched Kagome and afterwards there was an energy backlash I believe is responsible.” 

Miroku’s explanation was brief and Kaede nodded. No one was sure what was happening within Kagome, but they were determined to save her. 

“Sango, we need cold water to bring down her fever. Can you bring us some?” Miroku asked gently to the huntress standing still at the door frame, glancing warily at their half-demon companion. 

“Yes! Right away!” Sango nodded her head vigorously, running back through the flap of straw at Kaede’s door. Miroku glanced back at Inuyasha, worried. 

“This will most likely hurt her Inuyasha. Please remember, I am only trying to save her,” Miroku said imploringly. Inuyasha knew Miroku and he trusted him, most of the time, with his life. He felt a bit of shame at his actions and clamped down more firmly on his demon. He gave the young monk a short nod, ears twitching erratically. These weren’t normal circumstances, Kagome’s life on the balance once more making him crazy, but he would trust that Miroku would save her. Miroku gave him a relieved look and turned back to Kagome. Together, both the priestess and the monk started the ritual. 

The next half hour felt like days to Inuyasha. It was torturous. He clenched his teeth and fought for control while Miroku and Kaede chanted and prayed, the glow from the spiritual energy seeping deep into Kagome’s body. Occasionally Kaede would press down hard on the dark mark and Miroku would follow up with an ofuda and a prayer. The painful scream that ripped from Kagome’s lips afterwards was heart wrenching and he clenched his jaw so tight he felt his bones tremble. 

Sango returned with two buckets of water, leaving quickly to get more. In between chants and prayers and Kaede bathing Kagome in freezing water, the hut was a mess. Shippo, who had stayed behind days ago to help protect the village, heard the commotion and stormed into the hut. He watched out of the corner of his eye when Sango grabbed the kit by his tail, holding him tightly to her. Which was good. He wouldn’t be able to face Kagome ever again if he accidently murdered their smallest companion. 

Inuyasha sat dangerously still, chaining himself to his spot in a bid for control. Knowing one small motion would have him ripping the heads off everyone in this room. He clutched his sword with an iron grip, knuckles turning white. His transformation was like lava in his veins, hot and too close to allow any break in concentration. Every cry of pain pierced his heart and every scream solidified his determination to find the Incubus and make him suffer. His thoughts were full of blood-thirsty images, envisioning the pain and agony he would inflict on the demon that caused all of this. 

This was his fault, all his fault. He should have forced Kagome to stay behind. How did he not learn by now? Was what almost happened with the harpies not enough of a lesson for him? He was going to lose Kagome one day to a demon that was too powerful for him to fight and it was going to  _ destroy _ him. 

Just like how it was killing him now. His fault. He felt just as worthless as his brother always said he was.

He should have forced her to go back home. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Kagome quieted down. Her screams turned to whimpers and she stopped trembling so violently he could hear her teeth chatter. He wanted badly to be by her side, but the combination of his demon blood and the energy in the room from the exorcism had him feeling unhinged. He breathed deeply in and out, trying to reach a calmer state of mind. It was working. Until he saw Kaede slip one last concoction into Kagome’s mouth and a few seconds later, Kagome went limp. 

Inuyasha growled savagely, feeling fresh panic and flashing back to the agony from the day before, her limp, almost  _ destroyed  _ body sprawled on the dirty ground. Almost dead, almost gone. Inuyasha rushed to his feet, claws ready to strike. 

“It is just a sleeping tonic Inuyasha,” Kaede replied calmly, as if not at all worried about a half-crazed demon ready to murder his friends. “She needs to rest.”

Miroku also stepped back, sitting on his haunches. He wiped the sweat from his brow and turned to his friend, confirming that Kagome was only asleep. Inuyasha glared at the old woman, eyes narrowed, hoping she could just keel over and die already. Miroku cleared his throat a bit, catching the hanyou’s attention. They locked eyes and Miroku smiled at him softly. 

“She’s safe,” Miroku said, looking weary, but satisfied. 

Inuyasha was still too close to the edge, but hearing Miroku’s words, and the gentle reassurance in his tone, helped calm him. He wanted to thank Miroku properly, but grunted instead, letting out a low ‘tsk’. The monk would take what he could give. When Miroku stood up and walked away, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. 

He was irritated that Miroku saw Kagome shirtless, even if she was wearing the bindings that covered most of her breasts. The dark bruise diminished in its intensity, no longer a pulsating dark mark. It was yellowish and sickly green, resembling the bruise he once tended to on Kagome’s leg when she took the brunt of a fierce blow from a lesser demon they were fighting. The dark webbing was gone as well. He wasn’t sure where it went, but hoped it was gone for good. Kagome’s heartbeat was steady, if a little slower than usual, but it was better than the jackrabbit pace from before. She was ok, her face smooth and devoid of pain. He finally allowed himself to unwind upon acknowledging that she was  _ safe.  _

“Kagome!” a young voice cried out. Shippo wriggled hard in Sango’s arms, managing to escape her hold. Before Shippo had the chance to jump at her, Inuyasha plucked him from the air, holding him up by his tail. 

“Is she ok?!” he cried, fat tears falling from his eyes. Inuyasha was tempted to toss him out the door, but Inuyasha knew he wasn’t the only one worried over Kagome and he knew he had to stop being selfish and irrational. He took another deep breath, helping him relax some. 

“I’ll let you go if you promise not to jump on her,” Inuyasha growled. 

Shippo nodded vigorously and Inuyasha loosened his grip, watching the young demon walk towards his surrogate mother. Shippo patted Kagome’s cheeks carefully, “I’m gonna bring you tons of berries, all the berries I can find! I know you like them a lot and they’ll make you feel better,” he said softly.

Kagome didn’t respond, still asleep. Inuyasha turned away.

“Can anyone explain what the fuck just happened?” he croaked, his voice gravelly with emotion. 

Miroku cleared his throat, assisting Kaede in putting away the rest of the supplies.

“I have a couple theories. Normally, when a demon possesses a human with spiritual powers, their core is consumed by the demon and the only evidence of it is an empty chasm where their spiritual core lays. In Kagome’s case, there is no active possession in place. I couldn’t sense any demons within her. And her core wasn’t being consumed, it was decaying. Slowly and painfully.”

“Decaying?!” Inuyasha cried out, alarmed by the word decay. 

“Yes. No regular demon is able to place such a powerful curse on a human. I think only very powerful demons would have this capability. Demons similar to Naraku,” Miroku finished grimly. 

Sango grimaced at the name of their hated foe, “Naraku is gone from this world. Kagome saw to that herself.”

“Then it proves that we were dealing with a demon that was close to Naraku in power and that we need to find the cure as soon as possible,” Miroku stated solemnly. The theory of there being another Naraku out there, and using his power to suck the souls out of humans via sex, didn’t sit too well with any of them. 

“My other theory is that it’s possible we are dealing with a chain reaction. Kagome was unconscious when the burst of energy occurred. It is possible that to protect herself, Kagome was the cause behind the explosion. An attempt to expel or purify the demon and dark energy around her. Instead of expelling however, she absorbed it. It would explain why there is negative energy within her, even though there is no demon, and why her core is reacting in this manner,” Miroku finished, contemplating both theories.

He could get behind the idea of Kagome’s soul working to protect her. The depths of Kagome’s powers were still unknown and Inuyasha had seen miraculous events brought about by her own hands. It was likely she could somehow, unconsciously, protect herself via using the source of her energy and then have it backfire. 

“They are just theories of course. And it doesn’t explain the presence I felt,” Miroku said carefully. 

Inuyasha’s ears perked up, “Presence?”

“There was...something. A spirit or the echo of a spirit that was deep within her. It wasn’t demon-like in nature, but when I attempted to remove it, it vanished from my senses right as I reached it. I lost track of it unfortunately and wasn’t able to sense it again, even after we finished,” Miroku explained. 

Sango made a mournful sound, “So what do we do now?”

Miroku shook his head solemnly, “I’m not sure. She is safe now, neither Kaede or I sense any other beings within her or the thing that is slowly corrupting her core. However, we need to figure out the reason behind the decay fast. I do not believe we completely cured her, only delayed it. Furthermore,” Miroku paused. Inuyasha stared numbly at the monk, slowly processing what was happening, “We must be prepared for the possibility that the spirit I sensed is malevolent and will strike at any moment. For all we know, it might be the cause behind the dark mark.” 

Everyone was silent after Miroku’s last statement, each caught in their own grief. Kagome was safe, alive and breathing. She was fine now...but for how long?

“In any case, our first step is to find some answers,” Miroku said.

“We could go back to the village, question the people some more,” Sango suggested.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea. Kagome is too weak to travel. I don’t want to be far in case she relapses and I know for certain Inuyasha would rather die than leave her side,” Miroku said, a little amused by his friend. 

_ Damn straight. _ Inuyasha nodded to himself. 

“We don’t know if the Incubus will return, so I would not suggest you go by yourself,” Miroku added, watching the determined expression on his wife’s face with a raised brow.

“I can take care of myself, monk,” she growled coolly. Miroku tucked his chin in.

“I know you can. But it took the four of us to win that battle. Even so, I'm not even sure we  _ won.  _ That demon was a force to be reckoned with and if he returns and we aren’t there to help you…” his words trailed off, not wanting to say more. 

Inuyasha looked on as Sango caved, reaching out to hold onto her lover for comfort. It was hard to agree with Miroku. All he wanted was to go back, find the bastard responsible for this and tear him limb from limb. Slowly. He knew it was best to stay however, at least until Kagome recovered. 

“I have an idea.” everyone turned to Kaede, who had put Kagome’s shirt back on while everyone was busy talking. 

“There is a scholar who has studied demon possession all his life. He lives to the east, about half a day or so away. I have heard he is very knowledgeable, with rooms filled with scrolls and documents from his studies. I believe if anyone can provide answers, it would be him,” Kaede said. 

“What is this scholar’s name?” Miroku asked.

“He goes by Reijiro. There is a village on the way that can provide more information as to his whereabouts,” Kaede replied.

“Alright,” said Sango, stepping away from Miroku’s embrace. “We’ll leave Kagome with you and head out to find this Reijiro.”

“Hell fucking no!” Inuyasha yelled. The thought of leaving Kagome behind had him in fits. 

“It is not safe to carry Kagome in the state that she is in!” Sango argued, hands on her hips.

“We are not leaving her behind!” Inuyasha growled back, clenching his fists tight. A different voice cut through their heated ones. 

“How about you ask me rather than making the decision for me?”

Inuyasha whipped his head towards that voice, seeing Kagome’s irritated glare in his direction. She was awake! Kagome was awake! In a second, everyone clamored to her side, voicing concerns and questions. Inuyasha noted happily that her eyes were back to normal now, the azure a welcome balm to his heart.

“Oh my god, shut up! My head is killing me!” Kagome groaned, placing her hand on her head. Inuyasha, who had roughly pushed Miroku aside, kneeled down next to her. He placed his palm over her eyes, careful with his claws. It helped before whenever Kagome complained about having a headache. She breathed a sigh of relief and he relaxed. 

“How do you feel?” Sango asked, petting Kagome’s hair back. It was knotted and damp with sweat. 

“Like crap,” she replied dryly, nuzzling into Sango's hand. Inuyasha carefully took her hand in his. His desire to feel her alive and reasonably well outweighed the anxiety he felt at being affectionate in front of others, not that he cared anymore. He needed to know that she was ok. He squeezed her hand gently, feeling the affection returned when she squeezed his fingers back. He sighed, consoled for now. 

“What are you guys planning without me?” Kagome asked, her voice a little stronger than it was before. Her lashes tickled the skin of his palm. 

“There is a scholar to the east that can help us figure out what happened to you,” Sango told her, holding her other unoccupied hand firmly in her own. Kagome sighed so deeply Inuyasha saw her chest expand and contract. She squeezed his fingers twice, a cue he took to mean to let go. He reluctantly slipped his hands away and watched her carefully as she attempted to sit up. 

“What happened to me?” Kagome asked, wincing a little.

“You were attacked, during our battle with the Incubus,” Inuyasha let Sango tell the story, knowing that if he attempted to, his thoughts would spiral back to his earlier state of endless fury and despair. “You were unconscious. The demon kissed you and suddenly you were surrounded by a bright light. It exploded, blinding us all and when it cleared, the demon was gone and you remained behind.”

“There is something happening within you,” Miroku supplied carefully, cutting in when Sango paused. “A dark energy is working against your spiritual core and corrupting it from the inside out. We don’t know what is causing it, though we have a couple ideas. Do you remember anything from the battle?”

Kagome furrowed her brows, glancing at Inuyasha quickly before looking away. “It’s hard to recall clearly, but I remember the Incubus grabbing me and I remember...I know what happened after.” 

Inuyasha had hoped she wouldn’t remember that it was him that almost killed her, as selfish and ugly as that was. A small hand touched his chest and the warmth made his heart skip a beat. 

“Are you ok?” Kagome asked softly, her beautiful blue eyes soft with concern. 

Inuyasha gaped. After everything that happened, she was asking if HE was ok? How could she be so stupid and selfless and kind and just...so Kagome. Inuyasha grumped a little, but didn’t step away, leaning more into her touch. 

“I’m alright,” he said gruffly, not really meaning it, but not wanting her to worry. She did anyways, she always had the keen ability to see right through his bullshit. Thankfully she didn’t comment on it, accepting his answer with a nod. 

“So, my spiritual core is dying and we are trying to figure out why?” Kagome asked the room. Inuyasha winced at her choice of words. 

“Pretty much,” Miroku answered. 

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Kagome said. She attempted to stand up, but flinched and wobbled a little. Inuyasha reached over to grab her shoulder and pull her to him, using his body to support her weight. She leaned into him gratefully. 

“Just give me a sec,” she gasped out, clutching the front of her shirt. Inuyasha started to worry that the pain was returning so he quickly glanced down, trying to look down her shirt. Kagome caught his movement and raised a brow at him. He flushed and scoffed, irritated that she thought he was trying to look at her breasts. 

“Kagome we don’t have to leave right now,” Miroku said calmly, looking like he could use a break himself. 

“It sounds like we don’t have a lot of time though...” She said, mostly to herself, though everyone agreed. Inuyasha included. 

“It’s fine. We should head out now,” Kagome said, nodding her head. Inuyasha helped her up. Her knees were shaking, but she was able to hold herself up with a little support. She was recovering quickly, which was good. He hoped soon she would be back to normal. 

“Kagome, are you sure you’re up to this?” Sango asked, although she was already gathering her things. 

Kagome was quiet for a moment. She looked dazed, eyes seeing something far away. He wondered what she was thinking about when they refocused and her face hardened, her eyes sharp with anger. When she spoke again, Inuyasha grinned ferally at her vengeful response. 

“Oh I’m sure. I’m gonna recover and then find that bastard Incubus who did this to me and I swear, I’m going to make him pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dark mark described was actually the thing that started this whole story. It was from a dream (well, I guess nightmare) I had years ago. I still remember it vividly, but I hope I was able to put into words how scary and creepy it was. Cuz it was DEF scary and creepy in my dream.
> 
> Also I've taken a little liberty with how spiritual stuffs and people work. In this story, a person with spiritual power will have a spiritual core. It is separate from the soul, but working in conjunction with their soul. If the soul gets corrupted, so would the core right after. But if the core gets corrupted, the soul will be fine for a while, but inevitably will be corrupted after some time. Please let me know if that's confusing!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts!


	7. The Scholar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day everyone! It is cold and snowy where I'm at, I hope it's decent weather wherever you are! Chapter seven introduces my first ever original character. I really hope you all like him, let me know your thoughts of him so far. He based a little off a friend of mind who's crazy smart and a book lover as well. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Inuyasha flew down the road, running at top speed towards their new destination. He felt abnormally tired and realized he had been in an emotional hurricane for three days straight. So much occurred within those three days that he vowed he was going to take a long break after they saved Kagome. For now, there was no time to waste. They needed answers and they needed them now. Kagome lay sleeping on his back, arms curled gently, but solidly around his neck. The burst of energy she had just after waking up quieted. He was able to get her on his back just in time for her to sag against him and fall asleep. 

They traveled as fast as they could, going east and barely stopping for food and water. As it was already midday, they had to move quickly to reach the village while there was still daylight. When they did stop for food, it took Inuyasha multiple tries to wake Kagome up. She needed food and water more than any of them. He was able to at least get her to drink before she went under again, sagging heavily against him. It worried him, how tired she was. But her heartbeat was strong and steady. It soothed him, the constant beat drumming against his back. 

They finally came across the village Kaede spoke of. It wasn’t big, a community on the smaller side with only six homes and some farmland in the distance. Which meant everyone probably knew each other and were wary of outsiders. 

“I’ll stay behind,” Inuyasha stated. He normally didn’t care about people’s opinions of him, but with Kagome weakened and him still not entirely himself, he didn’t want to risk a fight. Shippo, who demanded he join them to help protect Kagome, declared he would stay behind as well with Inuyasha. 

Miroku and Sango nodded, leaving their companions behind to go look for clues. 

Inuyasha walked a little ways away towards an open, grassy area. He settled down next to some tall grass. If an emergency arose, he could yank Kagome into the foliage for protection. He didn’t smell anyone around outside of the villagers nearby, but his protective instincts were stronger than usual for good reason. As he lay Kagome carefully down on the grass, Shippo bounced off his unoccupied shoulder. 

“Why is she sleeping so much?” Shippo asked quietly. 

Inuyasha shrugged, “she went through a lot these past few days. She needs rest.” 

He watched Shippo pad over to curl next to Kagome’s head, keeping his tail near her like a warm, fluffy pillow. The kitsune was worried, but was doing his best to keep up a strong front. It made him feel strangely proud knowing how much the young kitsune had matured over time. When before he would wail and cry and be overall useless when Kagome was hurt, now he was calm and did his part to help. He watched the small kitsune snuggle closer, little mouth moving slowly as he whispered kind and soothing assurances into Kagome’s ears. 

He dropped down to the grass next to them, letting out a heavy sigh. A cool breeze rustled his hair, bringing with it the scents of the forest. It was late in the day, but peaceful and quiet, the sounds of insects buzzing and small creatures hunting through the bushes surrounding him. For the first time in what felt like weeks, he felt himself start to relax a little, lulled by the familiar scents and soft grass. He took this chance to process the past events from the time they encountered that bastard Incubus. The journey, the battle, the loss of the humans sacrificed for another’s pleasure. 

He refused to think about the aftermath of the battle and her painful cries in Kaede’s hut. 

Instead, he thought about the Incubus. Inuyasha knew from experience that he was a traveler, never sticking to one spot for long periods of time. He had met the Incubus when he was young, 16 maybe 17 human years in age. There was no way to count at the time. He had thought at the time the Incubus was strong, but never was he as strong as he when they last fought. It worried Inuyasha a little, but not enough to stop him from finding the Incubus again. He instinctively knew the Incubus was still alive and the moment Kagome was ok again, he would seek him out and make him pay. 

The Incubus’s reappearance also forced the memories he had banished once back to the forefront and Inuyasha couldn’t get the horrible visions out of his head. He scowled, trying to force the memories back into the abyss he banished them to, never to be seen or felt again. He couldn't afford to let himself be overcome now. He had to stay strong and in control. For his friends and for Kagome. 

He hoped they found the Incubus’s sorry ass soon so he could take out his anger and hatred on him. 

In any case, there was no point in dwelling in the past. He had dealt with the lingering guilt and disgust ages ago. He knew that he would eventually be confronted by Kagome about it, having heard the Incubus's sordid tale back in the mountains. But he would deal with that then and hope that Kagome wouldn’t hate him for his weakness all those years ago. 

His thoughts shifted to their current task. He wondered, briefly, what they were going to do once they found Reijiro. Would he willingly help them? Or would he chase them out because of Inuyasha’s demon blood? The last thought sobered him. He longed to be the companion by Kagome’s side, now more than ever after almost losing her. He loved her more fiercely than any man ever could or would. But what could he offer? A life filled with prejudice and hatred, chased by narrow minded humans who kill first and ask questions later. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he subjected Kagome to that. Her gentle soul would break at the harsh reality of this time. Or over time, she would grow to resent him. To hate him. It was one of his darkest, deepest fears. 

_ I could have stayed home. Instead now I'm stuck with you, a worthless half-breed, _ the Kagome in his mind snarled, looking at him with loathing in her eyes, with disgust. He couldn’t handle it if that happened. He would  _ break.  _

The constant war between his heart and mind continued. His heart wanting to be by her side, his mind telling him how terrible an idea that was. It confused him on a daily basis, but at least it didn’t change how much he cared for her. So for now, he would continue loving her from afar. Better than risking losing her forever. 

Kagome made a small sound, catching his attention. She was waking up, grumbling softly and bringing her hands up to rub her eyes. 

“Inuyasha?” her voice was small and afraid. Inuyasha rushed to reassure her that he was next to her.

“I’m here,” he said, his timbre low. She opened her eyes, looking at him carefully. Her lips curled into a sleepy, happy smile. It was adorable and produced butterflies in his stomach, making his throat swell with emotion. Kami, he  _ loved _ this woman.

“How do you feel?” Inuyasha asked, flicking away a couple strands of hair from her face. 

Kagome groaned, “Tired. My chest aches, but not as bad as before. How long was I asleep for?” 

“I think three hours or so. Maybe four," Inuyasha answered, frowning at her pain. He wished he could take it all away with just the snap of his fingers. 

Kagome groaned again, louder this time, “How am I still so tired?” 

Inuyasha shrugged, not knowing the answer to that. They were quiet for a moment, listening to the birds and animals that wandered through the forest and skies. Kagome reached over to absently pet Shippo’s tail, his sleeping form subconsciously moving closer to her. 

“Hey Inuyasha?” Inuyasha turned away from the tall grass to look at her. She was staring up into the blue blue sky, eyes half closed and weary. “Do you think he’ll come back?”

Inuyasha snarled at the thought, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

“If that bastard shows his face, I’ll kill him,” he said calmly, resolute on his claim. He would kill that son of a bitch the second he saw him.

“Not if I get to him first,” Kagome huffed, making Inuyasha snicker in response. Silence enveloped them for a few more minutes before Kagome spoke again, her voice softer than before.

“You know this wasn’t your fault right?”

Inuyasha couldn’t look at her, shame saturating his skin. “I don’t want to talk about this now.”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome started in that tone of voice that always started an argument between them. But he couldn’t, not when the memory was so fresh he could still hear her screams. Not when the sight of her unmoving body still rubbed his insides raw. 

“Please Kagome. Just...give me some time.”

Inuyasha’s plea worked, or maybe it was the fact that he said please. Kagome gazed worriedly at him for a moment before turning away, letting go of that line of conversation. She let out a small hum and said nothing more. Grateful for the silence, and knowing he would have to talk to her sooner or later, he settled for looking out into the grass fields. 

Still, he wondered what was going through her mind, if she was trying to find ways to lessen his guilt or find a way to convince him that he wasn’t to blame. She didn’t say, but he could smell the change in her sweet vanilla scent, the gentle fragrance becoming bitter. He didn't like that. All he ever wanted was for her scent to be soaked in sweet happy vanilla and floral, free wildflowers. He knew she wouldn't let it go until they talked. Inuyasha groaned internally, gathering up his courage to start talking when Kagome spoke again. 

“I’m scared,” she finally whispered quietly, as if it pained her to admit such a thing. He blinked, a bit put off for a second, then recovered and reached out to wrap her hand in his. A growing habit he noticed. Her hand was clammy and small, frightened at the unknown future they faced. 

Inuyasha’s gaze hardened. He looked down at her, thinking of how deeply he loved her. She didn’t deserve to be afraid, to be in so much pain. He would save her, no matter what it took. He would do anything for her, his Kagome.

“I’ll protect you Kagome,” he said firmly, staring directly into her worried and hopeful blue gaze. “l swear it on the grave of my father, I will protect you even at the cost of my life.” 

She hummed, giving him a sardonic look. "I'd rather _not_ have you dying while protecting me."

"Well, with the amount of trouble you bring, it's looking pretty likely," Inuyasha teased, making Kagome puff up her cheeks.

"Hey!"

Inuyasha grinned down at her, "Ok, ok, no dying. But I'm still going to protect you. No matter what it takes."

"Let's agree to protect _each other_ and not dying, how's that?" Kagome retorted back, giving him a challenging look.

Inuyasha stared down at her in return, narrowing his eyes slightly at her challenge. He should be the one doing the protecting dammit. He was stronger, faster, bigger, hardened by the trials of fate, jaded in a fashion that was advantageous in fights. He was the one that could afford to risk injury due to his nature. 

He was the one the world didn't need. 

However, Kagome was much more than a lady in need of saving. She was smart, always quick to analyze a situation and bring forth the best plan. She was kind and caring, willing to help friend and foe alike in their time of need at the expense of her own health. And she was braver, so much braver than him, always willing to run into a fight to protect those she loved and the innocent humans. Even now her courage shone like a light as she faced her own potential fatal end with a shaky bravery that both amazed and terrified him. Kagome was everything he wasn't, the good the world needed. The good _he_ needed. 

He stared at her midnight eyes, the azure of here irides darkened by her mix of emotions. However one outshone them all, a mix of a dare along with a reassurance of triumphant victory. She was sure to her core they would come out victorious at the end of all this, that everyone would return home safe and that no one would die. And well, how could he argue that? 

"Alright, we'll protect each other then," Inuyasha whispered softly, amazed by the sheer depths of the woman underneath him. 

Kagome giggled delightfully and closed her eyes. 

When Sango and Miroku returned, Shippo had also woken up and was glued to Kagome’s side. It annoyed him, but he was thankful for the distraction the kitsune offered as Kagome giggled softly at another one of his stupid kid jokes. Inuyasha huffed, happy her mood shifted to more a positive note. The returning duo sat nearby, a package in the monk’s hand.

“What’s that?” Inuyasha asked.

“Gifts from the villagers for Reijiro. He is still some distance away, but we managed to get his exact whereabouts,” Miroku replied.

“Awesome,” Kagome said enthusiastically. She got up from her spot in the grass, yawing widely, “The sooner we find him the better.”

“We are to continue until we see the mountain to the west. From there we turn north, traveling through the mountain pass until we reach an abandoned home on top of a hill. It is a big house, so we shouldn’t miss it,” Miroku explained. 

“How much longer?” Inuyasha grunted.

“If we move fast, we should be able to reach it by midnight,” Miroku stated.

“Alright then. Let’s get moving,” Inuyasha stood up. He held his hand out and Kagome took it gratefully. He pulled her up, catching her when she stumbled a bit.

“You sure you’re up for this?” he asked gently, pitching his voice low while he held onto her arm tightly. 

“I’m fine Inuyasha,” Kagome said grumpily. He knew she knew he was worried, there was no need for the attitude. Inuyasha gave a soft keh and kneeled down.

“Alright then. Climb on wench,” he grouched at her. 

Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha’s neck. Together they left, the sun hanging low, but shining brightly in the sky. 

-

By the time the group arrived at the house, the moon was up, illuminating their trail. They had reached the top of the hill the villagers had described and were floored by the sight of, not a small humble home, but a manor three stories tall. It was decorated in intricate designs, the deep, polished red wood giving it a classic Japanese feel. It was the house of someone in royalty. Or someone with a lot of money. Kagome stared at the building, hoping she wouldn’t have to climb stairs. She wasn’t sure she could handle stairs right now. 

Halfway through their journey her body started aching. Everything hurt. Her legs, her arms, her chest, even her hair. The headache from earlier in the day returned with a vengeance and every slight movement Inuyasha made rattled her brain, making her mood worse. She was grumpy and tired and trying really hard not to take it out on Inuyasha. And she was scared, so scared, because the growing ache in her chest was familiar and she prayed it didn’t mean that the pain from before was coming back. 

When they reached the heavy, metal paneled front doors of the building, they paused. Miroku stepped up and knocked on the door twice. It was late in the night, but there was candlelight coming from the windows. Maybe Reijiro was home and still awake, though no one answered for some time. Miroku knocked again, harder this time. The echo rang in her ears and still no one answered.

“Maybe he isn’t home,” Shippo said from his perch on Sango’s shoulder. Kirara meowed, sitting on Sango’s other shoulder. 

“Should we turn back?” Sango asked. 

The door opened just as Miroku opened his mouth to reply. The man who peered out at them looked young. Too young to be a supposed wandering scholar with years of knowledge under his belt. He wore a green and white robe, decorated with gold chains and pendants. He had a book in one hand and a large, thick branch in the other. He looked ready to fight, actually, and Kagome narrowed her eyes cautiously. She felt Inuyasha shift under her and then his grip tighten on her thighs. She grasped his shoulders encouragingly, letting him know she was ready if he needed to run. 

“Who are you?” the man asked, not moving from his place hidden behind the half open door.

“Good evening, my name is Miroku. I deeply apologize for the late hour of our arrival. We were looking for a scholar named Reijiro?” Miroku introduced himself, strategically placing himself between the man and Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a step back, hiding both of them deeper in the shadow of the night. Kagome continued to stare at the scholar pointedly. If the stranger tried something, she wouldn’t hesitate to put him in his place. 

“My name is Reijiro,” Reijiro said cautiously. He paused for a moment, surveying the group and area with a careful eye, “Would you happen to know someone named Tazo?”

Miroku shook his head. Kagome watched tensely as Reijiro gave them all one last look over before lowering his makeshift weapon. 

“Good. That’s good,” Reijiro smiled then, his expression open and inviting. He opened the door wider, showing them a long hallway littered with lamps and decorative banners, “I apologize for greeting you in such a manner. A group of bandits have been terrorizing this area recently and they seem to have taken a liking to me. Please, do come in!”

Kagome saw Miroku nod in understanding and Sango looked back at them. It caused the other man to also look at them, a curious expression on his face. 

“Ah, are these your companions?” Reijiro’s eyes landed squarely on Inuyasha. More prominently, his noticeable white dog ears. Kagome scowled, feeling Inuyasha’s body stiffen even more underneath her. He was probably baring his fangs at the scholar. He wouldn’t start a fight, this time at least, but she still worried her lip, anxious to see how this played out. 

Reijiro stared at them for a moment. Then he blinked and let out a loud chuckle. 

“Do not fret, young demon. Your heritage is no concern of mine. Please, come inside,” Reijiro opened his door fully and beckoned to them to enter. 

Kagome, sensing the shift in the monk’s demeanor, felt a little better. He seemed like a good enough host to let them in this late at night. She reached out with a little spiritual energy and couldn’t sense any sinister intentions. In either case, anyone who didn’t care about Inuyasha’s blood status was a-ok in her book. Kagome gave a gentle tug on Inuyasha’s hair, prompting him to move forward. He tsked and slipped them through the door, following their friends into the building. 

The inside was dim, lit only by the low flame of scattered candles and torches. Kagome was happy to be riding Inuyasha, jealous knowing he could see perfectly well in the dark. Reijiro led them to a room down the hall, almost hidden behind a set of stairs. 

“I assume you came looking for knowledge. If I can help, I am happy to provide what you need, but it is rather late and your companion looks ready to sleep,” Reijiro said, motioning to the room. Kagome realized he was looking at her and she flushed. She was trying really hard to hide how  _ tired _ she felt. 

“Please, sleep here for the night. I am housed on the second floor, third door in. We will speak in the morning,” Reijiro bowed and left them at the front of the room, without waiting for acknowledgement from the group.

“Rude,” Kagome heard Inuyasha say. She tapped him on his cheek with her finger. 

“We’re the rude ones, showing up here in the middle of the night! The least we can do is let him sleep,” she whispered harshly. 

The group walked through the wooden door. Kagome was shocked at the sheer size of it. It was bigger than her home back in the future, two of her living rooms and her dining room put together. There was a large wooden table to the left, cabinets that held various kinds of kitchenware on the walls and a closed door to the upper left. To the right, there were a couple short legged coffee tables with soft blue china and linens. There wasn’t much else in the form of decoration, but there was enough space to fit all of them comfortably. 

“Whoa,” Shippo gasped. “This room is huge!”

“No kidding,” Inuyasha said, already walking towards the spot under the open window. He let Kagome climb down, staring worriedly at her. Kagome scowled at him. 

“You don’t have to keep fussing, I’m fine,” she said grumpily. She understood why he was worried, he was  _ always _ worried, but she was getting tired of his overprotectiveness. 

“I’m trying to make sure you don’t fall over,” Inuyasha growled, his grip on her waist tight. 

“I get it, but fussing over me isn’t helping!” Kagome snapped out, feeling irritated and too tired for this. She needed to go back to sleep already. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Inuyasha barked, letting her go. She wobbled a bit, but thankfully stood on her own two feet. 

“I’m just tired. Can I go to bed now, dad?” she couldn’t stop the snark that escaped. Inuyasha pulled a face and turned away.

“Whatever. Do what you want,” he spat back. He turned away from her, sitting down with his back against a wall. 

Kagome glared at the ground, feeling bone-tired. Everything hurt and the ache in her chest was getting worse. Reijiro returned with some futons and blankets for them and Kagome and Miroku apologized again for arriving so late. She ignored Inuyasha’s scoff and smiled when Reijiro waved her apology away, giving her a warm smile. She was happy their host was kind. She grabbed her futon and made herself comfortable, sleep making her eyes and body heavy. After laying down next to Inuyasha, absorbing his nearby warmth, she closed her eyes. She fell asleep in seconds.

-

When she awoke again, it was daytime and there were three sets of eyes staring right at her. She jumped up in alarm. 

“Whoa!” Shippo shouted, moving away from Kagome.

“What are you doing?!” she cried out, feeling very exposed. 

“You’ve been sleeping for almost half a day Kagome,” Sango said, also stepping away from Kagome’s direct line of sight. Kagome looked out the window and saw that Sango was right. The sun was almost right above them, showing that it was close to noon. 

“Really?” Kagome groaned, “I feel like I didn’t sleep at all.”

She realized almost immediately that she shouldn’t have said that. The startled, cautious looks she received told her that everyone would be on high alert now, not just Inuyasha. Inuyasha’s frown deepened, his expression hard with concern. She couldn’t deal with them right now, she really just wanted something to drink. And hopefully sleep more. 

Fortunately Reijiro walked in then, a tray full of snacks and a clay teapot with stacked cups, saving her from having to respond to any questions. 

“Ah young priestess! You are awake!” Reijiro said happily. He set the tray down on the table and walked towards her. 

“Good morning... err afternoon,” she corrected, pulling the blanket of her futon to cover more of her lap. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a short sleeved blouse before they left yesterday, wanting to at least be a little comfortable during their travels. She had slept with her clothes on, but still felt a little exposed in this new home. 

“I made some strong tea for you. I hope it will help with your exhaustion,” Reijiro said, pouring the tea out into multiple cups. Kagome took hers gingerly, letting the steam warm up her face. It helped her feel more awake already. 

“Thank you Reijiro. I really appreciate it,” Kagome said softly. 

Reijiro smiled broadly, “It is no problem. Miss-?”

Kagome took a sip. The tea was perfect, hot and full of flavor. 

“My name is Kagome,” she introduced herself with a grateful smile. She imagined the others already introduced themselves and was correct when Reijiro nodded and turned to Inuyasha.

“Young hanyou, thank you for catching that boar. With his meat I won’t have to hunt for quite a while! I’ll make sure to prepare good food tonight.” Reijiro was a happy guy, she noticed. His cheery nature was a nice change from the usual nervous and sometimes aggressive people they had met before. 

Inuyasha tsked, but nodded, acknowledging Reijiro’s thanks. Kagome looked around and saw the room in the daylight. It looked the same as last night, except now there was a stack of books on the other coffee table. She wondered what they were about. Reijiro noticed her look and answered her unspoken question. 

“I’ve brought all my tomes related to demonic possession. I think we should be able to find something that can help provide an answer to your plight Miss Kagome,” Reijiro stated, grabbing a book from the pile. It looked old and battered, well-loved. 

“We’ve explained to Reijiro the events with the Incubus,” Miroku said to her, reaching over to grab another book. “We went into as much detail as possible, but Reijiro says it would be helpful if you could tell us from your perspective what happened.”

Kagome’s shoulders dropped, “I can’t recall very clearly the battle and I don’t remember anything after I passed out.” 

She grimaced, rubbing at her chest. Inuyasha, who was focused on her, noticed and she caught him trying to reach out for her. She stopped him with a glare, not wanting to cause a fuss in front of their guest. Inuyasha huffed, but stayed in his spot and didn’t say another word. There was no reason to panic yet, the ache was growing, but not fast enough to force action from them. She would talk to Miroku once they finished with Reijiro. 

“Can you tell me what happened when the Incubus grabbed you?” Reijiro asked gently. 

Kagome hummed. “It all happened so fast…one second I was notching my bow, the next the Incubus twisted my arms behind me and had me captive. I… I wanted to call for help, but it was too late. The Incubus was screaming, I couldn’t understand what he was saying, but he was panicking really hard. Then Inuyasha’s attack hit and I blacked out.” 

If anyone asked her about being hit by Inuyasha’s backlash wave, she wouldn’t be able to describe the pain. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. She felt her skin sliced by the wind, starting off like numerous papercuts and then rapidly going deeper and deeper until it began to shave through her bones. It was burning and all-consuming, not even allowing her a break in its intensity. She had passed out soon enough, the pain too much to bear. And when she came too again, weary and dazed in Kaede’s hut, she realized she had somehow survived. She did not know how, didn’t know the powers that worked to heal her, erasing her wounds and scars. But she was thankful it did, thankful that Inuyasha was spared the trauma of seeing her body in such a state. 

The thought that Inuyasha would find her dead body, mangled and shredded by his attack, hurt so much more than enduring the pain of his backlash wave. 

“When I woke up again, my body was on fire. Inuyasha was running back to our village to find Kaede, our healer.”

Inuyasha turned sharply to her, confused. “Wait, you don’t remember what you did that night? After the battle?”

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha’s eyes widened with surprise. 

“What? Did I do something?” she asked cautiously. But instead of answering, Inuyasha flushed deep cherry red and clamped his mouth shut with an audible click. 

_ Oh no...  _ She groaned. She had a feeling this wasn’t going to be good. 

“Inuyasha tell me what happened? Did I do something weird?” Clearly something had happened to invoke such a response from the normally repressive man. Did she confess her feelings to him in some sort of dying declaration? Did she wake up and curse at him? Did she run around naked or try to eat bugs or something equally as crazy? Her imagination went wild with possibilities.

“Kagome dear, calm down,” Miroku chuckled, motioning for her to relax. She put a hand to her chest, trying to calm her agitated heart. “You did nothing bad. You simply expressed your...desire for our half-demon companion.” 

Kagome stared bug-eyed at Miroku, who sent her an amused, telling grin. It took her a second to fully understand what he was implying. When her brain finally caught on, all her blood rushed straight to her head.

“What?” she choked out. First, that she had woken up and couldn’t even remember confused her. Second, she expressed her desires to Inuyasha?

Forget almost dying via his backlash wave, she was going to die of pure mortification. 

Inuyasha wailed, waving at Miroku with angry gestures. 

“Shut up, you idiot!” he exclaimed. 

She slowly turned to look at Inuyasha, knowing her face, ears and neck were crimson. In what way did she express her...desires? That was what she was most curious about. Judging by how red and nervous Inuyasha was, she imagined they didn’t go farther than kissing. Inuyasha was easily flustered and kissing would definitely be enough to set off her shy hanyou.

She felt a pang of sadness at not being able to remember their first kiss. 

“Did we…” Kagome trailed off, looking shyly up at Inuyasha. She meant if they kissed, but the way Inuyasha snapped his head to hers, eyes wider than she had ever seen, told her he was thinking of something  _ completely  _ different. Inuyasha let out a strangled noise. 

“No!” he howled, “I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that and you know it!” 

He took on a battle stance, ready to fight anyone who would challenge him. Kagome felt a little amused by his antics. He was so defensive, too defensive for it to have been just a kiss. He said he wouldn’t take advantage of her, but what did that mean? She paled as a thought came to her. 

Oh Kami, did she try to have sex with him? 

She definitely needed to know now. For the sake of her sanity at least. 

“Inuyasha, please tell me what I did.” Kagome asked again, trying to be serious despite turning redder than a lobster. If she tried to proposition him, she was ok with that. She was going to have to find the nearest hill and bury herself alive, but she was ok with it. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about being with Inuyasha that way on an almost daily basis. 

Inuyasha’s mouth stayed firmly shut, refusing to give in.

“Fine, you don’t have to tell me EXACTLY what happened,” Kagome said, exasperated. “Just, give me an overview!” 

“Y-you woke up and your eyes were all fucked up and then you jumped me like some harlet!” Inuyasha choked out. His deep blush cut through the harshness of his words. 

“My eyes?” she questioned, feeling offended. A harlet? How dare he call her a harlet! She was a regular, warm blooded female thank you very much!

“Yea!” he shouted again. “They were grey and shit and had white threads in them. It was fucking weird,” Inuyasha quieted down, thinking. “You really don’t remember?”

“No. I don’t know at all what you’re talking about,” Kagome said crossly, still a bit miffed at being called a harlet. So what if she tried to have sex with him, it wasn’t like she tried to solicit anyone else!

...she really hoped she hadn’t tried to solicit anyone else. 

“I woke up because I heard the commotion you two were making. After you and Inuyasha parted, you kissed Sango and tried to grab at me, but Inuyasha pulled you away. Your behavior was strange, but there were no problems communicating with us. You were talking with us without hesitation. How strange that you cannot remember. Maybe the theory of demon possession is more accurate,” Miroku commented.

Kagome ignored the fact that she kissed Sango, refusing to look at her best friend. At least until her embarrassment dropped to more manageable levels. She thought about how demon possessions worked and if a demon did possess her, it would explain it taking over her body and making her do stupid and embarrassing things without her knowledge. Or permission. 

She felt the ache start up again in her chest, the burning sensation making her grimace. 

“We should look into the unique quality of her eyes,” Reijiro spoke up, closing the book he was reading. “You said they were grey with white threads?”

Kagome ignored the discussion that started between Miroku and Reijiro. Demonic possession made sense, but she was a miko and a powerful one at that. There was no way a demon could survive the pure spiritual energy her core radiated. And if she was being possessed by a demon, why did it feel like it was draining her instead than possessing her? 

Oh Kami, her chest  _ burned. _

She gasped when another pulse of pain went through her, her lungs tightening in her chest. She felt like she was suffocating, unable to take in a breath. Her eyes pricked with tears ready to escape. Panic took over, memories of the agony she felt in Kaede’s hut reminding her things were going to get worse. So much worse. 

She tried to call for Inuyasha, but another pulse of flame burst between her breasts and she cried out instead, falling to her side. She clawed at her chest, trying desperately to breathe through the pain. A strong hand pushed her to her back, yanking her hands away from her chest. She cried, pitiful moans rising from her throat along with harsh hisses. She opened her eyes and through blurry tears saw Inuyasha trying to pull her shirt up. His fingers fumbled for a bit at the hem of her shift before he let go, grasped the collar of her shirt and ripped it right down the middle.

She mourned the loss of another piece of clothing. 

She at least hoped Inuyasha wouldn’t let Reijiro see her naked. 

“Miroku!” Inuyasha cried out. She wondered what it was he saw, what was on her skin that caused him to panic so much. She managed to light her head enough to look down her nose and gasped. In the space between her breasts, slightly hidden by her bra, was a dark, mottled bruise. It was darker than any bruise she had ever seen and her eyes traced the strange webbing that was growing from the mark. It was thin, almost vein like and spreading steadily around the mark. Her breath quickened when she realized it  _ was _ her veins, turning black and decayed. 

A dark touch caressed her heart. She stiffened, her fear spiking when she couldn’t find where it was coming from. Only that it scorched her from the tips of her hair to the bottom of her toes. She lashed out, trying to grasp at anything that could help keep her from drowning in the sea of flames. 

“Kagome!” Inuyasha cried, his call filled with terror and alarm. He was going to be  _ insufferable  _ after this. That was her last conscious thought as the feeling of acid melting her veins caused her to scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! *insert heart emojis times 1000*


	8. Fairy Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! To those who are celebrating, or not celebrating, I still hope you all have a great weekend.
> 
> Here is chapter 8 of Wishes! Enjoy!

Inuyasha was in a frenzy. Miroku already had his ofudas out, ready to beat back the dark energy. His fingers were trembling so much he wasn’t able to pull her shirt over her head. So he shredded it instead, vowing to replace it as soon as he could. The dark mark was back, pulsating with a dark, ominous, power. Black tendrils radiated out from the center of her chest, stretched like thin and deadly spider webs. 

“Oh Kami,” he heard Reijiro whisper. His inner demon howled at another man seeing Kagome in such a state. He struggled to push his inner demon down with a firm grip. 

“Reijiro, please help us-.” Miroku pleaded with the other man, but the scholar ran off, his footsteps echoing throughout the manor. Inuyasha didn’t know how Reijiro could help, but Miroku wasted precious seconds staring after the scholar before turning back to Kagome. 

“The webbing isn’t as far as last time, but I might still need someone to hold her down.” Miroku said, gathering his prayer beads. Sango stood some distance away, holding onto Shippo tightly as they watched with matching, horrified expressions.

Kagome whimpered, gasping for air, her visible pain making his stomach clench. He knew the exchange of energy was going to hurt him, but this time he refused to leave her side. He shifted to sit above Kagome, cradling her head in his lap. With gentle strokes, he smoothed her damp her in comforting motions. He flinched when she let out another agonized scream. 

“Fight this Kagome! You can do it, be strong!” he commanded, riling up her fighting spirit. Kagome's eyes squeezed shut, but she nodded her head vigorously, acknowledging that she heard him. That she was still there, still conscious. She was a fighter through and through and he watched proudly when her brows furrowed in a determined slant. Her body stiffened and he felt her jaw clench tightly under his hands, her bones trembling from the force it took to hold back another scream. 

“Ready Inuyasha?” Miroku asked, knowing the half-demon wasn’t going to move one inch from his spot. Inuyasha nodded, placing his palms firmly on Kagome’s shoulders. He tried not to use too much strength, afraid to break her bones in her agitated state. 

He nodded to Miroku to hurry up and Miroku took a deep breath, lifting a palm over the mark. 

“Wait!” Reijiro cried out as he stormed back into the room, stumbling over the pile of books. He had an old jeweled necklace in his palm. The necklace had an ornate chain, a weaving strand of yellow gold with a green pendant, oval in shape. Reijiro slid next to Kagome’s body and slammed the pendant right on the dark mark. Inuyasha glared at Reijiro, silently promising pain in the near future. Then he felt Kagome gasp, her throat working to bring in air to her lungs under his palms. Her mouth opened and closed with wordless cries before she choked and her whole body went limp.

“You bastard, I’ll fucking kill you!” Inuyasha roared, reaching over to grab Reijiro by the collar of his robe. Before Reijiro had a chance to speak, he felt Kagome’s head move slightly on his lap. She moved sluggishly, groaning in pain, but her jackrabbit heartbeat was slowing. He let go of the man’s robe and watched as the dark webbing started receding until it was absorbed into the dark mark. The bruise then changed from hideous black, to mottled purple, then yellowish-grey before disappearing entirely, leaving creamy skin in its place. 

The whole room was so silent the humans could hear the crickets from the forest nearby. 

“What the fuck…” Inuyasha gasped, moving his hands to cradle her head again. The necklace Reijiro brought lay limply on top of her bra, the once dull gem now glowing faintly. 

“It’s a parasite,” Reijiro wheezed out. Inuyasha reached down to touch her skin, but she didn’t moan or wince. She had no other marks on her chest, neck or abdomen. He called for Sango to check under her bindings just in case. He looked away respectfully when she checked, but Sango didn’t find anything either. Her skin was as clean and clear as a newborn baby. He glanced at his companions, who were equally just as shocked as he was, then turned to Reijiro. 

Reijiro was trembling slightly, sitting on his ass in front of them. He moved with careful deliberation, as if not wanting to startle the clearly more powerful man in the room. Inuyasha caught the slight tremor in his muscles and also caught the wide smile he was trying to hide. His blood boiled with anger. He was clearly terrified, but the scholar within him was fascinated by Kagome’s plight and the subsequent cure by the necklace he brought. Inuyasha felt like gutting him with his sword. 

He held back the violent thought by a  _ very _ thin leash. 

When Reijiro finally spoke, with a quiet sort of amazed caution in his voice, Inuyasha blinked at what he said. 

“Have you heard of a genie?”

A what now?

Inuyasha had a feeling this was going to take a while. He was glad that Kagome, now calm and breathing without difficulty, wasn’t in any more pain. Taking off his fire rat robe, he covered her, pulling away the shredded remains of her shirt. He slipped the necklace over her head. The pendant landed right in her clavicle, still glowing eerily. Gathering her up in his arms, he went back to his spot under the window, sending Reijiro a withering look. He wouldn’t allow Kagome to be inspected like a bug in the pursuit of knowledge. He didn’t care that the guy had useful information. If he tried to touch Kagome, even under the guise of helping her, he would break both his arms. 

Reijiro sat back, a good distance away from Inuyasha. With shaking hands, Reijiro poured them all tea and started to explain. 

“Genies are centuries old, maybe more. They are powerful spiritual beings that are able to grant any wish you desire. Because of their immense power, they are normally trapped in gourds or lamps and are limited to granting only three wishes. You cannot characterize them as good or evil. They are simply just genies, carrying years of knowledge and power to be wielded by the next human they find,” Reijiro paused and took a sip of his tea. 

“The being inside of Miss Kagome is similar to a genie, but much more malicious. They are parasites that go by the name of jinn. They live on this world as wandering spirits, causing havoc where they go. To survive, they trick humans into being their host in exchange for numerous wishes, then drain their very essence.”

“Is that what’s happening to Kagome?” Sango asked, sounding deeply disturbed by the tale. She held onto Shippo still, who was calmer now that Kagome was asleep. The kit had his face buried in Sango’s neck, his back shaking with silent tears. 

Reijiro nodded, “I believe so. The parasite is draining her energy as well as corrupting her spiritual core. A normal human is unable to fight back and thus is consumed by the jinn, but a person with a core high in spiritual energy clashes with the evil of the jinn.”

“How do you know all this?” Miroku asked, fascinated by the knowledge the scholar had of what was occurring in Kagome’s body.

“I read tales about genies and jinn. There was a journal written by a priest many years ago about his encounter with a jinn. He didn’t call it that, but based on previous findings I could conclude it was a jinn. The priest had written down the endless pain of being consumed by the creature. His very essence was slowly being drained, leaving him exhausted and unable to recover, even if he slept for hours. When the pain hit, he described it as being burned alive. His lungs burning to ash, his organs and veins decaying, his very skin melting. It was a long, brutal battle between them and in the end, he did not make it. His last entry was a dying declaration and a single warning to be wary of any creature promising eternal life and fortune.” 

Inuyasha frowned. He sympathized with Kagome and applauded her strength. He knew if it was happening to him he would be howling and lashing out at everyone around him. 

“He had also described in detail a strange dark mark that appeared on his chest, right between his pectorals. From it spread a dark webbing and he was able to record that when the webbing covered the majority of his body, he began to have difficulty moving and speaking. It doesn’t say what happened after, but my assumption is that the end result is paralysis.” 

“Son of a bitch,” Inuyasha cursed, gripping Kagome tighter to him. Inuyasha couldn’t wrap his head around what Reijiro was explaining, but he understood paralyzed and he understood pain and he didn’t like either of them. 

“The only way for a jinn to enter a human’s body is for that person to make a wish. Do you know if she called for any wishes at any time during the battle with the Incubus?” Reijiro asked. 

“No, not while we were fighting. And by the time we were able to reach her, she was already unconscious.” Miroku replied, hand rubbing his chin in thought. 

“Maybe the jinn sensed an unspoken wish and still granted it?” Sango suggested.

“The wish usually has to be spoken out loud, but it is possible. Jinn are nefarious, resorting to all sorts of trickery to get what they need.” Reijiro frowned, moving to grab a book from the pile beside him.

“ _ As usual, you humans know nothing. _ ” 

Inuyasha froze. A low, deep, male voice echoed in the room and he looked around to see where it had come from. He noticed his comrades were all facing him, wide eyed. He stiffened and looked down. Kagome was awake and looking right at him. 

In one fluid motion Kagome escaped his embrace, moving to stand above them. Inuyasha’s surprise took over his limbs, rendering them unable to move to grab her. Kagome rolled her muscles in a long stretch, the joints popping. And just when things couldn’t get any weirder, she gazed upon them all with eyes that were blacker than the deepest void. 

_“I do not have much time, so I will explain quickly. My name is Amon.”_ The smooth male voice coming from Kagome’s lips was jarring, making him growl uncertainty. 

“ _ He is correct, I am a jinn, but we are not parasites, _ ”  he spat, as if disgusted by the word. He shot a glare at Reijiro and Miroku. “ _ Humans come to us looking for answers to their plights and needs and we jinn respond to their desires. They call us parasites because they simply cannot accept when it comes time for them to pay for what we give them.”  _

_“I was trapped in the body of that...monster_ _for centuries. Over time I grew weaker, while the demon grew stronger and I feared that I would eventually fade into nothingness. Then the door to freedom opened. I did not hesitate to escape,”_ he continued. Kagome’s eye twitched and her hand spasmed. Kagome’s other hand gripped it tight. _“I did not know she was holy and very powerful.”_

Inuyasha saw her muscles spasm and hoped that it was Kagome causing it, fighting against the creature controlling her. 

“How did you get in?” Miroku asked.

_“She made a wish. A small wish, requiring almost no exchange of life. However in my weakened state I was unable to control my power. The contract is frail and the results are a mess, as you can see. Her mind is stuck in a half-aware state, influenced by her wish, and our souls are stuck in a battle of wills, her light fighting against my nature.”_ Kagome’s hand spasmed again. 

“What was her wish?” Inuyasha asked, unable to resist. He clenched the hilt of his sword tight, to help ground him to this moment. The jinn, Amon, looked down at the hands that were now almost convulsing. 

_ “That is not for me to say. I’m running out of time. Her soul is warring with mine for control and I do not wish to take this woman’s life. I only want to be free.” _

“But how do we do that? How do we free you!” Shippo piped up from his seat next to Sango. Sango looked ready to beat the creature out of Kagome, her fists clenched tight to her sides. He wondered what would happen if they did that. 

_ “I do not know.” _

“Some help you are,” Inuyasha grumbled, glaring at the jinn. 

“What will happen if we don’t or can’t release you?” Miroku asked quietly.

Kagome’s body started trembling all over, the ticks reaching her other hand and mouth. Her soft lips curled into a self-reproaching grin, Amon’s deep voice resolute in its answer.

_ “Then we will both perish.” _

Inuyasha’s stomach contorted into knots. 

_ “I cannot hold on _ ,” Amon grunted. With those terrible blackened eyes, he stared directly at Inuyasha.  _ “When her eyes are the color of a storm, she is under the control of our contract. She is in no pain. There is little time before both our spirits are reduced to ash. Save us.” _

His last words were a gasp, Kagome’s body giving a long, heavy heave. The black disappeared, leaving midnight blue for a brief second before her eyelids closed and she fainted. Inuyasha leapt forward and caught Kagome before she fell to the floor. 

“What, the actual, fuck,” Inuyasha breathed as he picked Kagome up and took her quickly back to her bed roll, wondering if he should restrain her. Luckily the necklace was still glowing, working its strange power in keeping the mark at bay. 

“That was unbelievable,” Miroku said, grasping at his hair. Reijiro nodded, standing up from his place next to Miroku. 

“I think we need something a bit stronger than tea,” he said and walked back out of the room.

Shippo crawled up to Kagome, swollen red eyes looking up at Inuyasha. He saw pure fear and sadness in them, making his gut clench painfully. 

“Is Kagome gonna die?” he sniffled, clutching at Inuyasha’s fire rat robe. Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but he didn’t know what to say. He felt dizzy and disoriented, unsure of what to do next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho! We finally know who is in Kagome's body! lol Let me know what you think of Amon! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Not so Subtle Demands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A present for all, a second chapter in the same week (especially for you Stealth_star ❤️❤️❤️) 
> 
> From here there's going to be occasional changes in POVs. Let me know if that's confusing, so I know what to do better next time!
> 
> Lastly, thank you all for sticking by this story. I sincerely appreciate every comment and kudos and even if you don't leave a comment and kudos, I still appreciate you taking the time to read Wishes! I hope you are all having a great time, as much fun as I had writing it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Inuyasha looked around at his human friends. They were all taking long drinks of the hard liquor Reijiro somehow produced. Inuyasha saw no sense in drinking, he was too worried about Kagome and also knew liquor did nothing to him. But humans always needed some way to cope with events that were out of their norm. He accepted it as their way of coping, even if he was irritated by it. He absently ran his fingers through Kagome’s hair, avoiding Shippo who had curled up next to her and cried himself to sleep. He watched his friends drink and talk the night away, his frustration mounting. 

“I still cannot believe we spoke with a creature from eons past. He might be centuries- no, millennia years old,” Reijiro gushed in a way that grated at him. 

“Do you think there’s a way we can call him back? He might have the answers to help save Kagome, we just have to force him to tell us,” Sango said, still sensible after stopping at two drinks. The other two men took her share and Inuyasha’s too. 

“I don’t think we should risk it,” Miroku’s voice sounded a little slurred, but still functioning. “We don’t know what might happen to Kagome if he tries to take over again.” 

“What other choice do we have?” Sango shot back, gripping her empty cup tight. 

Inuyasha’s ears twitched irritably, feeling a small headache form from the massive influx of information and stress. 

“Millennia!” Reijiro crowed, laughing boisterously and he snarled at the scholar. 

“Shut up!” Inuyasha yelled, finally fed up with them, “We need to make a plan.” 

“How can we make a plan when we don't even understand how jinn work?” Sango asked dryly. “We should try to summon him back.”

“Wait!” Reijiro said before getting up, wobbling a little on his feet. He left the room and returned much quicker than Inuyasha expected, a black leather-bound journal in his hands. 

“I bought this off a traveler, years ago. It had fascinating stories about spirits who grant wishes,” Reijiro was whispering, as if sharing a big secret with them. “I enjoyed reading them, connecting them to the books I discovered about genies and jinns. Maybe it will have more clues!” 

Reijiro opened the book. He read the stories about genies and jinn, creatures who grant wishes, the same bullshit from earlier. Inuyasha didn’t care about any of that. All he wanted to know was how to get the damn thing out of her!

“A jinn survives by draining the lifeforce of its human host-” Reijiro read and it sparked something in Inuyasha. 

“Hold on!” he cut in, “It was stuck in the Incubus for a long time right? So clearly it can go in human and demon bodies. Incubi also drain the lifeforce of humans, so the Jinn had double the energy source. Shouldn’t the jinn have gotten stronger, not weaker then while he was trapped?” 

Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. “That is a good point.”

Reijiro brightened as an idea came to him, “Ah, I think I got it!”

He ripped a sheet from a nearby book and grabbed a small brush and ink. Drawing two large curves, each on top of each other with arrows pointed at each other’s end, he wrote Incubus and jinn at the place where they would connect.

“Like Inuyasha said, incubi and succubi demons survive by draining the lifeforce of creatures, not necessarily only humans. Jinn do the same. This means that when the Incubus captured the jinn, they entered a closed loop. The energy the Incubus consumed went into the Jinn, then went back to the Incubus. The biggest difference is that any wish granted drains a jinn’s power and that Incubi have the ability to control how much energy is consumed or given out. I believe the Incubus did just that, only allowing small trickles of energy to the jinn, enough to keep it alive and able to grant him his wishes,” Reijiro explained. 

“Didn’t the creature say it could grant numerous wishes?” Sango asked quickly.

Reijiro nodded, “With each wish, more energy is needed to counter the jinn’s need for consumption as well as power the jinn’s ability to grant wishes. The incubus would have had to sacrifice many souls just to stay alive, let alone have his wishes granted.”

That was sobering to hear. Inuyasha remembered the night before meeting the Incubus, Kagome describing what felt like thousands of souls trapped within the barrier created by the demon. It would explain the sensation they felt upon entering the village. While Inuyasha couldn’t sense the souls Kagome spoke about, he believed her claims. He felt pity for the poor humans trapped in a cage they could never escape.

The mood soured for the rest of the night. 

“I think we should go rest, figure out tomorrow what to do next,” Miroku finally suggested and Inuyasha couldn’t agree more. 

-

The early light of dawn woke Inuyasha, but anything could have really. He slept fitfully, dreams of Kagome’s limp, unmoving body torturing him all night. He uncurled himself from his position under the window, searching the area for any danger. Once he cleared the area free of any demons or human bandits, he reached out to Kagome. She was still peacefully slumbering in her bedroll, breath steady. Shippo had maneuvered his way into her bed in the middle of the night and was sleeping curled to her side, tail under her arm.

The necklace was still there, a stark reminder of last night and the hourglass they were forced to work against. 

A wave of unexpected worry washed over him when he caught the small kitsune whimper in his sleep. He wondered if they should have left him behind. This was too much for even his brain to wrap around. For a young demon like Shippo, who loved Kagome like his own mother, it was a lot to handle. But forcing the kit to go home would be more trouble than it was worth. Not to mention a waste of time. They needed every second they could get to save Kagome. 

Ears perking, they caught the sounds of someone rustling nearby. Reijiro was entering the room, holding another tray filled with empty bowls. 

“I made soup. You are welcome to have some,” Reijiro said quietly. 

The others woke up soon after Reijiro arrived with breakfast. They each took a bowl and ate slowly, thinking about the day before. Inuyasha considered waking Kagome up to eat, but he didn’t want to risk letting the _thing_ inside her take over again, even if it was the best way to get some answers. Still, she needed to eat. He turned back to try and wake her and found she was already awake, grey-white eyes staring irritability right back at him.

“You guys are seriously eating without me? How rude!” her cheeks puffed as she pouted, sitting up quickly on her bedroll. Inuyasha’s jaw dropped. How did she wake up without him noticing?

“You are awake! How do you feel?” Sango cheered, gathering an empty bowl to presumably spoon a serving of soup for Kagome. 

“I’m hungry! I feel like I haven't eaten in days and I need food!” Kagome complained like a child. Inuyasha blinked, bewildered by the crazy turns the days were taking recently. Was she possessed again? Her eyes weren’t black this time, instead they were the grey-white from before. 

_Is this what Amon meant?_ He thought to himself, remembering the jinn’s final words. Stuck in a contract. Her wish, but still under his control? For the second time, Inuyasha wondered what Kagome’s wish could have been. 

_Maybe to be more of a brat,_ he scowled, watching her bark orders like some spoiled princess. 

“I’m thirsty. Get me some water,” she ordered, staring at Miroku. 

“Get your own water,” Inuyasha barked, putting his bowl aside. Kagome whipped her head towards him and gave him the dirtiest glare she could manage. Usually at the receiving end of such glares, he wasn’t phased at all. 

“I SAID,” Kagome snapped, “I want water. NOW.”

“It is ok Inuyasha, I shall get the water,” Reijiro said softly. Inuyasha turned to their host and shook his head.

“No. Wish or no wish, she doesn’t need to be a bitch about it. If she wants something, she can ask for it nicely. Or will **Amon** not let her?” Inuyasha sneered. He couldn’t stop the bitter note to his words. It didn’t sit well with him that Kagome was controlled by some weird spirit, forcing her to act this way. 

Kagome’s glare lessened a bit as she said, “What does Amon have to do with this?” 

Inuyasha was shocked, “You know who he is?!”

Kagome gave him a deadpan look, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. She was really starting to piss him off. 

“Of course I know who Amon is, stupid. He’s the guy inside me, duh!” 

Inuyasha sputtered, surprised at Kagome’s knowledge of the spirit inside her and the attitude she gave him. As if he was the clueless idiot! Inuyasha took a deep breath. 

_It’s not her, it's the jinn. It’s not her, it’s the jinn!_ he repeated to himself, trying to steady his temper. 

Kagome turned away, done with their conversation, and her gaze landed on Reijiro. They widened a fraction, her expression morphing into something more mischievous. 

“Hey, you aren't that bad looking. In my time, they have a word for men like you,” Kagome purred. “Silver foxes.” 

“What does that even mean?!” Inuyasha bellowed, feeling the grip of jealousy take hold. 

“It means he’s super hot _and_ experienced~” Kagome said knowingly and carefree. 

“Kagome!” 

“Kami!” 

“Oh my…” 

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku shouted respectively. 

Reijiro, for his part, just smiled.

“My dear, you flatter me with your words. However I am much too old. Perhaps you would have a better time with the young hanyou sitting next to you,” he said calmly. 

“I mean sure, he's gonna go first.” Kagome responded nonchalantly. 

“KAGOME!” Inuyasha cried out. He knew his cheeks were crimson, he could tell by how hot his face was. 

“What?” she shrugged. “It’s not a secret that I've wanted to jump you for years now. You’re the only moron who HASN’T noticed.” 

“Wha- I- Stop! Just shut up!” Inuyasha shouted, cupping his hands over his ears. He didn’t want to hear Kagome’s craziness anymore and he especially didn’t want to hear her saying those words! He liked it better when she was unconscious! 

Kagome huffed, staring at him like he was the crazy one. Miroku, taking pity on his pitiful friend, derailed the conversation.

“Kagome, you mentioned Amon. Have you spoken with him?” he asked gently, amusement coloring his words. 

Kagome bit her lip, “Kinda? We didn’t talk a lot, but I know he granted my wish and I _love_ him for that.”

“Has Amon mentioned anything else?” Miroku prompted further. 

“Well, not really,” Kagome said, shaking her head. “He was just grouchy and muttering something about failed plans to be free. Hey! When I saw Aladdin as a kid at the end of the movie he made a wish and the genie was free! Maybe-”

Inuyasha slapped his hand over her mouth, flicking his eyes worriedly over at Reijiro. It wasn’t common knowledge that Kagome was from the future and he preferred to keep it that way. However the monk stayed calm, not concerned or phased by Kagome’s strange words. In his defense, this was a strange situation. 

A wet sensation tickled his palm and he yanked it away, staring wide eyed at her. “Did you just-?”

Kagome smirked and stuck out her tongue in a _very_ indecent manner. It should have been impossible, but his face burned even more. 

“So it’s possible to wish for the jinn’s freedom?” Miroku asked, glossing over the fact that his friend was essentially being molested. The bastard was probably enjoying this. 

Kagome nodded, “Yup! But I’ll probably die then. And I can’t die yeeeet,” she dragged the word, giving Inuyasha a flaming look. “I haven’t had sex with dog boy here.”

Miroku burst into laughter, Sango dropping her head into her hands. 

_Someone put me out of my misery…_ he thought, praying for his face to return to its normal. He couldn’t even process her statement, blood racing between his face and groin. 

After some more scandalous declarations, several of which made Inuyasha vow to clean her mouth out with soap once this was all done, he managed to keep her distracted by convincing her to play with Shippo. The young kitsune had thankfully woke up _after_ Kagome was done soliciting him. Before she conceded, she stole his bowl of soup, which he did not mind; and thanked Reijiro for her glass of water by batting her beautiful lashes at him, which he did mind. 

“She said she could die if we wish for the jinn’s freedom. It’s possible the amount of energy needed to grant such a wish is more than Kagome can provide,” Miroku said, his earlier humor dying down and focusing on the task at hand. Though Inuyasha caught the grin Miroku sent sneakily his way. Inuyasha gave him a dirty look back. 

“I think I have an idea,” Reijiro said, smartly not engaging in the antics of his guests, as he began to gather the empty bowls. “There is an old lake deep within mountains, about two and a half days' walk north. It is said it was formed on top of a sacred line, a river of supernatural energy hidden deep underground. The lake has been saturated by the sacred line for centuries. I think if Miss Kagome were to bathe in its waters, it might give her enough power to purify the creature instead of wishing it away. None of us want to risk her life by making another wish.” 

“You think? How do we know this lake exists?” Inuyasha glowered at him, not wanting to bet Kagome’s life on a hunch. 

Reijiro shrugged, “I have never been there and so cannot attest to the truth of such a tale.”

“It’s better than what we have now, which is nothing,” Sango broke in, “Thank you Reijiro, for all your help.”

“It is no trouble. You have granted me an experience I will never forget and I thank you for that,” Reijiro said, smiling. 

Inuyasha struggled to not punch the guy in the face. The scholar types were always bat-shit crazy. 

“We’re heading out?” Shippo called out to them. He let go of his yoyo and Kagome laughed when it bounced around, doing aerial somersaults and tricks. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Inuyasha replied. 

They gathered their things and headed outside, ready to journey towards their next destination. It was a struggle to get Kagome on track with their new, shaky plan. It took a couple threats and then just plain begging before she finally complied. She climbed on his back quickly, her sigh of contentment ruffling the hair on his neck. 

“Before you go, please take these,” Reijiro handed them a satchel. In it was a bag with dried meat, some nuts and berries, a couple pouches filled with what he smelled was water and other supplies. 

He motioned to the necklace that was now part of Kagome’s new outfit, a strappy shirt and short skirt that Sango found in her yellow bag. The green gem was still glowing, but it was fainter than yesterday. “I found this charm in a temple deep to the north. When I examined it, I realized it had the properties similar to a containment spell. I am relieved that it worked in this situation, keeping the corruption at bay. However I am not sure how long the spell will last and and regrettably, I do not have another,” Reijiro warned. 

“Hopefully the jinn will have been purified by then. Thank you, Reijiro, for your hospitality and kindness. May Kami protect you,” Miroku said, bowing to the elder man. 

Reijiro bowed low, prayer beads clicking together, “May Kami protect you. Safe travels.”

Inuyasha was already walking away, not caring about what was happening anymore. But Reijiro, annoying as he was, had really helped them out. He knew Kagome would chew him out till next week if he didn’t help the guy in return.

“Oi!” Inuyasha called out. Reijiro glanced in Inuyasha’s direction, puzzled, “Look for a tanuki demon named Gin. Last I heard he was two villages south. Tell him I sent you. He owes me a favor and will protect you against those stupid bandits.”

Reijiro’s shocked smile was wide, his voice trembling as he spoke, “Thank you, young hanyou. May Kami bless you in your travels.”

Inuyasha gave the scholar one more glance before walking away, heading towards the snow capped mountains that would determine their future. 

-

When Kagome opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was crystal blue sprinkled with forest green. She moved her head sideways and noticed she was in a forest. The grass under her body was soft and sparkling with morning dew. She vaguely wondered why her clothes didn’t feel wet as she blinked up at the clear sky. 

It was a dense and bountiful forest, filled with elms, oaks and ginkgo trees. There was enough shade to cover her body. Though she couldn’t find the sun, she felt its warm heat surrounding the area. It felt like a clear, spring day. She sat up slowly, feeling calm, now. She felt like she was missing something, but couldn’t quite figure out what it was. 

Looking around she didn’t sense anyone around her. She tried to use her senses to reach further out, but couldn’t find anyone. The thought of being alone in the middle of a forest in feudal era Japan should have freaked her out, but it didn’t. It felt like she was in her own world, protected from those who would harm her.

Suddenly, a specter appeared before her. It was dim, see-through almost, but she could see that it was male with rich chocolate skin and flowing midnight hair. She couldn’t see his face, only sharp features and smooth skin. It had no shirt and was dressed in loose, long pants that reminded her a lot of Middle Eastern clothing, gold chains around his waist and neck glinting with its own light. She felt like she should be embarrassed at her imagination conjuring up a half-naked man, but she was just confused. 

“Who are you?” she asked. The specter just stared at her, or more like through her. It moved slowly, like a toy running low on battery. 

“What are you doing here?” she ventured. 

“ _Trapped_ …” it whispered softly, the voice deep and soothing. Could it have been another demon trapped in this mysterious world?

“What am I doing here?” she asked, trying a different tactic. It wasn’t the first time she was sucked into a different world or a new dimension. She wondered if Kanna was responsible this time. Then she remembered Kanna was dead. 

The ghostly being didn’t reply, merely floated in the air, aimlessly. 

“ _Your soul_ …” it said, voice even lower than before. The specter was fading. She wasn’t sure what he meant, but with him disappearing there was no time to figure it out. Strangely enough, she wasn’t alarmed over the idea that she was trapped with a demon that could potentially kill her. She was wary, yes, but calm, and more at ease than ever before. She somehow knew nothing would harm her here, in this dense forest that reminded her of home. 

“Who are you…” she asked faintly, feeling her eyes start to close. She felt sleepy and warm. As she laid back down, the specter floated closer and she felt a cool hand touch her cheek. She fell asleep before she heard the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I had a little fun writing the second part of this chapter? lol
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a safe holiday!


	10. Wishful Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 10. We'll get to see Kagome under the influence and hear a little bit about Amon! Yay! 
> 
> Happy new years everyone!

Inuyasha thought traveling with Kagome injured and dying was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. He learned that he was quite wrong. Traveling with horny, possessed Kagome was worse. _So_ much worse. 

“If you don’t stop touching my ear, I will drop you right here and you’ll walk the rest of the way!” he growled, clenching his hands on her thighs tightly. He was feeling every kind of frustration and it hadn’t even been half a day into their travels. 

“But Inuuuuu!” she whined, her fingers still rubbing the tip of his right ear, “They are so cute!”

He ground his teeth hard enough that it sent shooting pains to his skull. This was not his day. After they had left the manor, it was one disaster after another. 

First, it had been bratty Kagome, demanding to be let down so she could walk on her own like an “independent 20th-century woman”, whatever that meant. So he let her down because if he had to hear her whine for a second longer, he was going to explode.

Unfortunately, she got distracted by a passing family of tanuki and chased after it. Shippo chortled at him for losing Kagome so quickly. He punched the kit upside the head, making him feel marginally better, and chased after Kagome. After he caught her, carrying her under his arms like a sack of potatoes and avoiding her windmill arms, he set her on top of Kirara and threatened bodily harm if she moved one inch off Kirara’s back. She pouted, grumbling under her breath at his treatment, but Shippo jumped on Kagome’s shoulder and distracted her for a bit. She decided then it was a great time to be chatty Kagome and started talking nonstop about _everything._

Miroku loved every second of Kagome’s antics, at one point laughing so hard he had to stop walking. Sango was a little more reserved but was also having fun at his expense. He found it frustrating that every single member of their group decided to betray him at once. 

How did Kagome even have a voice anymore? She had talked for literally hours, nonstop about everything and anything. She refused to be quiet when he asked politely and didn’t even budge when he shouted at her to just shut up. It finally took Sango’s quiet plea to quiet her down, but then she grew moody, leapt off Kirara, and refused to move. It took another full hour, between Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo, to get her to move again. And only because he acquiesced to carry her again. 

So of course, once she was on him, she was back to horny Kagome and Inuyasha was at his wit's end. 

“Inuyasha, just put her back on Kirara,” Sango said, exasperated. The fire cat mewled, transforming again to her bigger form. It was mid-afternoon and they barely made any progress in their journey to the mountains. Half a day in and Inuyasha was already close to tearing his hair out. How was he going to last? 

Inuyasha grumbled but didn’t respond. He could drop Kagome off and walk ahead of them, keeping his distance away from them. But the selfish part of him; the one secretly _loving_ every second of attention from Kagome? It refused to let her go. It relished her touch, her attention, her affection. If only he wasn’t a coward, he could have her affection every day of his life. But he couldn’t allow himself to give in now. He had to save Kagome and bring her back to normal as soon as possible. 

Kagome pulled him from his thoughts with a well-timed caress, her thumb, and index rubbing the inner felt of his ear just right. His body erupted in a full shiver, the sensation causing his unwanted semi-erection to harden even further. He pinched her thigh hard. 

“Ok, ok, I give,” he huffed, ignoring the squeal she let out when he pinched her. He quickly put her down, dodging her attempts to latch onto him again. They weren’t even close to stopping for the day, he couldn’t crack now, but he was honestly close to his limit. He pushed her and regretted it when she stumbled and landed on her ass. 

“Hey!” she exclaimed at his rough treatment. 

“I told you to stop touching them!” he barked at her, crossing his arms. Her pout was unimaginably adorable. He struggled against the desire to kiss it away. 

“Come on Inuyasha! You know you like it,” she replied coyly, fluttering her lashes at him. Inuyasha decided it was best not to dignify that with an answer. 

“How about we take a small break?” Miroku supplied unhelpfully. What they should be doing was traveling nonstop until they reached the mountains. The sooner that _thing_ was gone from her body, the sooner things could go back to normal. 

“Yay! Lunchtime!” Kagome squealed. She scrambled to her feet and went behind Miroku to rummage through her bag. 

“Man, I thought I was the kid here,” Shippo said dryly from his spot on Kirara’s head. The fire cat demon mewled in agreement.

“I think a break would also be beneficial,” Sango piped up, rubbing the fur of her demon companion. 

“Fine!” Inuyasha growled, stepping off the main trail towards a clearing. 

They unpacked the blanket Kagome usually brought for their picnics and the packed riceballs. Inuyasha wasn’t hungry, too preoccupied with worrying about Kagome’s mental state and suppressing his natural desires for the raven-haired beauty. He grabbed a stick of the rabbit meat Reijiro gave them and chewed on it slowly, more for show than satiating his hunger. The physical kind anyway. 

“Kagome, have you spoken with Amon again?” Miroku asked curiously.

She shook her head before responding. “Nope. He’s too busy right now.”

“Busy with what?” Inuyasha asked angrily, not liking the idea of him being “too busy” in Kagome’s body. 

She shrugged, raising her arms palms, “No clue.”

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about this?” he asked, disbelief heavy on his tone. 

“Nah. Kagome will handle it!” she said triumphantly. Inuyasha balked. Did she know she referred to herself as herself? What did that even mean??

“What do you mean?” Sango asked. 

“She’ll take care of the boring stuff so I can have you all to myself,” Kagome finished playfully, wiggling her eyebrows at him. He gave himself kudos for not reacting one bit.

“The jinn said that she was under the effects of the wish, but could it be possible the Incubus is influencing her, too?” Sango asked. 

“She is acting rather forward,” Miroku turned to the half-demon, “What are your thoughts Inuyasha?”

“I don’t fucking know, why are you asking me?”

“You knew the Incubus right?”

Knew him? That was like saying he knew Naraku. The time he spent with the Incubus was one of his most hated childhood memories and he could have lived without being reminded of it again for the rest of his life.

“I don’t know shit monk,” Inuyasha snarled. 

“What Miroku is trying to ask, do you know if the Incubus has any abilities to influence Kagome like this from far away?” Sango asked. 

“Can you tell us more about him? His powers or weaknesses?” Miroku asked him. 

Inuyasha knew they didn’t mean any harm, but he didn’t want to think about that asshole. He didn’t know much about the Incubus then and he didn’t know much about the Incubus now. Only that he was a piece of shit and needed to die. He opened his mouth to tell Miroku to shove it when someone else stepped in. 

“Hey! Don’t you see it’s bothering him! Stop asking Inuyasha about that stupid demon!”

Inuyasha glanced sharply at Shippo, who had moved from his seat on Kagome’s lap to stand in front of him, arms crossed and glaring defiantly at Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was surprised that Shippo came so quickly to his rescue. Shippo wasn’t there that night, he didn’t know anything about his past. But he must have sensed how uncomfortable Inuyasha was. Or Inuyasha was just so rattled he was doing a shit job at controlling his own emotions. Nevertheless, he didn’t need saving, but he appreciated that Shippo cared enough to try. 

Sango and Miroku flushed, seemingly embarrassed to be thoroughly put in their place by the youngest member in their group. He couldn’t make excuses for them. While they didn’t know the full extent, they heard the summarized versions of his interaction with the Incubus and they knew it wasn’t anything good. The revolting, disgusting, shameful feelings he once buried came to the surface. He never wanted his friends to know how weak he was. He never wanted Kagome to know how disgusting he was. For even under the influence, it was still him who attacked those women. Still, him who-

Inuyasha shook his head, dispelling those thoughts from his head. He would not return to that time. 

“Inuyasha, I’m so sorry,” Sango apologized. He caught the bitterness of her scent, discomfort, and pity coming off her in waves. 

“I apologize as well Inuyasha. It was not my intention to bring you pain,” Miroku added, embarrassed by his own behavior. 

Inuyasha grunted, accepting their apologies. So long as they didn’t bring up his past ever again. He reached out and ruffled Shippo’s hair, holding onto the kit firmly. 

“It’s fine. We’ve been here long enough. Let’s go,” he commanded, harsher than usual. He started to pack up, not waiting for the others to follow. 

Kagome, who had stayed silent throughout their interaction, finally stood and approached him. 

“Inu, can I ride on your back again?” Kagome asked as if the past five minutes of his breakdown hadn’t actually happened. She really was in her own world. 

“No,” he growled impatiently.

“Pleeeeeease?” Kagome pleaded, clasping her hands together and giving him a doe-like look. 

“NO,” he repeated firmly, just about finished packing up her tattered yellow bag. Sango tried to get her to walk with them, but Kagome refused. She opened her mouth to probably beg some more when Shippo came to the rescue.

“Kagome, how about we walk and play together instead!” Shippo asked excitedly. He couldn’t believe it was Shippo saving his ass again, he owed him twice now. Inuyasha nodded his thanks to the young demon and Shippo grinned, happy to help. Kagome swiveled around, a little contemplative, before grinning and bouncing away. 

“Let’s play!”

Inuyasha breathed heavily through his nose, _Thank fuck._

Tossing the full bag over his shoulder, he watched Kagome carefully as she climbed on Kirara’s back and started a hand game with Shippo, ignoring the tentative looks he was receiving from the others. His past was none of their business. If there was something pertinent to their current situation, he would have said it already. They were just curious to learn something about him.

Well, tough luck. He would never talk about that time of his life. He scowled, walking ahead of the group. He needed time alone to think. 

They traveled for a while longer, the entire group thanking the gods for Shippo. He had successfully distracted Kagome for a long time between hand games, toys, and overall chatter. Soon enough the sun touched the horizon and Kagome's good mood came to an end. 

“I’m thirsty, is there any water?” Kagome asked.

“Not right now, but we are going to stop soon,” Sango answered her.

“Oh but I’m so thirsty! And hungry!” Kagome whined and so it went on for the next fifteen minutes. 

“I’m hungry!” she whined for the fifth time, crossing her arms with a pout. Shippo rolled his eyes from his spot in front of her but didn’t say anything. Along with Miroku and Sango. 

“Please, let’s stop already. I’m tired!” Kagome complained. 

Inuyasha growled, his temper frayed. She continued to complain and fuss. A part of him felt like she was doing this on purpose just to piss him off. One long, insufferable groan later Inuyasha finally lost it. He whirled around, fangs bared. His lips curled, ready to give her a piece of his mind, let loose a string of curses and more. Miroku, the only one in their group who was watching Kagome’s antics with avid, amused interest, finally had enough and stopped them all in their tracks. He stepped in front of Kirara, hands landing on her oversized head. The fire cat pumped the brakes suddenly, letting out a plaintive rumble. Inuyasha watched on, praying for Miroku to finally do something to keep her quiet. 

“I know you are tired and hungry and thirsty and everything in between,” Miroku said with a strange mix of fond exasperation. “So how about this?”

Miroku paused. Inuyasha leaned forward, as did Sango. The suspense was keeping them on edge. 

“If you agree to stay quiet until we make camp later on tonight, Inuyasha will take you up to the trees to stargaze together after dinner,” he finished, smiling gently at her. 

“I sure as hell fucking won’t!” Inuyasha exclaimed loudly when Kagome cheered, then shrunk back at Miroku’s withering look. 

“He will. If he knows what’s good for him.” Miroku’s growl was better than an Inu demon’s. 

“That’s a great idea! Right, _Inuyasha?”_ Sango piped in, stressing his name to demonstrate what would happen if he didn’t comply. It wasn’t good, he could tell that much. 

He was torn. He had two options. One, he could rage and refuse, stomping away and leaving one sad girl and four angry companions in his dust. Or two, he could give in, take her to the trees and give them all some blessed peace. Inuyasha leaned heavily towards the first option. Two pairs of eyes glared at him, another watching with a raised brow, and another set stared with eyes full of excitement. It was four against one. He was totally screwed. 

He scoffed and turned around, wordlessly and reluctantly accepting Miroku’s desperate proposal. He would make the sacrifice for the good of their group, this time. He threw both of his adult companions a scalding look before turning to Kagome. She was quiet, staring at him to see what he would do. She broke into a huge smile when he sighed and nodded.

 _Goddamn traitorous assholes,_ he thought irritably. 

“Great!” the monk clapped his hands together. “Let’s continue then.” 

They moved forward, walking faster to gain some lost ground. Kagome was giggling on Kirara’s back, but stayed true to her promise and did not say one more word. 

At least Miroku’s bargain worked. Inuyasha frowned when he thought about taking Kagome up to the trees. It was such a bad idea. It didn’t stop his heart from fluttering with anticipation in his chest. 

-

When Kagome opened her eyes again she was met with the same view as before. Clear blue skies and dark green leaves. She was in the same spot where she had fallen asleep, nothing had moved or changed. How much time had passed since then? She started to feel more alert than before and quickly sat up, searching for any clues of her whereabouts. 

“Inuyasha?” she called out, but there was no response. 

Everything looked the same. The oak to her right with thick, rigged branches, the bush to her left, rustling under the gentle wind. There was nothing different here, nothing that would help her figure out where she was. So it was time to get moving. 

Walking through the woods felt so normal and familiar, she wondered if it was a copy of Inuyasha’s forest. She hadn’t been able to explore the forest in its entirety as it was miles long, but it felt so much like home it made something inside her ache. With that thought in her mind, she changed direction. If it was a copy of Inuyasha’s forest, she would come across the lake she sometimes used to bathe. Though the path to the lake looked a little different, the clearing that it opened to was very much the same. She saw the blueberry bush where she sometimes gathered fruit and the den where a family of tanukis made their home a couple of years ago. 

There was one big difference, however. Instead of a large, crystalline lake in front of her, there was a large, slow-moving river. 

The river sparkled, its water coursing over the rocks and pebbles. It was so clear she could see everything underneath. She walked up and dipped her hand in the water. It felt refreshingly cool, different from the ice-cold lake she used to bathe. It was strange to feel so at home, yet feeling like this wasn’t her home at all. 

A deep voice grabbed her attention and she looked up sharply. 

“ _Y_ _ou’ve arrived,”_ the voice intoned. Perched on top of the nearby boulder she hid behind to change when Inuyasha was nearby, sat the specter. Although this time he wasn’t a specter at all. He was filled out completely, a human or humanoid just like her. 

“This is so freaking weird,” Kagome finally said. She felt more awake than before and because of that, she was finally able to pinpoint what felt so odd to her.

There was no sun in the sky, but she didn’t feel chilly. A rushing river took over the area where her placid lake should be. The trees, while similar, were different and scattered differently than in Inuyasha’s forest. While she couldn’t sense anyone for miles, even Inuyasha, there was a freaking human, or humanoid, thing sitting right in front of her. It all added up to the big old question of what the heck was going on? 

The male shifted to face her. Now that he was corporal, Kagome could see every detail of him and she couldn’t stop gaping. His wardrobe consisted of white, baggy loose pants, a deep blue sash around his waist, and nothing else. His skin was lighter than milk chocolate and he was lean, with muscle definition in exactly the right places. Kagome pulled her eyes away from his abs to check out his face. He had a sharp jaw with a bit of scruff on his cheeks, full lips and eyes darker than black. He had luxurious black curly hair that brushed his shoulders and looked softer than silk. All in all, he was _incredibly_ handsome and Kagome scolded her imagination for thinking so. 

“Who are you?” Kagome asked. The figure looked at her for a moment, as if studying her. Like a child looking at an intriguing insect. 

“ _My name is Amon,”_ was all he provided. The silence that followed sparked her temper.

“Aaaaaand? What are you doing here Amon? In fact, where are we? Why am I here?” Kagome asked, thoughts running a mile a minute. He continued to stare at her as he snorted through his nose. 

That definitely got her riled up, “Oh what’s so funny?! You’re amused by the poor girl lost in the woods? How about you get lost buddy!”

Amon chuckles and finally spoke, “ _I am surprised you do not recognize your own mind-space. Are you not a powerful priestess?”_

Kagome gaped. This weird, handsome, half-naked man was mocking her!

“What are you talking about?!” she shot back, fed up with all of this. 

Amon smirked, “ _It appears your teacher was awful at educating you.”_

“Hey! Don’t talk about Kaede that way!” Kagome said, wagging her finger at him. Amon shrugged. 

“ _You could have done better. She is old and her spiritual core weak. You need guidance from a strong teacher, one whose power matches your own.”_

“Who do you think you are?” she growled, hands on her hips. “You know nothing about my life or me!”

“ _Ah, but I do, young one. I have explored the entirety of your mind. Your memories are quite dull, but the well of energy within you is fascinating.”_

Kagome wasn’t sure what to say to that. Did he explore her mind? Her memories? She thought about what he said earlier, something about a mind-space. Were they in her head?!

“ _Piecing it together now?”_ Amon smirked. 

“How are we in my head? That doesn’t make any sense,” she asked softly. 

Amon sighed and began explaining. She clenched her fists at his tone, as if he was speaking to a child who was a little stupid. “ _Each person has a mind-space, an inner world if that helps. For some it can be as simple as a box, others it is a vast world. Its purpose is to provide a space where they go to meditate. Have you not noticed how familiar this place is to you?”_

Kagome did notice. How it was a replica of Inuyasha’s forest, but not quite. 

“ _Each mind-space is different, created by its owner to reflect what helps them feel most comfortable. This is your inner world. I must say, it is beautiful.”_

Kagome didn’t thank him for the compliment.

“So if this is my space, how are you here?” she asked.

“ _There was a...setback. I was supposed to take over your body and mind however, I did not realize you were a priestess and a powerful one,”_ Amon said with a wave of his hand. 

“Take over?!” Kagome shouted, “What- how?!”

“ _Please stop shouting. You are ruining the atmosphere,”_ Amon said blandly. 

Kagome narrowed her eyes, “You listen here, buddy. If we are in my head, then this is my space. So I will do whatever I please and you need to get out. Now!”

“ _Trust me, if I could I would,_ ” Amon shot back. 

“Then tell me what I can do to get you out!” Kagome shouted. 

“ _It is not that simple. When you placed your wish, you activated the contract. Under normal circumstances, I would have explained the contract to you, gotten your agreement, granted your wish and began the life cycle. But I was weakened by that pathetic sex demon and our contract is half-complete. I am trapped here, stuck under the magic of a fulfilled wish and half a contract with a woman whose power is the very opposite of my own,”_ Amon explained grimly. 

Kagome was silent. It wasn’t even close to a good enough explanation, but she forced herself to pause and think. She replayed the scene of the fateful battle with the Incubus. They fought against him and in a desperate move, the Incubus grabbed her to use her as a shield against Inuyasha’s attack. But the attack was already loose and racing towards them. She remembered hearing the rush of wind and dirt heading in her direction, thinking about all the things she hadn’t done. She remembered the Incubus snarling in her ear and a dying wish she made in her last moments, her only regret. Along with a prayer for her end to come swiftly and painlessly. 

“Are you serious? Because of that, you opened this supposed ‘contract’?” Kagome said, disbelievingly. 

It was such a _stupid_ wish. 

“ _I fulfill any human’s desire, despite how big or small it may be,_ ” Amon replied coolly. 

Kagome shook her head. It was a lot to take in. “So let me get this straight. I made a wish, you opened the contract, but you weren’t able to complete it and still, you granted my wish? So what, do I have other wishes? Can’t I just wish you-”

“ _Stop!”_ Amon shouted. Kagome jumped in surprise, “ _Even in this world, I am bound by the laws of my people. If you make any wish now, I will be forced to grant it and this mess will just get worse!”_ It was the first time she saw emotion other than cool indifference in him and Kagome shivered. He was angry. Afraid. 

“Amon, I feel like there is something you aren’t explaining. I get the gist of things. You’re trapped, I’m trapped, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t a way out of this. I need to know everything to figure out what that way is!” Kagome said pleadingly. 

Amon was quiet for a moment. He looked into the running water, chasing the waves and ripples with his eyes. He looked torn and she had a vague memory of Sheshomaru coming to the village to ask Inuyasha for help with a powerful clan of panther demons. How he looked disgusted by the fact that he had to ask for help, but knowing it needed to be done. Amon climbed down from the rock and sat cross-legged at its base, his back to the stone. He motioned for Kagome to come closer and sit. She hesitated, not knowing what would happen if she got too close. 

“ _I_ _will not harm you, young one. Please come sit and I will do my best to explain everything,”_ Amon said softly.

Kagome walked tentatively closer, sitting next to the river in case she needed to make an emergency dive bomb. The current would take her away much faster than her own two legs, despite how slow it was moving now. Amon gave her a look. She turned her nose up at him.

 _“My name is Amon,”_ he started again after rolling his eyes at her, “ _And we are part of an ancient race of spiritual beings called jinns.”_

“Like Genies?” Kagome said, excited. Amon gave her a withering look.

“ _No, we are JINN. We are nothing like them,”_ Amon spat out.

“Ok, ok,” Kagome said. She definitely touched a nerve. 

“ _We jinn are powerful beings, magical and we have lived for far longer than your mind can comprehend. We have seen the phases of life come and pass, communicating with humans since the dawn of time. We were empowered by the gods with the ability to grant any wish a human could desire. They all generally desire the same things, power, wealth, courage. However, unlike the genie who take their energy from the paths of life, we jinn take the lifeforce of the human. That is the contract.”_ Amon's explanation made a sort of twisted sense, even if it amazed her that jinns and genies were real. 

“ _Normally, a jinn and its host would enter the contract willingly. Their life in exchange for any number of wishes. Some wishes are small and require almost no lifeforce. Others have more dire consequences. Once the host has passed, a jinn can move to their next host and so on and so forth.”_

“So how could a contract be filled if I was unconscious? I didn’t consent to it at all,” Kagome asked carefully. Amon looked away guilty. 

“ _While not common, a jinn can force a contract onto its human host. It is frowned upon in our clan and I am ashamed to have forced it on you, but it was that or continue to stay trapped within that creature,”_ Amon’s body shuddered. Kagome didn’t want to know what it was like trapped in the body and mind of the Incubus. 

“Did you know I was a miko when you opened the contract?” she asked. Kagome figured their energies would clash, hers coming from a holy place while he came from a maybe darker one. 

Amon shook his head, “ _It was not until the contract was forming and the process began that I realized it. I was very weak, barely able to use my senses. Unfortunately, it was too late. When I was forced from his body into yours, it was not an easy transition. Your body suffered because of it.”_

Kagome rubbed her chest absently, recalling the burning pain and the dark mark on her chest. 

“ _We normally do not make contracts with humans who are connected to the spiritual realm. Our energies do not work well together, so by mutual agreement, we leave them be. Had I know you were a priestess beforehand, I would have just accepted my fate and stayed trapped in the Incubus. At least I was alive, even in that pitiful weakened state.”_

“So what happens now?” Kagome asked. Despite their initial introduction, she didn’t feel like he was lying to her. He was a jerk, yes, but he was honest and she felt she could trust him a little.

Amon sighed, “ _I do not know. I have heard of jinn who made contracts with priests and it didn’t end well for either of them.”_

“Like what? Neither was able to grant or get wishes?” Kagome asked hopefully. 

_“No,”_ he said, looking right into her eyes, _“Neither was able to survive.”_

Well, that was a depressing thought. Kagome was sure if she could survive Naraku and crazy sex demons, she could survive this. She just needed more information.

“Tell me more about the energy exchange when you grant wishes.”

-

Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome kept to her word the entire night. They decided to stop for the night once the moon was high in the sky. He left with Miroku to gather from firewood and when they returned, Kagome was happily helping set up camp, chatting lightly with Sango. She giggled at something Shippo said and for a moment it all looked so normal his heart clenched with longing and nostalgia. 

Once the fire was roaring, they made a quick dinner. He expected Kagome to start chattering again while they ate, but she sat peacefully by his side, dinner plate in hand, taking dainty little spoonfuls of her soup. She was smiling, at what he didn’t know, but she kept to herself. 

Inuyasha frowned. She was keeping up her end of the bargain, quite well in fact. So he tried to stall as much as possible. He talked to Miroku about the current demons, about Reijiro, even about that shithead, mangy wolf Kouga. Miroku, the king of stalling, saw right through him and provided one-word answers and non-committal sounds of acknowledgment. Finally, after talking about his damn _half-brother_ , a topic he never wanted to breach, Miroku sent him a pointed stare and he backed off. 

Kagome was playing with her hair when Inuyasha turned back to her. Her storm grey eyes were glittering, excited and giddy. She had done well to keep her end of the deal. It was time for him to man up and keep his. 

“Alright, come on,” he grumbled, standing up. 

She jumped up with a squeal, hanging on to his neck as he gathered her up bridal style. He walked towards the large pine nearby and in two leaps was at the topmost thickest branch. He made sure they were balanced, not risking her falling from this height even though he knew he could catch her. He swiped the branches above them with his claws, chuckling evilly at the alarmed shouts that came from below when the branches landed with a loud crash. 

_Serves them right,_ he snickered. Kagome let out a pleasant gasp, making Inuyasha turn to look at what she was looking at. 

Even he could admit it was a beautiful sight. The stars flickered in the night sky like candlelight, so close together it was like looking at one huge light source. He saw Orihime’s bridge shining bright with shades of blues, whites and greens. He hoped the goddess was looking down at them, he could use a little of her blessings and luck. He gripped Kagome’s waist more firmly, hoisting her up higher on his thigh and closer to his chest. He couldn’t help but smile at her childish glee. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do this with Kagome. They had, in fact, done this quite a few times before. Hopping up into the treetops and talking well into the night about nonsensical things as they stared into the star-lit sky. 

The issue was that, during those times, there was still the barrier of friendship between them. A distance Inuyasha didn’t cross and vice versa. Now the barrier was gone, demolished, and turned to rubble under her new need for attention, and Inuyasha wasn’t sure where things stood anymore. He was always suspicious that Kagome had feelings for him, even though a part of him knew deep down that it was more a fact than an idea. However, she had never been vocal about it. She chose to show her love through her behavior and actions, which honestly he could also interpret as the actions of a very good friend. 

Now it seemed like all she was doing was voicing how much she wanted to be with him. Her actions, her words, were like a sledgehammer, knocking down the foundations of all of his insecurities and fears. If Kagome wanted to be with him, then it shouldn't matter what anyone else thought right? 

If Kagome wanted _him_ , then it didn’t matter that he was a half-breed monster. 

Right?

God, he wished that Kagome wasn’t possessed. He didn’t know if her feelings were always hers or if they were a byproduct of her curse, of her possession by the jinn. Right now, the only thing he could assume was that her feelings were being influenced by Amon and he wasn't sure what to do about that. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to fall under the allure of hopeful expectations that Kagome wanted him, despite the circumstances that told him it wouldn’t work out between them, only to find out it was a lie all along. 

But it was damn near impossible not to fall when she snuggled so lovingly to his side, gazing at him with adoring eyes. 

“So many stars!” she cooed, turning back to try and catch each point in the sky. 

He let her stargaze, switching between watching the sky and watching her. After some time she had enough and fully leaned back into him, curling her body on his chest, tucking her head into his neck. Her hands reached down to land on top of his and he didn’t even realize his hands had wrapped around her waist. He held her close to him, closer and more intimate than he had ever before. It made his heart double its speed, thumping hard against his ribcage and nervous sweat broke out over his brow. Was this too close? Was it too much? She didn't protest otherwise, only snuggled deeper into his embrace. She sighed contentedly, looking so happy and comfortable it made him smile. He wanted to kiss her again. Sear the emotions he felt into her soul and show her just how much she meant to him. The thought pounded like war drums in his mind.

“You're so warm,” Kagome sighed lovingly and Inuyasha closed his eyes, making a small humming sound. Soon, he was lulled to sleep by the sweet scent of wildflowers and the warmth of the woman he loved with all his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I don't always end each chapter with a terrible cliffhanger. Some fluff for everyone! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! As I was preparing this chapter to post, I realized it's pretty fucking long lol So I apologize in advance for the long chapter, but I couldn't find a good spot to cut it into two without ruining the flow of events. 
> 
> I also had some trepidations about posting it. This chapter is the reason behind the non-con warning. Though nothing bad happens, and there is NO RAPE, I'm not sure where "under the influence of your own wish and a mythical being" falls in the consent world. So please bear this in mind as you're reading. In either case, if you'd rather not read you can stop when Inuyasha enters the clearing after they set up camp. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day, Inuyasha started the morning pissed the fuck off. He knew he shouldn't be, there were no reasons to be. Everything was out of his control, so it was worthless and a waste of energy to be so angry. 

He couldn’t help it. Even thinking about last night and this morning made steam come out of his ears, teeth chewing the inside of his cheek angrily. After Kagome fell asleep in his arms high in the tree, and Inuyasha finished lamenting his shitty luck, he jumped down to tuck her into her bedroll. Her soft, contented sigh and loving kiss to his cheek hurt him in a way he didn’t think it would, for all the times he had told himself they couldn’t be together. But seeing her so content in her bedroll tugged at him and he was unable to hold back from returning her affection, landing a soft kiss on her sleeping cheek. 

He fumed in his sleeping spot for the rest of the night, too pissed off and angry at himself to rest.

He knew today was going to be hell too. It already started the second Kagome woke up demanding good morning kisses and cuddles. He snarled at her, earning shouted reprimands from his comrades. Like they understood what he was going through. They didn’t know how badly he wanted to give him, to kiss her soundly, and nuzzle her until she laughed brightly into the morning sky. How badly he wanted to continue to hold her tight to him, whisper to her how much he wanted to be with her. How badly he wanted to give in and love her. 

He was sure tomorrow and the day after, and maybe even the day after that, would also be hell until they reached the damn lake and used it to kill the motherfucking being currently making his life a living hell. 

He was also unbearably, painfully aroused. The night before had a more romantic atmosphere, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t feel Kagome’s curves molding to his own. Her breasts were pressed tight to his chest, pushing out a little from the top of her tiny shirt. Her short skirt rode dangerously high, revealing the smooth skin of her thighs. He felt every breath like a hot brand on his neck, rustling the fine hairs and making him shiver every time. He tried his best not to lust after her like a dog in heat and failed miserably. 

Being in close proximity for so long now, and with her so openly going after him, was it really a wonder he was aroused? He loved Kagome, for years now. He had wanted her for even longer than that. She had called to him the second he got a whiff of her sweet vanilla scent. And he would admit to no one except himself that she was devastatingly beautiful. He loved her wild, curly black hair that danced with the wind. He loved her small, voluptuous body that he touched whenever he had the chance. He loved her creamy, tight skin, her small nimble fingers, her entire being. He had imagined her with him for so many nights now it grew into a habit. 

What helped cool his lust was distance. The distance between was bordered by a tall, strong wall created by their friendship. They had boundaries and the both of them were too respectful and cared too much about each other to cross them. 

On his end, he was just too afraid of losing her to cross them. 

There were no boundaries now and the wall that separated them was clearly gone. And unfortunately for Inuyasha, it left him in a very tight, pun fucking intended, predicament. 

“Would you quit it already!” Inuyasha barked, sending another growl her way. When he agreed to carry her on his back, it was under the strict condition of her _not_ touching his ears. 

And did she comply? 

No, she didn’t. 

She played with his ears and his hair while whispering naughty things soft enough for only him to hear. Inuyasha coughed to cover another moan about to escape when she rubbed the base of his left ear. 

“Kagomeeeee…” he growled, tightening his hands around her thighs. He could drop her, he should drop her. But he wouldn’t because he was a sucker and an idiot. 

“At least we know that somehow this is part of Kagome’s wish.” Miroku had commented after Inuyasha yelled at Kagome again for pressing a kiss to the tip of his ear.

“We don’t know that!” he huffed out. Kagome moved her arms from his shoulders to wrap around his neck and leaned down, peppering kisses and kittenish little licks where she could reach to the side of his neck and under his jaw. 

“The jinn said she was stuck in a contract based on HER wish,” Miroku pointed out.

“And?!” Inuyasha refused to admit Miroku was right. If he did, he would go crazy. This was Kagome’s wish? To jump on him like the wench he always called her? It couldn’t be. It would be like dangling meat on a fishing pole over a hungry bear, teasing and tantalizing it as it slowly went insane. 

The worst part of all of this was that once the jinn was purified from her body, she wouldn’t remember a single moment of this. He couldn’t even ask her if what Miroku said was actually true. 

How tragic was that? 

“Be with me Inu,” Kagome’s soft voice whispered into his sensitive ear, making him shudder. 

“Stop messing with me Kagome…” he bit out, unconsciously holding her tighter to him. Her front was pressed tightly to his back and even muted by her clothing and his, he could feel her breasts pressing on his shoulders blades. He felt dizzy and disoriented, his blood making the bottom half harder than ever before. He needed a break. 

“Sango, a little help?” he pleaded, turning desperate eyes towards the huntress. She exhaled and shook her head solemnly.

“She refuses to stay on Kirara. We’ll lose more time chasing after her than if you carried her,” she said, looking at her friend apologetically. At least she wanted to help, unlike Miroku who was enjoying watching Inuyasha being _tortured._

“And she doesn’t even want to play games with me.” Shippo pointed out, a little petulantly. He could tell that the Kitsune was upset at Kagome paying more attention to Inuyasha than him. He fucking _wished_ Kagome would pay Shippo more attention than him.

 _“Inuyasha…”_ Kagome’s call was heated, the moan slithering into his ear and under his skin. He was helpless, unable to stop the low groan of pleasure when she pressed a hot, wet kiss to the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. 

“If you don’t stop, I will drop you into the nearest lake!” he whispered nastily, resolving himself to stay true to his threat. Kagome giggled, but finally backed off. He let out a heavy, relieved breath. It was an easy threat and one he was more than happy to follow through with. 

One of Kagome’s top five most hated things? Freezing water. 

That’ll teach her to mess with him. He should still do it out of spite. 

There was blessed peace for a while longer. The further they walked, the easier it became to bring back his control. He stayed composed on the outside, trying not to show how _wrecked_ he was on the inside. Until Kagome shifted forward again, breasts pressing on his back and her mouth dragging a hot lick right on the soft outside fur of his ear. 

Inuyasha shuddered. In that split second of moist heat, his imagination went haywire. He forgot he was walking with his companions. Fantasies filled his mind, him with Kagome in various states of undress. Kissing, tasting, sucking at her sex, fucking her until she screamed. Her frustratingly sweet moans, her teasing fingers, her soft skin, the brief wetness he almost touched a few days before... 

Need turned to agony. He didn’t understand why she was doing this to him. He wouldn’t take advantage of her, he couldn’t. No matter how low he went, no matter how much he craved her. 

“Inuyasha,” she groaned lustfully, pressing another heated kiss to his neck. He didn’t stop the moan this time, the sound louder than before. He stopped moving, frozen in place as Kagome continued to drive him wild. His face flushed deep red when he finally noticed he had an audience, Miroku covering poor Shippo’s eyes and Sango sending him a gaze full of pity and resignation. 

“Stop…” he begged softly, though the traitorous part of him didn’t want her to stop. He had wanted her for so long, he would accept even this from her. Her small, heated kisses and lustful whispers that made his knees tremble. He looked around, looking for a way out. For a place where he could take and fuck her senseless. 

He couldn’t. He wouldn’t!

“Kagome, why don’t you ride with us for a bit?” Sango called out, trying to help and Miroku chimed in, also trying to lull her away. But Kagome wasn’t listening anymore. 

“Inuyasha…” she whispered again and he groaned, then gasped as she gave him a hot, wet lick to the side of his neck. 

“I want you to _fuck_ me Inuyasha.” Kagome half-cried, half-moaned in his ear, rolling her body over his back. Her uncharacteristic curse sent his mind into overdrive. It also snapped him to his senses.

Agony melted into rage. 

Growling savagely, he let go of her thighs and yanked her arms off him. He did not care that she fell into a heap behind him. He whirled around, teeth bared in a pain-filled snarl at his invisible opponent. 

“Stop! STOP! ENOUGH!” he begged, his fingers trembling. “Is this a fucking game to you? Is this fucking funny to you? See how you can mess with the poor, unloveable hanyou? It’s not fucking funny! Stop doing this to me! Stop torturing me!” he roared at the creature he knew was laughing at his pathetic cries from deep within Kagome’s mind. 

But the one hearing his shouts wasn’t his enemy. It was Kagome, who stared up at him dirty from the dust on the road, wounded and afraid of him. He stopped his tirade mid-shout, clenching his fists so hard he felt his claws pierce the skin of his palms. He was stuck between the urge to comfort her and the need to run away. 

He wasn’t angry at Kagome. She was possessed, not in control of her actions. He was angry at the jinn, the root cause of all of his current suffering. But he wasn’t as angry with it as he was with himself. 

For his inability to control the urges that were growing rapidly within him. For his lack of control, shouting at her as if that would change anything. 

He was angry at the fact that he had no right to be angry, for he was the one that always unknowingly pushed her away. He loved her so badly it was like a constant fresh wound in his chest, always there and always painful. And now he was practically forced into accepting the possibility that Kagome wanted him, really wanted him and it wasn’t even _her_ showing him?! It was too much to deal with. 

He stared down at Kagome and snarled, his insides all twisted up. 

“Get your own fucking ride.” was the last thing he said before leaping away, feeling enraged and aroused and so much more. 

-

Kagome looked around in her mind-space, a thought coming to her. 

“Am I awake?” she asked Amon. They were still seated next to the river, although this time it was flowing much faster than before. She wondered what that meant.

“ _Yes and no. The magic has warped. In the present world you are awake, but under the influence of your wish. Which means you are you, but not fully you,”_ Amon explained. 

Kagome’s cheeks pinked a little as she remembered what Inuyasha said back in Reijiro’s home. She wondered what her body was doing to the half-demon under the spell, hoping it wasn’t too embarrassing. 

“Did this happen to the Incubus?” Kagome asked. Amon’s mouth twisted.

“ _No. He was fully aware of his actions while I was trapped within him.”_

Kagome’s mood fell at that tidbit of information. 

“How did you find him?” Kagome asked, curious. 

“ _I did not find him, he found me,”_ Amon said as he slightly shifted a little. The turn in conversation clearly made him uncomfortable, she could tell. But he had opened up a lot and she sat still as he took in a breath as he explained to tell his tale. 

“ _I had a contract with a human male whose wish was to travel the world. We had seen many sights; mountains and beaches, plains and rainforests. We ended up here when he reached the end of his life and passed away. I did not know this country and couldn’t orient myself properly. I searched for a sacred line to help guide me home when the Incubus found me.”_

Amon took a breath. Kagome felt sympathy for this poor spirit. Who is seeming less like something evil that invaded her body and more like a lost, lonely soul just looking to go home.

“ _Somehow, he knew what I was. Or maybe he could sense it? I’m still not sure. Before I had a chance to escape, he shouted his desires towards me. I did not know if I could grant wishes for demonic creatures, but it appears I do not know everything about the magic that controls us and in a blink of an eye, I was imprisoned.”_

_“It was...terrifying. I learned that Incubi also survive by consuming the lifeforce of humans. So we were stuck in a never-ending cycle of energy and I was witness to all of the foul deeds he committed. Every wish he made cost more human sacrifices. He grew stronger, taking from humans and taking from me. I never felt so powerless…”_

Kagome eyes grew warm. She didn’t even want to think about what he saw. She scooted closer and put a hand gently on his shoulder. It startled him, but his expression softened and he let out a shaky breath.

“ _I spent years fighting for my freedom before giving up. The contract was firm and nothing could change it. I thought to myself, ‘this was my destiny? To be caged like an animal, witness to so much chaos and evil?’. I wished for death more times than I am willing to say.”_

He paused, twisting his head to face her. 

_“Then, you came along. You and your friends. I was surprised and shaken. I had never met another demon that matched him in power. When he was hit by your half-demon’s attack, it grievously wounded him. I heard your wish and in that second, I felt his hold over me crumble. So I took my chance at freedom and here we are now.”_

“Amon… I’m so sorry,” Kagome said, moving her hand from his shoulder to his hand. She held his hand tight, rubbing the back of his hand comfortingly. Amon shrugged his shoulders. 

“ _It appears my destiny is to die soon anyway. I have accepted my fate. I just wish I didn’t have to take yours too,”_ Amon said morosely. 

“You couldn’t have known, Amon. There has to be a way to free you. I know it!” Kagome said, hoping to cheer him up. 

_“I cannot think of a way that won’t kill us both,”_ he said ruefully. She had a feeling not knowing was what bothered him the most. Nevertheless, Kagome had been in sticky situations before and they always found a way out of it. She wished Inuyasha was here. He was gruff and usually swung first, asked questions later. But he was smart and knew a lot more than he let on. He could help them brainstorm ideas on how to save them both.

_-_

Inuyasha ran far. He cursed at himself for running so far ahead. Even with Kirara it would take them a while to catch up to him. He should go back. If he did, he could grab Kagome and sprint towards the lake to try to end this tortuous fucking journey as soon as possible. 

His feet stayed rooted on the grass below, unwilling to budge an inch. 

He was tired. Mentally and physically. Somehow he had gotten used to sleeping well throughout the night, under the peaceful comfort of his home. So used to it that he had forgotten how to function with little sleep. He had not slept well in days now, either staying awake to watch for enemies or lamenting how shitty his life. He refused to use exhaustion as an excuse for his actions, but it was true. He was tired. 

And he was horny. So fucking horny. 

He looked down at the tent on his pants, groaning at the sight. It would be a while until the others caught up. He could slip behind the trees and take care of his problem. It would be a small relief at least and hopefully, it would improve his mood. Afterward, take a quick short nap and he’ll be good as new. 

Inuyasha groaned again, letting his head fall until his chin tucked against his chest. It was tempting, so tempting. His hand came up and palmed the organ over his pants. Even that was enough to make him hiss, the touch almost too much to his oversensitized skin. It wouldn’t take long for him at all to stroke himself to completion, imagining her hands instead of his. 

He sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to do it. They had a job to do and he couldn’t let himself forget that Kagome’s life was at stake. Having a temper tantrum was pointless and if he wasn’t man enough to control himself, he wasn’t man enough to be by Kagome’s side. He stared at himself for a moment longer, lids low and blood pulsing heavily in his veins. 

_Let’s get this over with_. He thought grumpily before heading back. 

He ran back to his friends, his gait a little slower. He took the time alone to think ways to calm his erection. He reached the others soon enough and lamented that nothing worked to kill his erection, but it was fine. He would be fine. He could control himself.

He would control himself.

Sango had managed to get everyone on Kirara, Miroku in front followed by Sango, then Kagome, Shippo leading the group on Kirara’s head. Under so much weight, Kirara was slower than normal, but she was still able to cover enough distance for it to matter. She caught him down below and let out a yowl, turning to fly down towards him. She touched the ground with a thud and a small growl, facing Inuyasha. 

“Thank goodness,” Sango sighed, relief heavy in her tone. He couldn’t look at her, feeling embarrassed by his earlier behavior. He looked back to see Kagome was holding tight to Sango’s waist and staring right at him. 

Her face was set in stone, lips curved in a serious frown. But her eyes still sparkled when he approached, yearning cracking her stone facade. He stood still for a second to regain his wits. Sitting so daintily on Kirara’s back caused his arousal to flare up again and all he wanted was to kiss her silly until her lips curved up in a satisfied smile. 

He stepped forward, placing a hand on Kirara’s soft white fur, close to her knee. 

“I’m sorry, Inu,” Kagome apologized, head bowed remorsefully. He wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for, she had no reason to be sorry. Shame cut through his arousal. She was probably apologizing for upsetting him. He felt like an absolute asshole. 

“Don’t apologize. S’not your fault. I shouldn’t have left like that,” he said gruffly. He wished this was happening privately, just her and him. Then he could explain himself. Kagome always had a way of understanding him, even when he was shit at words. 

Maybe then after they would kiss and he would take her away to fuck her until she screamed herself hoarse. 

_You’re killing me,_ he growled at his libidio. Choosing to ignore that thought, he opened his arms in invitation. Kagome smiled and fell into his embrace, holding him tightly. He breathed in her sweet scent, hoisting her off Kirara and into the cradle of his arms.

“Everything alright?” he heard Miroku ask hesitantly from the front. Shippo was peeking back at them, partially hidden by Miroku, looking equally as worried. 

“Yeah,” Inuyasha nodded, shifting to set her more comfortably. Carrying her in front opened dangerous opportunities for her to mess with him, but at least this way he could watch where her hands were going. If he could see it, he could prepare himself better.

Luckily his earlier tantrum calmed her own ardor. She laid still in his arms, arms tucked close to her sides and hands clasped on top of her stomach. She gave him a mournful look, as if hating that he wouldn’t let her touch him, but understood either way. 

Things were shitty now, but he knew it was temporary. Soon she would be back to normal. Then once everything was set right, he would gather his courage and talk to her. Maybe finally confess the feelings he had been hiding for so long. 

At the very least, he was going to tease her endlessly about all this once she was free of the jinn’s control.

With Kagome settled down, they traveled much faster down the road. She fell asleep at some point, so Inuyasha took the chance to talk to Miroku about what they were going to do once they reached the lake. If what Reijiro said wasn’t true, then they would need a backup plan. Miroku knew of some shrines close by that they could visit. So long as the shrines had enough condensed spiritual energy, purifying the Jinn should work. 

Finally, Inuyasha and the gang saw the mountains in the distance. Unanimously they all agreed to walk late into the night, wanting to make as much distance as possible. He wondered if it was because the others were just as eager to bring Kagome back to normal as him. 

The moon was above them by the time they decided to stop. Inuyasha prodded Kagome awake to let her know they would be stopping for camp. They were all varying degrees of exhausted, grateful for a chance to rest. 

Inuyasha regretted waking her up the second she started teasing him again. 

“Stop pulling my hair!” he finally said, exasperated when Kagome tugged again at his bangs. He tried to scan for enemies again and yelped at an especially hard tug. 

“What is your problem?!” he cried out, glaring down at her. Kagome shrugged, giving him a mischievous grin. 

“I think it’s best we just stop here,” Miroku stated. They had stopped in an open clearing, a little distance away from the trees. Inuyasha didn’t like how exposed they were, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. Especially now that Kagome was wide awake and looking at him with hooded, wanting eyes. 

At least the peaks of the mountains were much closer than before. He figured it would take less than half a day to reach them and subsequently, the lake. Sniffing it out wouldn’t be any problem for him. 

“Kagome, leave him alone already” Sango chided, walking forward to grab the hand that was slithering under the collar of his shirt. Kagome pouted childishly, narrowing her eyes at Sango. Inuyasha breathed out the most grateful 'thank you' he could manage. 

“He’s not complaining,” she said sulkily. 

“Yes. I am,” Inuyasha argued dryly. 

“When is this gonna stop?” Shippo groaned from his place next to Miroku. He was helping Miroku set up the bedrolls, which left Inuyasha to get wood for the fire. 

“Soon, Shippo. Soon,” Miroku said to the smaller demon, patting him lightly on the head. 

Inuyasha dropped Kagome next to Sango, ignoring her calls to come back. She had tried to kiss him right before he let go and he responded on instinct, pushing her away. Shippo laughed when Kagome stomped on his foot to punish him. He growled at the kitsune and stormed off into the forest. 

There was a lot of kindling in this part of the trees, so it didn’t take him long to grab enough firewood to last them the night. Picking up another branch, he sent a prayer again to kami above for patience and control. He wasn’t sure if he was going to survive this night. Kagome seemed more randy than before, itching to get a hold of him. He was already dreading going back and he wasn’t even done. 

He had to return though, at least to start dinner and eat something. When he returned back to camp, he caught the soulful look Kagome sent to him and gulped. He would force her to sleep next to Sango tonight. 

Placing the branches, twigs and logs next to Miroku, he took a seat to Sango’s right. Kagome stood from her spot next to Miroku and sat next to him, folding her skirt under her. Inuyasha glared warily at her, leaning as far as he could away from her while also trying not to push Sango to the ground. Kagome giggled, watching him from the corner of her eye.

“I’ll be good, Inu. Promise,” she said softly and didn’t move, just watched Miroku set up the fire. After a few minutes of inactivity, Inuyasha relaxed some and leaned back to a more comfortable position. She stayed true to her word, chatting amicably with Shippo, Sango and Miroku while they ate the remainder of their packed meals. Soon he would have to hunt for food. 

This was nice. Sitting around the campfire with his friends, relaxed. So long as tonight finished just like this, they could get through the rest of the journey. Soon they would be at the lake and soon the jinn would be gone. But of course, he knew it was too good to be true.

Nimble fingers reached out to rub his knee, massaging the muscle around the bone and joint. The same nimble fingers slid up slightly, also massaging the muscle of his thigh. He stiffened, but she didn’t do much more than that and it seemed no one noticed, too busy talking amongst themselves. She continued to massage him in a manner that was most likely supposed to be comforting, but sent bullets of pleasure straight to his groin. Her fingers were close to dick, too close and he started to sweat, praying she would move her fingers higher and away at the same time. 

Miroku turned to ask Inuyasha a question and Kagome moved her hand away, leaving him cold and bereft. He didn’t even hear the question, so wrapped up in what was happening.

 _That's it, time for bed,_ he thought grouchily. 

Calling it a night, he put as much distance as he could from his friend, while hiding his permanent erection. He moved Kagome’s bedroll to lay right next to Sango, ignoring her complaints. Sango, like the absolute angel she was, had managed to convince Kagome to have a late-night snack with her and chat before bed. He walked away to his spot on the tree a little distance from them, but close enough he could grab Kagome and run if there was an emergency. The distance didn’t dampen his hearing, not that she was trying to stay quiet, and he heard them talking about him. He flushed at Kagome’s endless praises, causing Miroku to wink at him from his own bedroll and Shippo to roll his eyes while he settled down. 

Thankfully, they were all exhausted and dropped off one by one. Inuyasha agreed to keep watch, nodding to Miroku before the other went to sleep. Shippo took the spot between them with Kirara, probably knowing that Kagome wasn’t going to sleep easily tonight. Sango laid down next to the monk, pulling Kagome down to lay next to her. The girl complained, but Sango refused to let go and finally she collapsed onto her bedroll with an audible, disappointed groan. 

Once they were home, Inuyasha was going to give Sango all the precious jewels he could find. It was the very minimum she deserved. 

The night was finally quiet. He closed his eyes, listening to the night sounds. The animals were active, scuttling around looking for food. It was peaceful. He felt his tense muscles start to unwind, stiff shoulders losing their stiffness. Hopefully tonight he could get a couple hours of sleep. No one was around for miles and he really needed it. 

A shuffling noise caught his attention and he peeked out to see Kagome had gotten up. She didn’t even look his way, hobbling away towards the bushes nearby. He imagined she just needed to use the bathroom and flushed, closing his eyes again and making himself more comfortable. He kept his ears perked, but she just kept walking. Past the bushes into the trees and further still. 

He wondered where she was going. She didn’t need to go so far to use the bathroom. More minutes passed and he didn’t hear her footsteps returning. He growled, something had caught her attention probably. She was so easily distracted. He thought about waking Sango up to go get her. But it was easier for him to track her down and bring her back. Faster too. 

Not sensing any demons or humans nearby, he wasn’t too worried about her safety. Glancing at his companions, who were definitely still asleep, he got up slowly and walked quietly into the woods. 

He walked for quite a bit, not realizing she had ventured so far away. Following the trail made by her sweet scent, he passed through the trees into a clearing. Amber orbs searched the perimeter for her small form. He scanned through the tall grass and flowers and when he found her, his heart stopped dead mid beat. She was sitting on the grass, stripped of all her clothing except for her underwear. Her skin gleamed under the light of the stars, all lean muscle, and satin. 

Her head turned to him, lust-filled eyes beckoning him, but he was still frozen on the spot, shocked at seeing her so bare. His inner demon began to howl in delight, urging him to move forward. He took one cautious step. 

“What are you doing?” he asked nervously, taking one more dangerous step. He was close enough to see more of her, his gaze trailing over the swell of her breasts, the flat planes of her stomach, the long expanse of her legs. She was scantily clothed, even her panties not covering much. He focused on the peek of her ass for more time than he wanted to admit. 

“Seducing you of course,” she said lightly, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. 

“I can see that…” he said thickly.

The night was dark, lit only by the dim light from the stars and moon. Even so, he could see her so clearly. He was memorized by her muscles when she shifted, her hair as it brushed over her shoulder, her lips when she moistened them with her tongue. 

Inuyasha tucked his hands in the sleeves of his robe to stop them from reaching out and grabbing her. 

“You know we can’t do this, Kagome,” he cautioned the young woman sitting before him. She wasn’t in the right mind, there was no way he would let himself take advantage of her in this state. If they ever coupled, which was something he felt more sure of as time passed, he wanted it to be a memorable moment between them. Not something she would forget once she was cured. 

Kagome pouted a little at him, “Come on Inu. I want you and you want me. I don’t see the problem with any of this.”

“The fact that you don’t see the problem IS the problem,” he exhaled impatiently. 

Kagome let out a frustrated noise, then quieted. She gazed off into the distance. 

He had to admit to himself that Kagome looked a little more like herself that way, staring unblinking into the distance, contemplative and solemn. 

He felt a pang at how much he missed her. 

“How about a kiss, then?” she suggested.

“A kiss?” he repeated dumbly.

“Yes. One kiss,” Kagome repeated, now sounding more amused by him. 

He thought about it for a second. 

“If I kiss you, you promise to stop all this seducing or whatever?” he asked cautiously.

She didn’t answer, which showed him that she had other plans once she had him under her grip. It was just a kiss though. Inuyasha was strong enough to stop at one kiss. 

He sank to his knees by her side. Close up he could see the goosebumps on her arms. She was hiding being cold pretty well, but he caught the small tremble that racked her body when a night breeze passed by. He touched her shoulder lightly, the action so timid it was like a feather brushing on her skin. She shivered again and he cursed himself for getting caught up by her. One kiss, only one kiss. 

“You really want this?” he rumbled, hand wrapping around her shoulder to end at the base of her neck, gripping it under his palm. 

“Yes…” she sighed, moaning at his touch. 

Kami, he was so weak. 

He pulled her forward and met her lips with his. They were soft, just as soft as he remembered them to be. He gently caressed her with his lips, keeping the touch to lips only. Then she groaned into the kiss, the sound so heavy and wanting it made him make a similar noise. He crumbled. 

He kissed her harder, tongue coming out to taste her. She tasted like vanilla and Kagome, sweet and potent. His body surged forward, his other hand tangling in her hair and keeping her close to him. 

If he had only this one chance he was going to use it and give them the best kiss of their lives. He tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Her mouth parted willingly and her tongue came forward with its own boldness, sliding over his lips. Inuyasha grew more confident, a hand moving down from her hair to her shoulder, kneading the muscles there. Her skin was soft there too, with a touch of firmness to it from her archery training. His hand moved lower, sliding down her shoulder, passing by her bicep to grab her forearm. She was soft there too. She was always so soft. 

He smirked when she moaned sweetly into his mouth. Pulling her closer to him by her arm, he pierced her mouth with his tongue, catching hers with his. They curled and danced around each other gracefully, raising their combined arousal to a higher peak. He let his other hand slide from the back of her neck to the front, fingers tracing over her neck and collarbone, then dip lower and lower. 

Kagome gasped wickedly when he traced the shape of her breast through her bra. He worked to keep his touch light, but her nipples still hardened, the peaks poking through the fabric. It caught his attention. He moved his fingers to cup her breast and his thumb reached out and swiped at her nipple. He was rewarded with a sharp cry that broke their kiss and had her panting beneath him. He had to do it again. 

He swiped at her nipple, again and again. His other hand let go of her arm to cup her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the first. She let out shaky moans, holding onto his arms tightly. He played with her breasts for a while longer, alternating between swiping and squeezing her nipples, massaging them, cupping them in his palms. The scent of her arousal was heavy in the air around them. It leaked into his brain and melted his logic, forcing him to run on instincts instead. He leaned down and kissed her again, harder than before, barely able to breathe. He was spiraling, going down and down and losing himself until he knew nothing except the taste of her on his tongue and the feel of her on his skin. 

He wanted more. He nipped gently at her lower lip, tugging the plump flesh with his teeth. He entered her mouth again when her lips parted in another gasp, devouring her entirely. He kissed her passionately, hungrily and she met him kiss for kiss. She clung to him, her fingers shooting up to tangle in his hair and holding on tight as she leaned forward to press against him. They parted with a loud gasp and the need to breathe, but Inuyasha didn’t stop. He bent down and nipped at the skin of her neck and shoulder, sucking and biting her. 

If he died tomorrow, he would die a happy man that at least they had this moment together. 

He gasped when Kagome surged forward and surprised, he reeled backward and fell on his ass. He stared up at her, eyeing her with a need that was almost too much. His hands went quickly back into her hair, bringing her down for another bruising kiss. His blood rushed within him, his body demanding more and his cock painfully hard. She groaned when he took more of her breast in his palm, kneading and playing with it roughly. He moaned when she sat down on him, her heat on his abdomen, centimeters from where he truly wanted it to be. Inuyasha broke away from their kiss to press his lips again to her neck, fangs leaving little red marks he hoped stayed long enough to remind them both of this moment. She let out a devastating whine in the back of her throat and he bit down almost too hard when he heard it, the sound echoing in his sensitive ears. She cried out, loving his bite. So he bit harder, his own body shuddering delightfully at the newfound knowledge. 

Somehow he knew this was where they were going to end up. He had fought it, for a long time. But she was irresistible, his own personal siren. He was more than willing to get lost in her, bask in her need and desire for him. And he was lost, so lost in her. Inuyasha didn’t realize Kagome had slipped her hand back to the ties on his hakama. The slack granted from the loosed ties made him hiss, his hard cock less constricted by its bindings. He moaned out her name when she untucked his shirt, revealing his bare skin to the night air. 

So much for only one kiss. 

“Let me,” she purred, her lithe body hovering over his. She felt so fucking perfect, her almost naked form undulating in a manner that had him yearning desperately to continue touching her. With glazed eyes he watched her quick, nimble fingers untie the cloth of his underwear. In a second his dick was free, the night air a pleasant cool touch to the scorching hot skin of his erection. Kagome shifted, moving to sit on his thighs instead of his stomach. She placed a small, heated palm on him and he bucked, hissing. He had been hard for days and he knew he wouldn’t last. Her palm stroked him steadily, turning up the heat and lust inside him to scalding levels. He groaned and panted harshly, unable to keep his eyes open to see her moving farther down his body, pressing kisses to his chest, tongue playing over the muscles on his stomach. He felt her cheek nuzzle the soft curls at the base of his erection. He stiffened at the contact, eyelids flying open. 

His erection stood at attention, lighter than his normal tanned skin, flushed red and leaking at the tip. He wasn’t sure if he remembered ever being this hard, the throbbing of his dick matching the quickness of his heart. He smirked absently when Kagome gave a small whistle. 

“You’re so big, Inu,” she said sinfully, hooded eyes staring at his dick. Inuyasha sunk his fingers deep into her thick silken locks, holding himself up with his other arm clenched tightly into the ground. He couldn’t even form a witty response, only felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head when Kagome reached out to grab him at the base. 

He breathed out, stammering something he couldn’t comprehend and she chuckled. She was an evil seductress and he was her helpless servant, needing her to touch him and stroke him more. Her small hand stroked him tenderly up and down, as if worried any rough handling would damage him. It was torturous, the tentative and light touch driving him wild. 

He looked down at her with half-lidded eyes, his hands leaving her hair to wrap around her hand and help guide her. With a firm grip, he showed her how rough he _really_ liked it and let go when she got the hang of it on her own. The hand went to wrap themselves around her hair again when it came to a screeching halt. A breath of hot, moist air brushed over his tip, making him shudder violently. Her head leaned closer to his lap, her hair brushing over his hips and pelvis. Was she really going to?

“I can’t wait to see how you taste,” she teased lustfully before giving his tip a little kiss. Inuyasha hissed between his teeth, the feel of her plump, soft lips too much. 

“Can I taste you Inu? Please?” she breathed against his hot, swollen skin. Even the sound of her voice was too much, causing him to quake and his hand to spear into her hair again, holding the locks in a tight grip. He looked down and saw that she was waiting for his answer. He never wanted anything so badly before in his life. 

_Yes, Yes, YES!_

Inuyasha found himself nodding vigorously, without any conscious thought. When she leaned down again, hot breath gusting against his leaking dick, all the air escaped from his lungs in a loud, heavy groan. She placed another gentle kiss on the tip, followed by a kittenish lick. His body burned when she peppered him with a few more kisses and he was close to begging, pleading for her to just take him in already. As if hearing his unspoken pleas, she sent him a wink before taking the whole length of him in her mouth. 

Inuyasha felt almost embarrassed by the volume of his cry, his hands jerking at the feel of her moist lips finally wrapped around his dick. He curled his other hand into her hair, sitting up to get into a better position and using his core muscles to keep him upright. He forced his eyes to stay open and brand the sight before him into his memories. Kagome on her knees, ass poised high in the air. She held herself up by her elbows, tucked into the space between his legs to take as much of him as she could. She was a goddess, a vision. His longing for her came crashing to the forefront, fucking him up from the inside. He felt like he was drowning under the weight of how much he craved for _more._

He pulled more of her hair out of her face, wrapping the silk thread around his hands. It was the best he could do to hold on. She licked and sucked at him like candy, savoring his flavor and taste. Gradually, she took him deeper into the perfect wet suction of her mouth. It was mind-numbingly incredible, his hardness feeling every curve and contour of her mouth. He groaned loudly when she sucked on him, her cheeks going concave and creating a delicious pressure all over him. Then she started to pump her head, pink tongue working on him, pausing on occasion to lick a hot line from base to tip before swirling around his leaking head. She returned to moving over him, bobbing her head in a steady pace. The sensation was making him cross-eyed, pleasure shooting through him from his hair all the way to his toes.

He wasn’t going to last. There was so much excitement and he was already at a high level of arousal from the past couple of days that there was no hope for him. His abdomen clenched tightly when she gave him another hard suck, taking him deep inside her mouth. She continued down until he felt his tip touch the back of her throat. It was tight and hot, making his teeth clench and his body curl over her. The hands in her hair moved to her head, moving her head further down to take more of him. 

“K-Kagome…” he choked out, hissing at the pleasure that was borderline heart stopping. It was electrifying, a sizzling that warned him that he would combust soon. It felt so good, _so_ good, and he was going to cum soon deep in her pretty little mouth. 

“W-wait,” he panted, trying to pull her away. Her head shook once and she moved faster over him, sucking more fervently as her head moved up and down, her raven hair flowing wildly. The wet sounds were lewd, dirty and covering him completely, leaking down to his pelvic and inner thighs. He cried out, torn between pulling away and holding her tighter on his dick. His hands tightened on her head, his instincts choosing for him as he began to move, thrusting into her mouth, needing more motion, more friction, more of her. 

“Fuck, yes,” he cursed. His balls tingled underneath, warning him that he was on the precipice of a huge orgasm. His muscles clenched tightly, except for his hips which began to move faster. He thrust deeper into Kagome’s mouth, loving the pressure she kept over the tight ring of her lips. He was chasing his end, cursing more loudly when she hummed, the vibration making his eyes squeeze shut as pleasure shot through him like a lightning bolt. 

“Kagome!” he cried out, body tensing when the wave started to consume him. A long, harsh suck and Kagome’s heady, passion filled moan and the wave crested, his orgasm shooting forward. He barely noticed his hips moving, pistoning in and out of Kagome’s mouth with the same force that shattered him. He shot his cum deep into her throat, huffing and groaning like a bull. He squeezed his eyes tight and worked through the most mind-numbing orgasm of his _life._ When he finally opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. He was able to make out her tongue licking lasciviously around his dick. She was cleaning him, taking every bit of his cum in her mouth. The knowledge made him tremble and pant over her. 

Slowly and carefully, he unclenched his grip on Kagome’s head. He worried he pierced her with his claws in the midst of his orgasm, but smelled no blood. Her husky, happy laughter also soothed him, letting him know he didn’t hurt her. Though he smelled and heard it from a distance. His body was numb, sensitive to touch. It felt like there were bells ringing in his ears. 

“You taste so good Inuyasha,” Kagome purred. He couldn’t help the incredulous chuckle that escaped. She grasped his half erection again and another wave of lust went through him, making him go hard again. He groaned in disbelief, not knowing how he was ready to go again. She was going to be the death of him. 

He felt Kagome’s body slide further up, sitting herself seductively on his lap. He could feel her own wetness, drenching the fabric of her panties. He huffed and moved his hand over her waist, whining when she rubbed on him firmly. He wanted to feel her directly on him. He slipped down to slice the fabric of her panties, pulling it aside. Kagome giggled, lifting up enough to get the torn fabric out of the way, then pushing down firmly on his naked dick. He cursed, the sound loud and vulgar, coming from the blast of sensation that stemmed from her sex rubbing on his dick. She was drenched, her wetness coating her and him, making things slippery.

His dick was just as hard as before, so close to her tight opening. 

“I wanna feel good too,” she whispered playfully, rubbing back and forth on him. His desire for her was never ending, just from those words, he was ready for round two. 

He gripped her waist tightly, moaning at the feel of her sex covering him. She grinded on him in a mock dance, a prelude to an intimate and incredible future involving him buried deep inside her and making her come too. He felt overwhelmed and hot and consumed by her; it was a wonder he didn’t combust. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, she leaned up to trace her tongue on the soft inside of his ear. His body shuddered again, ears twitching madly when she spoke. 

“Inu...make me feel good.”

He turned his head, meeting her changed orbs with his. His gold glowed in the night, promising endless pleasure. He would make her feel good, make her see stars as she orgasmed again and again and again. He would touch her and pleasure her until she shattered, unable to breathe, unable to do anything but feel him.

But the strange, different color sparked something within him. And he remembered their predicament with shattering realization. Inuyasha panicked. He shoved Kagome off him in a whirl of action, limbs flying. She yelled and landed on her backside, looking up at him surprised. 

He stared at his hands and his half-naked form, trembling with arousal and shock. Was he really going to do this? Let himself be spelled, take advantage of the woman he loved most? He felt sick when he realized he already did, the evidence of his orgasm still present on his now flaccid cock. Inuyasha almost wailed in despair. 

How could he? He was supposed to have control, he was supposed to wait!

He _swore_ this would never happen again! 

He pulled at his clothing, covering himself quickly and not noticing the rips he made with his claws. He ignored Kagome’s cries when she grabbed his arm, trying to get his attention. He realized with a crazed laugh that this was going to be another thing he would never forgive himself for. 

“Get dressed,” he commanded, tying his hakama haphazardly and glancing over at Kagome. Despite him being a disgusting male who was incapable of not thinking with his dick, he wanted to make sure Kagome was ok. She didn’t seem traumatized or scared, just confused.

“Not until you tell me what happened!” she stomped her foot on the ground, making her breasts jiggle tauntingly. Inuyasha pointedly looked away. 

“Get. Dressed,” he growled harshly, putting more emphasis on his words. 

“I don’t understand! I made you feel good, I’ll do anything for you. Why won’t you be with me?!” her last words broke off a little, her voice trembling. Inuyasha scented the bitter salt of her tears taking over the sweetness of her arousal. His ears pinned tighter to his head, feeling a volatile set of emotions. Shame, lust, disgust, want, love. He growled. 

“Until you are back to normal, nothing will happen,” _because I love you and I will die before I hurt you again!_

He walked over to the pile of Kagome’s clothes and threw them at her, commanding her once more to get dressed.

For a moment she stood there, pearl-grey eyes (the harsh reminder of their reality) wide and unbalanced as she caught her clothes absently and held them with trembling, frail hands. Trails of tears ran freely from her eyes, streaming like large sorrow filled rivers. His chest tightened so hard he couldn’t breathe, hating to hurt her even if it was for the best. 

She lifted her head and glared so coldly at him he shivered for a different reason. He tensed, fists clenching, expecting a fight from the miko in front of him. But it didn’t come. Kagome turned on her heel and stomped away, clothes held tight in her hands. Inuyasha followed a little after hating himself just a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Inu. I don't hate him, I swear. I just like seeing him suffer a bit. >:)
> 
> He'll have a happy ending though, promise! This was also my first time writing smut EVER. I hope it wasn't too cringy. lol
> 
> Thank you all for reading and let me know what you think so far of Wishes! I love all of your comments <3


	12. Burning Vengance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hella long. Sorry, not sorry lol
> 
> Here's some angst, action and more craziness! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

There was scum and there was worse than scum. Inuyasha felt like he was, at minimum, ten levels _under_ worse than scum. 

He accompanied Kagome back to camp after THE disaster. Throughout their journey, he made sure to keep one eye on her, to make sure she didn't wander off, and the other eye away from her to reduce any risk of temptation. When they finally arrived, he stopped at the edge of their campsite to wait for her to go to bed. Kagome turned and sent him a pitiful, longing look to which he almost caved to. The need to gather her in his arms, to apologize until he was blue in the face, to hold her tight and never let go was so strong he had to take more than a few steps back. The increased distance helped root his feet to the ground, stopping him from acting on his impulses. 

Kagome frowned when he moved. He saw her eyes being to water with tears and her bottom lip begin to quiver. He trembled with the need to comfort her, hating to see her cry. However, he stood his ground and watched painfully as she turned back around and shuffled over to her bed, her shoulders and head lower than he had ever seen them go. 

Inuyasha waited until she was settled and asleep, her soft snores echoing in his ears before he sprinted away. Traveling a good distance away from his friends, he allowed himself a moment to try and collect himself. He tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths, but it wasn't working. As the seconds passed, the volatile emotions within him grew and bubbled under his skin turning his blood into molten lava. He followed the raging river of his emotions as they changed speed from disbelief to distress. He looked down at his trembling hands and the image of _her_ tears planted itself behind his eyelids. With that, all emotion melted away, leaving only unfiltered rage. With a garbled yell, he lashed out at the closest things he could reach around him. He roared, cutting the age-old tree trunks into splinters, slashing at the bramble filled with berries, punching and clawing at anything he could find until his knuckles and claws were mangled and stained red. Until he physically felt a fraction of the pain he felt inside. 

He spent almost the entire night punishing himself for his weakness, his lack of control. For giving in. The sky began to change hues by the time he exhausted himself and was left standing in the ruins of what was once a beautiful grouping of ginkgos and oaks trees.

Inuyasha panted as he collapsed on his ass, trying to put himself back together. Letting out his anger and frustration helped improve his mood some, even if it didn’t erase the source of it. He was able to think a little clearer now that his tantrum was finished. He glanced down to see his claws, broken and bent, start to heal themselves slowly and let out a deep, resigned sigh. 

If there was one thing he learned in his life is that no matter how much he wanted to, the past could never be undone. All he could do was accept it and keep moving forward. At least he was able to stop when it mattered most, he realized with grim relief. He hated to think that their first would be under such circumstances. Still, he _ knew _ he needed to apologize the second Kagome was back to her senses. To get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. Only then would he allow himself to be close to her again.

Inuyasha dropped his head into his hands, huffing out a dry chuckle. He almost couldn't believe how pitiful he was, already craving her touch again. But he needed it and he was tired of telling himself otherwise. His time with Kagome was as brief as it was all-consuming and it solidified the hazy parts inside his heart. Cleared away the cloud of doubt and insecurity he always held close. 

Inuyasha loved Kagome. 

Desperately. 

Relentlessly. 

He was opelessly in love. 

And after he saved her, he was no longer going to sit on the sidelines watching her from afar. He was done being a coward. He was going to man the fuck up and do his fucking best to prove that while he didn't deserve her, he would be the one to stay by her side until the end of time. 

The sun was ready to peak over the horizon by the time he completed his sad march back to camp. He watched with bleary eyes as Miroku was already up, stretching his tired limbs. Both men locked eyes as he walked closer. Miroku opened his mouth to say something, then closed it without a sound. 

“Get some rest Inuyasha. I’ll watch over the others,” he said instead with a small smile. Inuyasha nodded, grateful that he wasn’t forced to explain what happened. He jumped up to the highest branch he could find, got himself comfortable and fell into a light, restless sleep. 

When he woke up again, he looked up at the sky to see the sun had barely moved. Two, maybe three hours passed since he closed his eyes. He felt unnaturally tired and wanted to try to take another nap, but he resolved his will to continue, pushing away his exhaustion to jump down and join the others. Sango and Miroku were awake, chatting with their heads together. Kirara was taking a nap on Sango's lap, which he felt very envious of. He looked to the side and saw Kagome was awake too, playing a card with Shippo. She looked tired as well, flipping her cards half heartedly and without energy. 

He felt the bubbling from last night start to resurface. Not in the mood to deal with it, he shut it down as harsh as he could. Suddenly, he remembered that in his haste to protect Kagome, he hadn’t even let her finish, leaving her aroused and unfulfilled. He grit his teeth, not liking how his inadequacy affected her. It rubbed his male pride and ego the wrong way. However, he couldn't think about that now. He would make up for his failure later, once they were safe and back at home. 

Count on it. 

“Ready?” he asked the group, gathering Kagome’s yellow bag. The group turned to him with varying degrees of surprise. Only Kagome refused to look at him. He tried his best to hide how much that hurt. 

"Yes, we are ready," Sango called out, standing up to go don her battle armor. 

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked him once he was a little closer. Inuyasha shrugged one shoulder, not bothering to answer. 

It didn’t take long until they were packed up and ready to go. Inuyasha held out a hand to Kagome, a little hopeful that she would want to still ride with him. However, she turned away and climbed on Kirara's back willingly and without a word. Sango, who had been trying to get Kagome to ride with her for days, snapped her head towards Inuyasha with a startled, wide-eyed stare. He didn't bother explaining what was wrong to his friends, choosing instead to push down the sharp feeling of rejection and irritation. He swiveled on his feet, leading the march towards the lake. 

It wouldn’t be long until they reached the foot of the mountains and subsequently the lake. He was determined to get there before the end of the day even if it killed him. 

Miroku rushed to catch up to Inuyasha, walking side by side with him. 

“It’s not her, Inuyasha,” Miroku said consolingly. 

“Yea, I know,” he said gruffly, crossing his arms and walking faster ahead of them. The best course of action to help him get through the day was to empty his head. He couldn't think about the morning, or the night prior, or even the way he was a mess on the inside. As they walked, soft whispers traveled in the air and his ear perked slightly to catch what was being said. They started to twitch widely when he heard Shippo's questions to Kagome about what was wrong. His ears shot up, then flicked a couple of times when he heard even softer, angry murmurs from Kagome.

"Idiot."

"Stubborn jerk."

"Why doesn't he like me..."

_ I LOVE YOU!  _ He wished he could just shout it already and erase the tension between them. He didn't, keeping his irritation at bay as best he could. When he confessed, it was going to be to _his_ Kagome. Not this strange, possessed by an ancient creature Kagome. He'll show her _exactly_ how much he likes her. 

Hours later, the group decided to take a small break. The sun was high in the sky, but they traveled far and Inuyasha decided it was better they were fed before they entered a potentially dangerous area. 

"Kagome, are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked gently, but she still wasn't talking to him. Kagome silently climbed off Kirara and walked away, ignoring his call. He hated the way her distance was pissing him off. 

“Kagome,” he called to her, annoyed. She still didn't turn to him, choosing to sit down next to Shippo and start unpacking food from her bag. Shippo, who definitely did _not_ want to be in the middle of the feuding couple, tried to escape. However, Kagome grabbed him and plopped him right on her lap. Inuyasha ignored the scared way Shippo was staring up at him, unable to look away from his intended. 

“Stop being such a bitch and talk to me,” Inuyasha growled angrily at her. He regretted it the second the words left his mouth. Who was he to make demands? She had every right to ignore him. But he couldn't stand the way her silence rubbed his wounds raw. It had been a long time since he had gone so long without hearing her voice and it made him feel like something was missing. He was also tired and stressed out to the max and just needed a bit of relief. 

She gave a small hmph and turned her head away. Inuyasha felt a pang of rejection before smothering it under a burst of irritation. 

“So what, I don’t have sex with you and now you won’t talk to me?” he snapped out. 

He heard Sango gasp and Miroku bark a surprised, shocked laugh, but didn’t turn to them. As they weren’t privy to last night’s events, he didn’t want to get distracted by explaining what happened. He only wanted Kagome to talk to him.

Kagome, on her part, still didn’t move or even turn to look at him. His heart thumped painfully in his chest. 

“Look at me dammit!” he shouted, feeling the urge to shake her. When she finally looked at him, her pearl white-grey eyes were narrowed with displeasure. 

“Why? You made it quite clear that you want nothing to do with me,” Kagome said, an uncharacteristic sneer on her face. 

“That isn’t true and you fucking know it,” Inuyasha growled low in his throat. It wasn’t even remotely close to the truth. 

“Then why won’t you be with me?” she asked, rising up from her seat and letting go of Shippo. The young kitsune took his chance and ran, climbing onto Miroku’s shoulders as the others watched the spectacle unravel. 

“Kagome, you’re possessed. You’re not you and I’m not going to take advantage of you,” Inuyasha said tiredly, already regretting starting this argument. He should have kept his mouth shut. 

“How is it taking advantage when I’m directly telling you that I want it!” Kagome shouted. 

“Because you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Inuyasha sighed, itching to rub his hand over his face. 

“I know damn well what I’m talking about! I want you Inuyasha, how many times do you want me to say it!”

“None because this is the jinn talking, not you. You don't know what you want!”

“Do not speak for me Inuyasha. All I’ve ever wanted was the chance to be by your side, to love you, to be with you!” 

“For the thousandth time, this is the jinn talking,” Inuyasha gritted out, ignoring that she said she loved him, dismissing the pleasing way his chest tightened at hearing those words. 

“No, this is  **me** ! KA-GO-ME! I want to be with you. I want to kiss you and marry you and have pretty little babies with ears just like yours! I want to spend the rest of my life with you Inuyasha! Why can’t you see that?!” Kagome cried, tears spilling from her eyes. 

Inuyasha didn’t know how to respond. He heard her desperate cries, heard her words. But he wasn't going to accept them. Not now. Not when the irides glaring at him were the color of an ocean storm. Before he could respond, he needed to see midnight blue again. Then they could be together, the way they were always meant to be. 

He stayed silent, staring dejectedly back at her.  Kagome crossed her arms and gave him the freezing glare. 

“You’re a bastard Inuyasha. Stay alone and miserable for the rest of your life!”

This was getting out of hand. He didn’t want to fight with her again. He was bothered when she ignored him, but it wasn't worth hurting her again. Kagome reached down and grabbed a small bag, whirling away towards the trees. Inuyasha stepped forward, startled by her action. 

“We’re not done talking here!” Inuyasha shouted and made to follow, but Kagome stopped him, pinning him to the spot with a wrathful glare. 

“Don’t follow me, Inuyasha,” she bit out harshly. “You’ve said and done enough.” 

Oh, that _hurt._

His body thrummed with shame, mortified by how badly he fucked up last night. He clenched his hands hard enough that his claws pierced the skin of his palms, blood dripping from his knuckles. 

He felt Sango approach from behind, her figure cutting into peripheral vision. 

“I’ll convince her to come back,” Sango said quietly, sending him a small nod before following Kagome to the woods, calling her name as she hurried to catch up. 

He wasn’t sure how everything went so wrong. He was trying to own up to his mistake, his lack of control. 

He was trying to be the better man! 

He didn’t know how long he stood there, staring at Kagome’s retreating figure before Miroku’s voice caught his attention. 

“I really think you both need to talk after this is all done,” he said calmly. 

Inuyasha didn’t respond. He knew that as well, was counting on it once this was all said and done. 

“Kagome’s wish is related to the way she is currently acting. Her words are closer to the truth than we think.”

Inuyasha whirled to his friend, incensed. 

“It doesn’t matter if they’re true or not,” he spat. “It’s not Kagome saying it, it’s the fucking jinn. And I refuse to accept anything she says until it’s fucking gone!”

Inuyasha stomped to his place at the tree, falling into his usual sleeping stance. He had to calm down or he would explode and level the area around him in a fit of anger. His hands spasmed with the need to destroy something. 

-

Inside Kagome’s sprawling and bountiful mindpace, she made herself comfortable on the river shore. She was astounded by Amon’s revelations. She lived 500 years in the past surrounded by spirits and demons. Did she really think genies and jinn just didn’t exist? But her mind whirled with possibilities and she wondered what other beings from fairy tales actually existed. 

To stop her mind from going down that rabbit hole, she wondered about something he had mentioned earlier. 

“You said before that you had a clan? Are you all the same?” she asked delicately. She didn’t want to upset her new friend, but she was curious. 

He glanced at her with a raised brow. 

“ _ What a rude question. That would be like asking if you humans were all the same,”  _ he pointed out primly. She had offended him. 

Apparently, he was easily offended. 

“Okaaaay,” she said tentatively. “So, there are different jinn?”

Amon gave a heavy sigh. She bristled a bit, he seemed to take pride in making her feel like a child. 

“ _ We are all different, just like you humans are all different. Each with our own strengths, weaknesses, and personalities. My clan is small, but we have been alive for many centuries, depending on each other to survive,”  _ he explained slowly, patiently. 

Kagome huffed, “I’m just asking, no need to be so rude.”

Amon was quiet for a moment, then gave another resigned sigh.

“ _ My apologies, young priestess. I have not seen my family in quite some time and I long for them. As I’m sure you understand.” _

It was disturbing that Amon went through her memories, but it helped her sympathize with the strange being. She loved her life in Feudal Japan, surrounded by her friends and new family. But she missed her mama, brother and grandfather keenly. 

“Do you have any close family?” she asked, wanting to hear and learn more about Amon. 

“ _ Yes,”  _ he said softly, playing with the gold bracelets around his wrist. Their tinkling noise rang lightly in the air. “ _ A wife. And a son.” _

“Tell me about them,” she ventured, curious to know more about the spirit trapped within her and wanting to know about the woman that captured his heart. 

Amon happily told her about his clan. There were twenty-three jinns in total, women and children included. They lived in the mountains close to the Middle East, their home a desert reflection of the human world, with huts made from stone, straw and mud. His wife was younger than him, though still centuries old. She had long, sleek black hair that ended at her rear and tan-colored skin. Her honey-colored eyes were sharp and shrewd, taking no nonsense from anyone. She was beautiful and sassy and Kagome laughed softly as Amon’s disposition lightened when describing his wife. 

He then told her about his son who, compared to human standards, was about 11 or 12 years old. He had inherited him and his wife’s dark hair and his black eyes, though he leaned more towards his mother in attitude and strength. His son was gruff and a little rough around the edges, but he adored his mother and admired his father greatly. They all loved each other fiercely, protecting one another the best they could. 

“Wow…” Kagome whispered. She envisioned a younger version of Amon with a similar attitude and couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped. She glanced back up at the jinn, watching as his joyous expression turned somber. It changed the mood entirely and Kagome's smile dimmed when she remembered it had probably been a long time since he had last seen his family. Her heart ached for him. 

“Do you think they are still alive?” she asked nervously. 

The devastatingly, sorrowful way he stared at the water was enough to answer her question. She clenched her fists tightly. 

“You said yourself your wife was strong and brave!” she wanted to cheer him up, give him hope. “I’m sure they are still waiting for you, Amon! And when you see them again, she’ll slap you for being gone for so long and then kiss you and then you’ll be together again!” 

Her eyes welled at his small, resigned smile. What could she do to make things better? 

Suddenly, their clear blue sky started to darken rapidly. She saw storm clouds rolling in, painting the horizon various shades of grey. 

“I’m not doing this?” she said, unsure. Amon got up quickly, glancing worryingly at the sky.

“ _ Something is wrong,”  _ he said.

“Wrong? Like what?” Kagome asked, feeling scared for the first time since she entered her mind-space. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed nor what was happening outside of her sub-consciousness. But before Amon could answer, Kagome felt a pull in her chest. Her eyes widened, staring into Amon’s equally wide black eyes when they both felt a familiar evil contaminating the air around them. She opened her mouth to shout to her new friend, then gasped once before everything went dark. 

-

When Kagome woke up again, the first thing she felt was confusion. Then annoyance. She was getting really tired of waking up in random places. She felt groggy and disoriented, as if she had run on pure adrenaline for days and was suddenly crashing. She also felt unbearably warm. From her ears to the tips of her toes. It startled her and worried her a little, but there were more pressing matters at the moment. 

Opening her eyes, she saw she was no longer caged in her subconscious. Instead of trees surrounding her, she was in an unfamiliar room. It was small, with a beaten down dresser next to the twin bed she lay on. Off to one corner, broken wood and furniture lay scattered in a big pile. The walls were made with wood that looked rotted and ready to collapse at any moment. She figured she was in an old home, abandoned many years before. 

“Amon?” she whispered, not wanting to attract attention in case someone was nearby. He didn’t answer. Which further confirmed that she wasn’t in her mind-space anymore. She was fully conscious this time. 

A small noise caught her attention, footsteps heading in her direction. Sitting up quickly, she placed her feet on the floor in case she had to run. When the figure rounded the door frame into her room, she stared disbelievingly at him and prayed anyone was close by to help her.

It was the Incubus. He looked different. A little more haggard than before, weathered and older. His cocky attitude had also melted away. In its place was weariness, caution and a coldness that was more dangerous than anything else. 

“Hello, Kagome. It is a pleasure to see you again,” the Incubus purred, walking further into the room. Kagome scrambled back onto the bed, her back hitting the wall behind her. The Incubus stopped in the middle of the room, arms loose by his side. 

“You have something I want,” he said gently. Oh, he was going for a friendly approach this time? Bastard. 

“Fuck you,” she spat. Funny how much of a terrible influence Inuyasha was. “Where am I?!”

The Incubus gave her a mocking, gentle smile. “You are in an abandoned home I made mine. There is no one around us. Well, almost no one. Your other female friend is here.”

“Sango?” Kagome gasped anxiously. “Where is she? What did you do to her!” 

“I did nothing to her,” The Incubus shrugged nonchalantly. If Sango was here, and not rampaging through the building, she was imprisoned somewhere. Or stuck under the Incubus’s spell. At best, she was alone. At worst… she didn’t want to think about it. Kagome hoped she was alright and not caught in whatever sick spell the Incubus controlled. 

“If you harm her, you’ll regret it!!” Kagome was a peaceful person by nature, but she couldn’t help the hatred she felt for the creature who stood in front of her. So much had happened because of him. Not only to her, but to the innocent people he killed. She abruptly felt Amon’s presence stir within her. It was like having another person in her mind and felt so strange it was distracting, almost dizzying. 

_ Amon, can you see this?  _ she asked internally. There was a tingle in the back of her head and what she sensed was something like a nod, an affirmation. 

_ What should I do?  _ she asked desperately. The tingle did not return and the Incubus spoke again. 

“Your companion will be fine,” he said dismissively. “Give me what I want and I will let her go." 

Kagome knew what he was looking for, but even if she  _ wanted _ to give Amon up, she couldn’t. If they separated, they would probably both die. Didn’t the Incubus know that?

“I found a way to remove the jinn from its human host,” he answered her unspoken question. Kagome was wary, not trusting the demon. It was strange that he was willingly giving her this information. If it was even true. Her eyes narrowed as a thought came to her.

“Will this way keep me alive?” she asked, unsure. His lips formed into a stomach-turning smile. 

_ Thought so.  _ She retreated back into herself, attempting to talk again to Amon. 

_ Amon, we have to get out of here. Please help me.  _ But Amon didn’t reply. He sent her a vague notion of not knowing what to do either. 

Kagome scowled. She had to think fast before the Incubus started to get impatient and violent. 

“Don’t be difficult. You can be free of the jinn. Is that not what you want?” his voice was gentle and alluring, like a snake hissing soft comforts to its prey before devouring it.

“You don't know anything about what I want,” she snarled, trying to keep her hands from shaking. 

“Oh, I know what you want Kagome,” The Incubus grinned and Kagome stilled. “I know how their wishes work. The longer it goes without completion, the stronger the compulsion gets. I can only guess what you wish was, but I know what you’re feeling right now. It smells _divine_ ," he purred, licking his lips lasciviously. 

Kagome didn’t respond, trying to figure out what the Incubus meant. Until she felt a pulsating sensation in her abdomen and blushed heavily by what that meant. 

“Ah, get it now?” The Incubus smirked. She scowled at him, refusing to admit openly that she was aroused,  _ aroused _ of all things, while she glared at her hated enemy. Not for the first time since the battle, she regretted making that stupid wish. 

“I wonder how much longer you can last until you completely violate your half-breed lover.”

“What?” Kagome gasped, startled by the statement. 

“You don't remember? Oh, what a pity. You’ve already dealt quite a bit of damage. How much more would it take to completely ruin him? Destroyed by the hands of the women he loves. I would _kill_ to see that," The Incubus sighed. Kagome was put off by his words as well as the expression of hopeful glee on his face. 

“You were following us?” Kagome said disbelievingly. How could he have tracked them without Inuyasha noticing? And what did he see? Did something private happen between Inuyasha and her? By the sounds of it, it was something that wasn’t consensual on one side. She grimaced, wanting to know what happened. But she put that aside, needing her focus and attention on the Incubus at all times. She made a mental note to beg for Inuyasha’s forgiveness the moment she saw him before she turned back to the demon. 

“Of course. You have my jinn. I will not stop until I get it back,” the incubus replied coldly. 

“Fat chance,” she snarled, baring her teeth threateningly. She felt like a puppy against a wolf, but she refused to be intimidated by that bastard, pervert Incubus!

The Incubus’s smile disappeared. He narrowed his eyes at her, clenching the fist at his side. Kagome knew his anger would be easier to deal with. Anger made people reckless and stupid. 

“You can be free of the jinn and your wish, Kagome. All you have to do is give it to me,” The Incubus said softly. 

“No,” she snarled, bracing herself for a fight. There were so many questions she had, but nothing mattered outside of the need to save herself and Amon. They would both live and return to their family and loved ones no matter what. She sent the Incubus a hard, vicious look and sensed surprise at the back of her mind, then gratitude and a boost of courage flooded her. 

“You will give me the jinn, Kagome,” the Incubus said softly, his voice thick as honey. So saccharine as it poured into Kagome’s head, making her head feel foggy and heavy. She felt the prickling sensation of her skin worsen, her body heat increasing until it was scalding. The combination of his spell and her own influenced arousal was devastating, hitting her hard until she was panting heavily, had sweat dripping down her neck and angry tears welling in her eyes. Kagome grounded herself, using her willpower to stay strong and resist. She would resist until her dying breath because she was a powerful priestess and would bow to no man, demon or human!

She glanced around her, searching for a clue or hint of how to get out of this situation. Her eyes landed on the pile of rubble she saw earlier and an idea came to her. It was a reckless idea, but if it worked... 

_ Amon, you said each wish has a cost right? What will happen if I make a wish now? _

She sensed Amon’s regret and defeat. He provided images of their spiritual cores being destroyed. It was rather vivid and made her cringe, but it did not deter her.

_ But if it’s a small wish it should be fine, right?  _

Amon hesitated for a moment, then sent her a doubtful confirmation. 

_ Then grant me my wish.  _ She gasped as a wave of heat coursed through her, making her moan out loud. They needed to get out now!

She tried to send him images of her hastily put together plan. She hoped he received it, visions of burning wood and thick smoke. Amon was silent for a while, then sent a rippling wave of savage amusement. She struggled to hold back a smile. 

“Give me the jinn, Kagome!” the Incubus barked, raising his voice. She felt a pull in her chest and she gasped, but gritted her teeth against his control. 

“Amon, I wish for a lit torch!” Kagome whispered breathlessly, trying to go against the increasing heat in her body. There was a swell in the air as the magic of her wish enveloped them. The Incubus stepped back, startled. His face contorted as he let out a feral snarl. 

She felt a stick of wood materialize in her hand, about two inches in diameter and a little longer than her forearm. The flame at the top was small, but very hot, so hot she felt it scalding her fingers. It danced with magical power and before she could change her mind, and lose some fingers, she chucked the torch into the pile of wood and debris. 

Kagome watched the torch in slow motion as it arced through the air, the flame almost cutting out before it clattered on top of a broken armrest. A second passed and nothing happened. Another second, and then the wood erupted into a bonfire, the flames flicking high enough to reach the ceiling. 

“Crap!” Kagome shouted, springing from the bed towards the door. She ran past the Incubus, who was still surprised by the ferocity of the flame and ran as fast as she could. She heard the roar of the fire, growing a lot faster than normal. Magical fire was potent!

She ran fast down the hall. There was another room she passed and she looked inside quickly, searching for Sango. She didn’t get even a second to look as she felt the heat of the flames hit her and turned to see it was chasing her down the hall, catching up to her quickly. It pricked at her skin and made her eyes water. Thick smoke billowed through the hallway, making her cough as it started to enter her lungs. She left the room behind and continued on. She needed to find a door or stairs, something she could use to get out of the building. 

“Kagome!!!” The Incubus roared, braving the fire to find her. Kagome doubled her speed, running past plumes of smoke. She suddenly heard the sound of wooden beams cracking under pressure. She screamed when the floor broke and bent in front of her, creating a gaping hole too wide for her to jump over. The fire had already made its way to the floor below, possibly causing more structural damage. She was trapped. Kagome started to panic, she had hoped the fire would distract the Incubus enough for her to escape. She didn’t anticipate the fire would be this powerful! Terrible, animalistic, vicious sound came from some distance behind her and Kagome froze, fear taking over her body. The Incubus was getting closer! 

She felt a wave of soothing calm coming from within her, cutting through the fear and adrenaline. Amon was encouraging her, pushing her to move. There was no time to waste. She looked down the hole and knew she had to jump. It was either die on the Incubus’s terms or die on her terms. She would choose the latter every time. 

Kagome coughed harshly, expelling smoke from her lungs. She crouched down a little, squaring her mind to what would be a really painful fall when she heard the sound of a woman shouting. Kagome peered through the heat and smoke, trying to see if anyone was there or if she was hallucinating. She wasn’t.

“Jump!” Sango commanded, her body obscured by the smoke, but her voice clear. 

She leapt just as she felt thin, knuckled fingers brush through her hair. The heat as she fell was so intense she cried, scorching her skin. Then it was gone and she landed hard in Sango’s arms, the momentum causing them to fall backward. 

“Sango!” Kagome cried, hugging her tight. “I’m so glad you’re ok!”

Sango hugged her back just tightly. 

“We have to move. That Incubus jerk was right behind me,” Kagome said quickly. 

Sango nodded, then gasped and Kagome was confused for a moment by Sango’s statement, “Kagome, your eyes are back to normal!”

“That's great, but we gotta go!” she said urgently. 

They heard a loud thunk and the sound of wood cracking. The demon followed Kagome through the hole and landed solidly in front of them. He was smoldering, flames burning through his clothes and hair. His skin was blistered and burned in a few spots and he looked bigger, blacker, more evil than she had ever seen. His hate filled glare landed right on them, deadly fangs bared menacingly. 

Kagome shivered as Sango moved in front of her, taking on a protective stance despite the fact that she was weaponless. Kagome knew it was going to be an impossible fight. It took four of them to chase him away the last time they had met. Sango didn’t have her boomerang or sword and Kagome didn’t have her bow and arrows. 

And neither of them knew where Miroku and Inuyasha were. 

“Give it to me,” The Incubus growled, words barely decipherable by his elongated fangs and his rage. 

Kagome flipped him off, another gesture she stole from Inuyasha. “You’re not getting Amon!” 

“You bitch...give it to me!” he roared, hands flexing when he lifted deadly claws in their direction. Kagome grabbed Sango and lurched to the side as the Incubus attacked, his palm slamming the ground they once stood at and cracking the wood there. She spitefully enjoyed seeing him not get what he wanted, but it was pretty stupid to taunt him further. 

Another arm raised and Kagome shouted, “Look out!”

Sango grabbed her this time and dodged, his attack missing them again. He turned and started attacking them recklessly, arms flailing. They dodged as best they could, hit by flying debris and choking as the smoke filled the room. The fire was getting closer and the smoke was getting thicker. In no time, the Incubus had them cornered, stuck between him, crumbling wood and the wall of fire. 

“You have nowhere to go now, little one,” he cooed maliciously, licking his teeth like a dog ready to eat. “Give me the jinn and I’ll make sure your death is painless.” 

Kagome anxiously looked for a way out. She saw the thick front doors when she jumped and hoped they could sprint towards it. But the Incubus was fast. She tried to be brave and fight him, but like a mouse cowering before a cat, she was paralyzed by fear. This couldn’t be the end of them. She had a job to do. Get Amon back home and get her body back. Confess to Inuyasha, fulfill her regrets and  _ live.  _

The Incubus growled impatiently, “GIVE IT TO ME!!” 

Inuyasha, proud Inuyasha, would never show fear to an enemy. She couldn’t afford to be paralyzed here. She channeled some of his courage, his arrogance, and sent the Incubus a shaky, ruthless glare. 

“You took away Amon’s freedom. Trapped him in your own personal hell. You’ve done so many horrible things I can’t even begin to imagine. No more. I will never let him, or anyone else suffer through your hands again. Over my dead body will you EVER go near him!” she roared, her trembling hands clutching onto Sango tight. The fire roared as well, growing stronger as if fueled by her passionate proclamation. She looked at the Incubus dead on, urging him to refute her claim. The Incubus cocked his head, going still. 

He didn’t say another word. Power began to gather in his hands, a ball of dark, volatile energy. She felt his energy sparking in the air, the heat of the fire scorching her skin, the acrid smoke burning her lungs. This was the end of them. She felt Sango’s hand hold her tight, facing the demon head-on, also scared, but strong enough not to be cowed by him. 

She thought of Sango and Miroku, their future robbed. She thought of young Shippo, how lonely he would be in the future without them. She thought of her mother, brother and grandfather, wanting to see them one last time. She thought of Inuyasha and how much she loved him. She prayed for all the ones she loved, hoping they would find happiness in the aftermath of her death. She faced her end like she knew Inuyasha would, defiant with her head held high. It gave her peace knowing that would at least make him proud of her, even if he didn’t know it. She closed her eyes tight when the Incubus shot his arm out, ready to deal the killing blow. Then they all heard a faint battle cry and the world exploded around them. 

It was like a tornado hit the area. 

Deadly wind coursed through the building, knocking burned tapestries and broken furniture all around. Inuyasha’s wind scar, for who else had such a devastating attack, tore through the floors and ceiling, almost trapping them under the debris. 

Sango, quick as ever, grabbed Kagome and dived towards an opening made by Inuyasha’s attack right as the building fell around them. The fresh air was a godsend when they landed on dry grass and rocks. Kagome gulped in huge pockets of air, attempting to clear her lungs as best as she could. The demon wasn’t so lucky. She heard his howls of pain when the building collapsed around him, suffocating and burning him at the same time. It echoed through the air, making Kagome cringe at the sound. He deserved this and more, but she still hated to hear it. Then she heard the voice of someone she longed to see with all her heart. 

“Kagome! Where are you!” Inuyasha called, distress clear in his voice. 

Kagome coughed, trying to catch her breath. “I’m here! Inuyasha!” 

All she could feel in that one moment was gratitude and a love so fierce it consumed her very soul. She knew that from then on, she would do everything in her power and more to ensure he was happy for the rest of their lives. She was going to confess and tell him how much she loved him. Hopefully, he loved her back and they would hug and kiss passionately under the moonlight. She would help Amon get home too and then after this was all over, they would have their happy ever after. 

Visions of a life married to Inuyasha cut off when she started to feel the counter effects of her wish burst within her. She choked on her breath, curling into herself. Pain ricocheted through her mind and her chest and she couldn’t breathe. She searched for Amon in her mind and felt him also convulsing, his spiritual energy going haywire. Her ears started ringing and when she saw Inuyasha finally reached them, she could barely hear him call her. All she could do was reach for him, hold onto him tight as sweat burst through her pores and started coating her body. The acrid pain was hotter than the flames she used to attack the Incubus, acidic and blistering. She let out a blood-curdling scream as the battle within her began. 

-

Inuyasha was sitting at the trunk of the tree, grumbling to himself when he sensed Kagome’s aura vanish. Gone, in a second. His eyes snapped open, whipping his head in the direction Kagome ran off too. Gone like someone just plucked her from this earth. He scrambled to his feet, starling Miroku who was cleaning his staff. 

“What happened?” Miroku cried out. Inuyasha sniffed the air a few times just to make sure, but he couldn’t smell its freshness anymore. Even her scent was gone.

“Kagome and Sango....I can’t sense them anywhere,” He whispered, shocked by what happened. Who could have taken them, he hadn’t sensed anyone in the area at all! 

“What?! What do you mean you can’t sense them!” Shippo cried out. Kirara, alarmed by everyone’s raised voices, woke up and stood on all fours, growling. Inuyasha ignored the smaller demon, unsheathing his sword. 

“Stay here!” he commanded the others, then burst towards the trees. 

He followed the lingering scent through the woods. He could smell faint tones of sadness and bitterness, which he knew came from Kagome. He also smelled Sango’s irritation and concern. They were headed completely in the wrong direction from the body of water he sensed earlier, but that didn’t mean they would just disappear. The only creatures around were the animals and birds that lived in this area. He followed their scent until it stopped abruptly, lingering in the air around him. There were no other tracks. Nothing on the ground to indicate a struggle. Nothing in the trees that would show an aerial fight. It was like something teleported here, grabbed them and in a split second, disappeared.

Inuyasha a chill trail down his spine, making him shiver involuntarily. There was one person he could think of that could possibly do this. The Incubus? Did he track them all the way here? It was the only explanation he could think of. Who else has so much power that they recently fought? The thought of that bastard touching his Kagome made his blood boil. 

Miroku managed to catch up to him. He panted, clutching his staff tight. “Where did they go?”

“I don’t know. Their scents stop here,” Inuyasha replied, trying to keep his temper in check.

“Could it be him?” Miroku asked. Inuyasha scowled and nodded, his lips curled. 

“He could have taken them far away. Where do we even start?” Miroku groaned, worried. 

“We'll search the area, then move to the next. You go east, I’ll go west. If you see or hear  _ anything,  _ shout,” Inuyasha said, before leaving his friend behind. He knew Miroku was capable of taking care of himself. He was more concerned over how much power the Incubus still had to be able to do this. His last attack was almost at full power. It would have ripped a normal demon to shreds. Instead, it looked like it just deterred the demon for a couple of days. 

Inuyasha searched and searched to no avail. He met up with Miroku, who had no good results to share, and cursed as he ran further south. She had to be around somewhere. The Incubus would not have taken her far!

Mid-leap he smelled it. The scent of burning metal, wood and cloth. He climbed the highest tree he could find, reaching the top branch. He searched the horizon, dimming as the sun started its retreat from the sky, and finally saw it. A plume of thick, black smoke rising into the sky. A burning building wasn’t enough to tell Inuyasha that’s where Kagome was, but his instincts were screaming at him that is where he needed to go. He jumped down and found Miroku close by.

“There’s something burning down the road. They might be there.” Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded and followed after Inuyasha. They broke through the woods and landed on a dirt road. It was well used, so they followed it directly and were glad to see that it led to the burning building. The sight that met them wasn’t good. 

Smoke surrounded the area, making the air hazy as well as partially covering the burning building. He coughed harshly, covering his sensitive nose to stop the onslaught of sharp pain from the smoke. Flames danced out of the windows and roof, consuming the whole building. It was an old, multi floor building that was made with cheap wood. The type most likely to burn swiftly. His ears strained to hear anything over the sounds of the building breaking down. If Kagome and Sango were in there, he had to get them out quickly. He couldn’t hear anything though and risking going inside a building ready to collapse at any moment was reckless. He felt desperate enough to do it though, determined to find her. 

His ears caught a roar, then the sounds of someone attacking and destroying inside. Then he caught the faint sounds of Kagome talking, not loud enough for him to understand what she was saying, but enough to get him moving. He knew it, she was there! And being attacked by that bastard. Inuyasha growled, gripping his unsheathed sword and gathering his power. 

“If you attack, the building will collapse on top of them!” Miroku cried out. Inuyasha knew that, knew his friend was right, but he had to act fast and trust his instincts. His instincts were screaming to tear this place down. 

Ignoring his friend, Inuyasha raised his sword. He knew the women would be alright, that they were strong enough to survive. He thought of how scared Kagome must be and growled, baring his fangs. 

“Wind scar!” he shouted, letting loose his attack. The blades of wind tore apart the ground as it raced ahead and blew the thick, front doors clean of its hinges. He watched the attack decimate the walls and supporting beams. In seconds, the building started to collapse, dust and smoke tainted the air. He didn’t wait for the destruction to complete itself. He ran forward, calling for his beloved.

“Kagome! Where are you!” he yelled, looking around frantically. Adrenaline had his senses going haywire, unable to pinpoint exactly where she was. Was Miroku right? Did he trap them in the destroyed home? He searched and searched until his ears pricked, hearing her return his call. 

“I’m here!... Inuyasha!” her voice was faint, peppered with coughs and he was so relieved to hear it. He ran towards them and saw that they had in fact escaped before the building collapsed, laying on the grass near the collapsed remains of the building. Their eyes met and she smiled so wide her teeth showed. He got closer and noticed she was dirty, bruised and burned, but she was alive. He barked a laugh, stepping closer to her and ready to pull her into a hug. Then saw her body convulse, curling into a fetal position on the charred grass. 

“No!” he howled, sprinting towards the women. She was trembling, sweat dampening her clothes and panting harshly. Her arms reached out and grabbed at him, frightened. She looked so scared.

“It’s happening again!” Sango cried out.

Inuyasha looked down and saw the necklace Reijiro gave them was gone. Nothing was holding the dark energy back. Inuyasha ripped the tattered remains of her shirt and gaped at the sight of the dark mark’s return. 

“Miroku!!” he screamed for his friend. Miroku rushed in next to them, ofudas already in hand. 

“We need to get away from here,” Sango said, glancing at the remains of the manor. 

The Incubus chose at that moment to reappear. The wreckage rolled and shifted, revealing the demon under it. His body was a mess. Cuts, bruises, and burns were scattered across his skin. What was burned was charred black, some spots burned so deep he could see the muscle inside. He looked dead on his feet, swaying unsteadily. Their eyes met and the Incubus flared to life, the black eyes filling with vengeance. 

Inuyasha felt the world melt away around him. There he was, the bastard that started all of this. His demon blood boiled to the surface, despite the katana sitting firmly on his waist. He had vowed that if he saw the Incubus again, he would make him pay. He would claw his skin to ribbons, crush his arms and legs to dust. He would let his own demon’s bloodthirst take over willingly for the first time and relish in the destruction that would follow. His eyes grew hot, knowing they were shifting, bleeding as he stared the Incubus down with a level of cold fury he thought he could never achieve. 

“Inuyasha…” Miroku warned, but it fell on deaf ears. The animalistic sounds he heard were coming from his own chest, drowning out the cries from the others. No one could stop the carnage that was to come. He felt a trail of wetness drip down his chin. His fangs, long and thick, cut into his lip and itched to tear into the demon’s jugular. 

Kagome screamed and Inuyasha froze, her cry piercing through the haze of senseless violence. He stood in place, clawed fingers cracking with the desire to rip into the Incubus. 

“We have to go! Please, Inuyasha!” Sango begged. She was crying, he could smell the bitterness of her tears. The promise of pain and revenge was so close he could taste it. The demons locked eyes and Inuyasha’s inner demon fought to stay at the surface, wanting the violence, wanting to kill. 

No. He wanted his revenge, but he would not be the reason Kagome died today. Not today. 

Not ever. 

Inuyasha swooped down, gathering Kagome into his arms, bridal style. She let out a pitiful whimper, her face scrunched into an expression of deep pain. Inuyasha looked down at her and whined, leaning down to nuzzle her hair with his cheek, careful of his receding fangs. He looked back to the Incubus again, felt the demon in him stir dangerously, then turned away. 

“Let’s go.” 

They ran off, leaving the Incubus standing in the wreckage behind them.

Halfway through their journey back to the campsite, Kagome’s fever started. 

“We have to cool her down,” Miroku grimaced. Inuyasha was trying hard not to sprint back to their campsite, knowing he would lose his companions along the way.

“There’s a river not too far from here,” Inuyasha said intently, changing direction. They ran quickly and found the flowing water soon enough. 

“Place her in there,” Miroku said. Inuyasha placed Kagome gently into the river stream, close enough to the shore that she wouldn’t drown. She shrieked at the drastic change in temperature, trembling violently. 

“I know it’s cold, but just bear with it. Fight it Kags, you can do it!” he mumbled at her, holding her under the running water. She cried violently, clutching and pulling at his arms to be let up, knuckles white with tension. The dark mark that covered her chest was pulsating and the webbing now reached the bottom of her jaw. It went further than they had ever seen it go and it didn’t look good. 

“Miroku!” he screamed, panicking. They had to do something! Anything! 

Miroku stepped in and started chanting a low prayer. The tip of his staff started to glow and when it reached its highest brightness, he touched the tip to the dark mark. Kagome screeched, the noise ripping through the air. It made his heartbeat double, his gut clenching with pain. Inuyasha clenched his fists to control the urge to punch Miroku in the face. 

“I had Kaede’s help…last time...I’m not sure I can do this alone,” Miroku said between prayers, grimacing when Kagome let out another agonized scream. It was a dire situation, but they couldn't give up hope. Now wasn’t the time to let his emotions overtake him. 

“You can do it, Miroku,” Inuyasha breathed out, holding Kagome down. “I know you can. Save her.” 

Miroku nodded once, glancing at Inuyasha and began the fight. From then on it was like a nightmare. For each push of spiritual energy, the dark energy fought back just as hard. He kept telling himself that Kagome wasn’t going to die. She was strong, so strong and she would fight this just like everything else. Unlike him who was helpless and pathetic and couldn’t do anything except hold her hand. What kind of partner was he?! Inuyasha’s ears pinned to his head, grimacing at another wail from Kagome. 

After what felt like days, Kagome’s heart-wrenching sobs started to quiet down. Inuyasha looked on as she winced when the spiritual energy was forced into her body, but the dark energy wasn’t fighting back anymore. He followed the dark tendrils as they slowly slithered back into the dark mark. She breathed heavily, whimpers and small, pained moans escaping after each breath. Then the dark mark gradually lessened until it was a horrible bruise between her breasts, the pale skin around it clammy. The danger passed for now. Thank Kami. 

Miroku leaned back, wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked exhausted and concerned, but satisfied at Kagome’s recovery. Inuyasha felt a level of gratitude he didn’t realize he was capable of. He owed Miroku and he knew nothing would come close to ever returning the favor. He swore he would start by at least being a better friend to the monk. 

He glanced down at Kagome. Her lips were blue and she was shivering, but there was almost no pain in her scent. Cold he could fix. Quickly taking off his robe, he forgot his companions were there as he undressed Kagome to her underwear and wrapped her in his dry cloth and in him. He hoped his heat would warm her up quickly, cradling her close to his body, feeling her slow heartbeat on his chest. 

“Please say she’s alright…” he heard Sango croak out hoarsely. Her eyes were red and swollen. He almost forgot she was there, so hyper-focused on Kagome, but she had shed the tears Inuyasha wanted to shed throughout Kagome’s pain. 

Miroku placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“She is ok now,” he said consolingly. Sango turned to him and flew into his embrace, hanging tight to him as she sobbed. 

Inuyasha was grateful, relieved, sad, regretful and irate all at once. He watched Miroku pat Sango’s back as she cried into his chest. Their eyes met and he hoped he communicated just how indebted to him he was. For there was no Inuyasha without Kagome. 

“Thank you,” he whispered hoarsely, throat clenching with emotion. Miroku smiled solemnly and bowed his head. 

-

Kagome was numb, her entire body utterly numb. She vaguely knew she was back in her mind-space, but it wasn’t her forest anymore. This time, she was surrounded by nothing. A black void, a vacuum that was dimly lit by an unknown source and she didn’t even feel curious enough to figure out what was going on.

She saw Amon’s spirit materialize nearby. She couldn’t see his body anymore, couldn’t stare at his amazing pectorals nor his amused and haughty black eyes. His body was like a specter, wispy and barely put together. She looked on blankly. The counter effects had damaged them both, but it affected him more. 

“Amon?” she whispered. Her voice echoed in the void. He didn’t reply.

“Why did you do it?” she asked gently. When the cycle had started, she had expected to battle the brunt of it like before on her own. She didn’t expect Amon fighting back with her, absorbing her energy to help counter his. It had a devastating effect on him, though it saved her in the end. 

“ _ Cannot….let you….die…”  _ his voice was muted, a whisper in the abyss, gasping as though it pained him to talk. 

Kagome felt a spark of gratitude. Then it disappeared, leaving her numb again. She floated away like this for days, or maybe it was just hours. Minutes? She wasn’t sure. The dark, empty world didn’t grant her a way to measure time. So she floated, eyes half-open, staring at nothing but black. 

A flicker of light caught her attention. She turned slowly towards it, as if her body was moving through molasses. The light was small, but grew brighter the closer she got. 

When she finally reached it, she saw that it wasn’t a light, it was a mirror. Oval in shape and as tall as her with a thin white trim and liquid silver-like pane. Through it, she saw a different world. As if looking through her own eyes, she recognized the present world in its beauty, dark sky glimmering with stars. 

She saw Miroku to her left, praying loudly and desperately. He was trying to save her, she realized. Sango was watching over them a distance away, tears coursing through her face, shouting words of encouragement for Kagome to be strong. Then she saw Inuyasha. 

He was silent, staring intently at her. He looked scared and worried and everything else in between. Her heart jumped because his fear wasn’t what shook her. It was the overwhelming, endless pool of love that shone in his amber gold eyes. The promise that she couldn’t read, but hoped meant a future filled with happiness and devotion. Her fingers brushed the pane, watching it ripple gently at her touch. Her half-lidded eyes closed for a moment, breathing in deeply before snapping open once more. 

A surge of determination went through her. She clenched her fists tightly, narrowing her gaze. There was no time to sit here and float in this stupid empty space. She twisted around to check on Amon. The threadlike essence of his spirit danced in the abyss and she knew there was no time for him either. She had to act fast, think of a way to save them. Save BOTH of them and dammit she would do it! She was Kagome Higurashi, head priestess of the western lands and savior of Japan. She was KAGOME and she always found a way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna be honest with all of you. I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter. I had a great time writing the Incubus, his actions and the way he stops at nothing to get what he wants. I feel like I did a good job expressing the intensity and action in the manor. He is still alive though. Will we see him again??? We shall seeeeeee. ;)
> 
> I also had a great time fleshing out Amon's personality. Talking about his clan, having him boost Kagome when she needs courage, saving her at his own expense. Amon is just the greatest. He's my first original character, and if I had my way, I'd write an entire novel only about him. lol 
> 
> Anyways, thank you everyone for all your comments on the last chapter!! I'm so happy my first ride in the smut train was welcomed hehehe Wishes has three more chapters until the end, so I hope you all enjoy the final ride :D
> 
> Stay safe!


	13. The Last Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13! two more and then we're done. I'm trying hard not cry hahaha
> 
> Enjoy!

Dawn greeted Kagome in its usual fashion. Too bright and too cheery. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open, wincing at the feel of her brain being hammered into pieces. With one eye half-open, she saw her friends sitting around a campfire. Shippo and Kirara sitting with Sango and Inuyasha and Miroku off to the side, whispering about something. There was no flame, but the sunlight was bright and it hurt, making Kagome moan again and close her eyes. 

“Kagome!” she heard Inuyasha exclaim, much closer than he was a second ago. “You’re awake. How do you feel?”

“Awful,” Kagome rasped, sighing as she remembered feeling this way before at Kaede’s home. It meant they were successful in saving her core from being corrupted. She was grateful, even if she was grouchy and still in pain. Her throat felt like sandpaper, and she coughed, licking her chapped lips in an attempt to give them some moisture. She felt the cool touch of Sango’s waterskin on her lips and she drank its essence greedily. 

“Not so fast,” Inuyasha said, pulling the water away. She groaned again, louder this time. 

“What’s wrong?” Sango asked, her voice a little more distant. 

“My head is  _ pounding,”  _ she said miserably. Her arms, legs, and whole body felt weak too. Like she just finished a marathon or a lengthy battle with a demon. She had no energy to spare, even to shield her eyes from the growing daylight piercing her eyelids. Fortunately, Inuyasha got the hint and laid a dark cloth over her eyes. The darkness that followed almost made her cry in relief. 

“Thank you,” she whispered reverently. Inuyasha grunted in acknowledgment. 

She lay there for a bit longer, trying to remember the events from before she passed out. Her thoughts were still hazy and sluggish, but she knew there was something she was forgetting. Something very important that she couldn’t quite... 

A flash of a dark-skinned man. Amon. She remembered Amon and his weakened, dying soul with a gasp. 

“Inuyasha,” Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha was already next to her, but she felt him scoot closer. “I need your help.” 

After everything that happened, she knew it was a long shot to try and get Inuyasha’s help saving Amon, but she had to try! 

“I need to find a way to get Amon out of my body.”

In a surprise turn of events, Inuyasha tsked, “Yea, we know that. Where the hell do you think we’re heading to?”

Kagome made a confused noise and Sango supplied a little more explanation. “What he means is that Reijiro informed us of a way to kill the jinn inside you. So that is where we are going.”

Kagome paled. She bypassed the fact that everyone already knew about Amon. This wasn’t what she wanted at all. She sat up from her spot, hissing as the cloth fell from her face and sunlight burned her retinas. 

“No!” she shouted, unable to hold back her desperation. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. 

“What do you mean, ‘no’?” he growled, already on the edge. 

She took a couple of deep breaths, gathering herself for the inevitable fight, “I don't want to kill him… I want to save him.”

She could hear the crickets, that’s how silent everyone was. Then they all exploded in an orchestra of outrage. 

“Kagome, you cannot be serious,” Sango said incredulously.

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!” Inuyasha bellowed, standing over her. 

“This must be the jinn controlling her again,” Miroku commented worriedly. 

“Kagome, why?!” Shippo cried out.

Kagome groaned, ignoring the pulse of pain from their volume and trying not to give in to the impulse to just walk away. She needed to try to talk some sense into them first. If that didn’t work…

“I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important and you know it!” she exclaimed, trying to reason with her friends. Inuyasha’s expression was thunderous. 

“You are fucking crazy,” Inuyasha repeated, his voice low and disbelieving. “You’re seriously going to try to  _ save _ it? After it almost killed you? Is actively trying to kill you now?!”

She nodded her head once, resolutely. She saw Sango and Miroku exchange a look, dutifully ignoring Shippo’s heartbroken expression. 

“That  _ thing _ has been trying to kill you since day one and you want to  _ save him?  _ What the fuck is wrong with you, Kagome!” Inuyasha, still raging, snarled hotly, pointing at her with a deadly claw. 

“Yes, I get it! I’m crazy! I still want to save him!” Kagome knew his outburst was based on fear and that she would meet resistance from Inuyasha, but she didn’t think it would come from the others, too. 

“Where we are headed to is a lake deep into the mountains. The lake is filled with sacred energy. Reijiro informed us that the immense power it possessed would give you enough strength to purify the creature inside you. Which, I agree, is the best course of action,” Miroku explained unhelpfully. 

“Some parts of this adventure were a little amusing. But for the most of it… We were worried, scared of what was happening to you. The creature inside you has been controlling your actions and  _ killing you _ in the process. You had a...terrible reaction last night and I... I cannot lose you, Kagome. If it means we have to kill the creature, so be it.” Sango said resolutely, rubbing her hands together anxiously. 

Shippo nodded his head vigorously from Sango’s side, “I agree Kagome!” 

Kagome heard them out and understood their concerns. Things had been really bad lately. Last night was too close of a call. They all needed a break, not just from Amon, but from everything that had happened. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and even Shippo all had the same goal. But Kagome knew it wasn’t right. They hadn’t spoken to Amon like she had. They hadn’t gotten the chance to get to know the jinn, learn that he had friends and a family waiting for him. She knew that explaining all of this would mean nothing to her friends, they were determined to see him gone. Well, she wasn’t. She was going to save Amon, help set him free and she would do it herself if she had to. 

“I’m sorry Sango… everyone…” Kagome said softly, gripping the sheet covering her tightly. “I can’t imagine what you guys have gone through and I appreciate everything you have done for me. But in this, I cannot back down.”

She gazed at them equally, determined to fight them. 

“Amon is not in control of what’s happening between us. It is the counter-effects of the contract, the process of the exchange of life energy. I know, I know! It’s hard to understand.” she grimaced, watching their incredulous reaction to her explanation, “But I promise, I  _ swear _ , that this is not his fault! And I need to save him, set him free before he disappears! Please!” 

She knew there was much more she needed to explain to them, but there was no time to explain the rest. As she searched within her, she felt Amon’s soul diminishing, its powerful presence growing weaker by the minute. They had talked about a lake filled with sacred energy, right? Maybe, that was exactly what she needed. Her thoughts moved rapidly, trying to formulate a plan. 

“How far away is the lake?” she asked, though no one answered. 

“I’ll tell you if you agree to kill it,” Inuyasha stated calmly. 

“Fine. Then I’ll find it myself,” she ignored everyone’s cries as she stumbled to her feet, leaning heavily on the broad tree next to her. 

“Kagome!” Inuyasha growled harshly, snapping his hand to her elbow. His grip was tight, not enough to hurt but to make his point. She wouldn’t leave his sight until he let her. Kagome scoffed.

“Please stop!” Shippo cried out, jumping from his side next to Sango to stand next to Kagome. 

“I agree with Inuyasha, Kagome! We must kill the demon, stop being so stubborn!” Sango pleaded. 

“I am not being stubborn! I can find a way to fix this! Trust me!” she yelled back.

“I do trust you, but I do not trust the demon. How can you assure me that everything will be alright? That it won’t kill you!” Sango pressed.

Kagome bit her lip, taking in Sango’s pained expression. 

“You are not leaving,” Inuyasha said, voice low and unpredictable. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. Clearly, he forgot who she was. She twisted, glaring at Inuyasha down her nose, her scowl rivaling his own.

“I AM leaving. I am going to this lake, I will save Amon and I will finally breathe without this heavy feeling in my chest and you will either let me go or come with me. Your choice.” She would stay true to her threat and he knew it. It wasn’t the first time she threatened to leave without him, after all. She saw the indecision war on his face as it switched between a scowl and a frown, grip still tight on her elbow.

“Inuyasha…” she warned, getting ready to yank her arm from his grasp.

“I’m not letting you go!” he shouted, followed by a line of very colorful explicatives. 

“Kagome!” Sango cried out, also getting up and reaching for her. Probably also to restrain her. Kagome braced herself, readying to bolt the second she had the chance. She opened her mouth to start her own counter argument when Miroku cut in. 

“Alright, enough,” Miroku’s calm statement sliced through the tension, bringing all attention to him. “The last few days have been difficult, we all know this. But if Kagome is this determined, then we must trust that she knows what she is doing.”

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, appreciative of Miroku’s support. 

“We will reach a compromise. Kagome, if you say Amon is not evil, that he is not trying to kill you, I believe you. He is in your body after all and somehow you have been in communication with him, developing a connection we cannot see. However,” and he paused, staring at her intently, “I do not wish to put your life in any more danger. If it’s between his life and yours, we will pick yours with no hesitation. We ask that you do the same.”

Kagome was silent for a moment. She understood what he was asking. He would trust in whatever plan she thought of, but if it didn’t work she was to kill Amon. She didn’t want to kill the jinn, even thinking about it caused her eyes to water. It was unfair and unjust, all he wanted was to go home! 

However, she knew she would ask the same of any of her companions if she were in their shoes for their lives mattered more to her than anything. So rather than argue, she nodded her head resolutely. She agreed to his terms. She still wasn’t sure what she was going to do, but this was her only chance and she had to stay positive that everything was going to work out in the end. 

“We have to go  _ now,”  _ she stressed, already reaching down to grab her bag. “Amon is running out of time.”

She looked back at her comrades. Miroku was already packing his things, aided by a very irritated Sango. Shippo, who stood next to her, held onto her leg tightly. He sniffled, his small shoulders trembling. 

“Please don’t go…” he said tearfully and Kagome kneeled down, hugging the small boy tight, consoling him. Shippo hugged her back just as hard. 

“Everything will be alright Shippo. I promise.”

She glanced at Inuyasha who refused to look at her, his expression neutral and closed. He wasn’t happy, but there was no time to spare to convince him. Kagome let Shippo go to join Kirara and walked up to the half-demon, slipping her arms around his neck. Her impromptu hug met solid muscle, Inuyasha refusing to budge an inch. But Kagome stayed, holding on until Inuyasha slowly unwound his body, and she felt his chest heave with the force of his sigh. She almost smiled when she felt his arms band around her waist. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me one day, wench,” he growled softly in her ear, holding her close to him. Kagome melted, content to be held by him and his gruff affection. 

“I have to do this Inuyasha,” she replied just as softly. “He’s not who you think he is. He’s not evil or controlling, just lost and wants to go home. Just like me. Please understand, I have to help him.” She felt another heave, his chest going up and then down before she heard the long, drawn out exhale. 

“Yeah, I get it. Goddamn goody two-shoes.” 

Kagome giggled, wondering where he learned that phrase before stepping back. She looked up at him, taking in his soft white ears, shining silver hair and strong body. She noticed his lips were downturn, a clear sign of his mood and his brows were furrowed, coming together in a worried slant. She looked into his eyes, the amber gold glittering and she saw more than she wanted to say right now, but hoped to explore in the near future. 

“I trust you, Inuyasha. With my life, with everything. I just ask that you trust me too.” Kagome said softly. He opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it slowly. He let out another deep sigh. That was as close to an acknowledgment as she was going to get, so she took it. 

They left soon after. 

-

The ride to the mysterious lake wasn’t long, though the incline of the mountain was steep. Even Inuyasha’s breathing was a little heavier, climbing and leaping through bushes and boulders. After more deliberation, and an argument that had her feeling bad over that potentially being the last thing she talked about with her friends, Kagome managed to convince the others to stay at the foot of the mountains. She claimed that they needed speed and that only she and Inuyasha should make the dangerous climb. They begrudgingly agreed and Kagome felt guilty at the half-lie. 

Kagome’s heart was heavy with worry. A lot of time had passed and she barely felt Amon’s presence. While they had been moving through the thickly forested mountain quickly, she couldn’t help but urge Inuyasha to move faster. 

After her fourth, unnecessary warning, Inuyasha barked out, “Calm down wench, we’ll get there! Do you even have a plan when we do?”

Kagome bit her lip. She had a plan. Somewhat. It was half-hazard and she wasn’t sure it would work and she knew Inuyasha wasn’t going to like it. At all. So she avoided answering directly. 

“I have an idea. I need to get to the lake first to see if it’ll work,” she hedged. “I have a plan B, at least.” She didn’t mention she didn’t have a plan C. 

The rest didn’t need to be said. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her thighs, showing her how much he hated all of this. 

It was late in the day when they finally reached the edge of the forest and burst through the trees into a small clearing. In the middle of the soft grass was a game trail and they followed until they reached its end. It led to an opening in the trees, the ground sloping down and wet and the couple were stunned at the display before them. 

The lake was  _ massive _ . Much bigger than any she had ever seen before, even in the future. Kagome wondered at how so much water managed to find its way here. It was surrounded by pines, birch, and ginkgo trees. There were bushes bursting with wildflowers of all colors and glowing vibrantly under the low sun. She heard birds calling in the air, though did not see any above her. The water was still, silent and sparkled in a mystical way that had Kagome feeling humbled. She was in awe, looking on at such a magnificent piece of nature. 

“Wow…” she breathed, admiration and wonder infused in her voice. 

“Damn, it’s beautiful,” Inuyasha said, just as breathless and enthralled as she was. 

It was cold in the area, a breathless sort of cold so different than what she felt back at home. Kagome felt a shiver go through her body. Her front was warmed by Inuyasha’s muscled back and that was pretty much it. She glared down at her skirt, lamenting that she wasn’t wearing pants. 

Inuyasha’s voice interrupted her thoughts of fleece leggings and wooly socks.

“What’s the plan?” 

Kagome tried and failed to find a way to describe her plan without making it sound like a suicide mission. But she didn’t want to lie to Inuyasha. Trapped by an invisible wall, she decided to stick to the truth this time. 

Part of it at least. 

“I have to get to the center of the lake. It’s where I sense the largest concentration of spiritual energy,” she explained calmly. 

Inuyasha nodded, even if he looked worried, he was with her so far. She climbed off his back slowly and walked forward, dipping a foot into the water. Her shoe caused a ripple, the small waves stretching father into the lake. She grimaced. If the air was cold, the water would be glacial. Could she even make it to the center before she froze to death? 

“The water looks super cold,” Inuyasha supplied unhelpfully. It was his way to try to deter her from going through with her plan. She peered further into the water. 

“I need to be as close to the source as possible for this to work,” she said warily. 

“And what is this?” he asked slowly. She saw his fingers flexing as it looked like he was beginning to figure out what her plan was. Kagome took her chance and slipped quickly into the water, dodging the strong arm that grabbed for her. She yelped loudly. The water was freezing cold!

“Kagome…” Inuyasha’s growl was low and pissed off, cracking his knuckles irritably. She knew he wanted to chase her, but he couldn’t, which was why she escaped into the water. The lake was saturated with spiritual energy, supercharged with light and so concentrated that even slipping one toe would harm Inuyasha greatly. Luckily the air was spared and he wouldn’t be hurt waiting for her at the shore. Kagome felt a little guilty about escaping the way she did, but she had a job to do. 

“Get back here, right now,” Inuyasha said hotly. 

She shook her head, “I have to get to the center of the lake to make the wish.”

His eyes widened and he made a loud, angry noise. “Don’t be a fucking idiot, Kagome! Wishes are what’s killing you!”

Kagome continued on, ignoring his outburst. “I’m going to wish Amon free, Inuyasha and it’s gonna require a lot of energy. Luckily this lake is perfect, although I didn’t think the lake would be this big. Go down and grab Miroku in case he needs to come rescue me in the water.”

“No! Get out of the water now, this is a really bad idea!” Inuyasha howled, hissing when he got too close to the clear, blue water. 

“I can do this, trust me!” Kagome said, frustrated. 

“NO!” Inuyasha’s roar was so loud she jumped, a flock of nearby birds taking to the air. There was a beat of silence between them and Kagome watched sorrowfully as Inuyasha’s rage deflated, replaced by a disheartening dip of his head. 

“I...I know how strong you are, Kagome. More than anyone! More than me. But this is too risky… come back and we’ll figure something out together.”

“There’s no time, it has to be now.”

“Why now, why you?!”

“Because Amon is dying Inuyasha!”

“That doesn’t mean you have to risk your life again because of my mistake!”

Kagome knew this was going to come up again at the worst possible moment. She sympathized with him, knowing his guilt ran deep. But she frowned, unable to handle the freezing water, Inuyasha’s guilt and Amon’s soul becoming fainter as the seconds passed. She growled irritably. 

“I told you already, this isn’t your fault. I don’t blame you, I never did. No one could have predicted I would be possessed by a frigging jinn! I mean, come on, seriously?! Of all the things that could have happened, it was a connection between me and a frigging jinn?!” she threw her hands up, exasperated. 

“It is my fault. I should have noticed, I should have been quicker. I should have been stronger…”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome begged, at her wit’s end, “we will talk about this, I swear we will. But right now, I-”

“Please…” and his plea was so infused with emotion it made Kagome’s words dissolve into nothingness. Her loud, brash, stubborn hanyou was for once subdued and solemn. Begging. Hurting. It hurt her more than a physical blow to see him like that. 

“Please. I’m begging ya. I can’t lose you-I won’t! I…” He trailed off, glaring stubbornly at the ground beneath him.

Kagome sighed softly, letting go of her earlier irritation. There would be time to be irritated later because she was confident that her plan was going to work. She thought about the months spent avoiding and tip-toeing around what she realized now was inevitable. It was pretty on par with how they worked, confessing her love right as she was about to embark on a dangerous journey. She let out a stupefied snort. 

“I love you, stupid.”

Inuyasha’s head whipped up to face her, gaping and surprised. 

“It’s no secret I’ve loved you for a long time,” she said again fiercely, keeping her trembling hands close. “I’ve been scared to tell you directly, worried that you were still in love with Kikyo and afraid of being rejected. But my time here in your era has taught me one thing. Life is too short to not go for the things you want. And what I want is to be with you! I don’t care about anything else except that. I want to be with you as your friend and companion. As your girlfriend and partner in crime. Maybe even as your wife?” She said that last part a little hesitantly, not knowing how Inuyasha felt about marriage. “In any way you’ll have me, I want to be by your side. Do you want that too?”

She braced himself for more denial and awkward words. She didn’t expect Inuyasha’s quick and breathy response.

“ _ Yes,”  _ he breathed deeply, amber gold shining. “I want that more than anything.”

His words were soaked in affirmation and so much deep, deep love she felt her eyes water in response. Finally, after so long! 

“Then trust in me, Inuyasha,” she cried, building excitement and hope driving her now. “I  _ swear _ I will return to your side. No matter what.”

She gave him one more longing, loving look before turning and swimming away. She ignored Inuyasha’s shouts and calls, swimming as fast as she could. The water was getting colder the deeper she went. The stinging pain from before was bleeding into numbness. She was a little worried about it, but she couldn’t quit now. She knew Inuyasha trusted her, but still hoped he would listen and stay out of the water. She didn’t want him to get hurt. Though he would just grouch and groan, blame it all on her and then demand she nurse him back to health. The thought made her laugh, filling her with much needed warmth. 

Suddenly she felt a stirring within her. It was Amon, who was slowly coming to and becoming more aware of the situation. She sensed his presence in her mind scouring through her memories, then flinched at the level of his outrage. 

“ _ I did not almost sacrifice myself just for you to kill yourself, miko!”  _ Amon shouted angrily.

“This is the only way and you know it,” she yelled back mentally, just as strongly.

“ _ It’s suicide! There is no need to risk your life for this. Just let me be. I will lay dormant inside of you, never bothering you again so long as you never make another wish,”  _ Amon growled. 

It was touching that he cared so much for her, a young priestess he once called a fool and thought of her as someone beneath him. There wasn’t a lot of time to truly get to know him, but it was proof that he was a separate entity, someone who was capable of thought and emotion and someone she needed to save. However, she still felt a flash of irritation that had nothing to do with her noble thoughts. 

“Shut UP Amon!” she cried out mentally, now truly riled up. “Nobody is going to die and you sure as hell aren’t going dormant in me. So stop being so stupid! You want your freedom and I want my body back!”

She screamed all this to him while still swimming her way through the lake. She was getting closer now and she prayed for a bit more energy to get to her destination. She was getting tired and the water was so cold. 

Her prayers were thankfully answered. A couple of strokes later she felt herself breaching a barrier of sorts and was enveloped by a deafening silence. It was like she was thrust into a vacuum. She could no longer hear the sounds of the birds and trees, the waves as they crashed onto the lakeshore, the water as she swam through it. She heard nothing but her own heavy breathing as she tread the water, but felt  _ everything.  _ Massive, consuming levels of spiritual energy that made her gasp. She felt electric and powerful, channeling some of the energy that flowed through the endless well. It was like falling into the arms of your mother, your friend, your lover. Her heart swelled with happiness, joy and the belief that she could do  _ anything _ . It was wonderful and inspirational. 

“ _ Kagome...don’t do this,”  _ Amon begged softly. It was the first time he ever said her name. She was going to miss the crazy jinn that invaded her body and wiggled his way into her heart. Kagome smiled joyfully, fully determined to finish the job. 

“Tell your family I said, ‘hello’,” she whispered out loud and braced herself. 

“Amon!” she shouted into the heavens, the cold water growing warm with power. “I wish for you to break the contract, allowing us both to live free and I wish for you to go back home!” 

Abruptly, she was yanked underwater. Kagome struggled against the invisible grip that held her under, feeling the air steadily leave her body. She moved her body back and forth to try and dislodge it, then paused as she looked outwards into the lake. She watched in awe as the water started to glow, a faint rose that was getting brighter and brighter. The glow touched her clothes, her hair, her skin and the electric feeling from earlier went into overdrive. She felt energized, like a machine with too much power. She felt like she would burst at any moment. She couldn’t breathe, black dots invading her vision. 

Was this the end? Was she so weak she couldn’t save even one lost soul? She breathed her last bubbles as her eyes closed, dizzy and disoriented. Was this finally it…?

“...Kagome!...”

Her eyes snapped open again, Inuyasha’s harrowing cry piercing through the cloud. She wasn’t done, she was nowhere near done. She made a promise, two promises actually and she intended to keep both. She was a miko, dammit, and powerful, and no amount of endless energy would stand in her way! She focused against the feeling of her lungs burning, instead concentrating on the pink glow around her. She focused harder than ever before, channeling her very essence into ensuring her wish came true with no consequences. Directing the flow of pure energy and emotion, her mind flashed with a brief image of her hanyou before the surge reached its crest. Pink exploded around her, streaming into her and through her and moments later, she was blinded by white. 

-

Inuyasha’s heart pounded so hard he had trouble hearing Kagome’s strokes in the water. He hissed softly as the continuous energy surrounding him had his demon blood curdling. Every instinct screamed at him to leave, to escape and never return. It was only sheer force of will that planted his feet to the ground, rooted until he saw black hair and fair skin once more. Forget everything else, none of it mattered anymore. Not his insecurities or any outside influences. He would wait here for her for hours, weeks,  _ years.  _ It didn’t matter the time, he would wait forever until she returned and she was safe in his arms. 

There was a swell of something in the air. It was supercharged, almost like static. It surrounded the area completely, saturating the environment with its touch. His inner demon howled, feral and pained. Inuyasha winced, clenching his hands so tight he felt blood trickle down his fist onto the ground below. 

_ I. Will. Not. Move!  _ he bellowed mentally, fighting with all his might against the current of energy that threatened to turn him to ash. He hissed again, his skin bubbling and bruising from the onslaught. The second he saw Kagome he would grab her and run and he would yell and whine and shout until he was blue in the face and finally drilled it into her thick skull how  _ stupid _ this plan was. The normalcy of his thoughts grounded him as the energy reached a crescendo that made his knees tremble. He held on to the tree tight to stop himself from falling when they buckled. Then it stopped. It did not fade gently away or slow down. Just stopped so abruptly Inuyasha wheezed as the whiplash sent a tremor of pain through his body. He took a moment to breathe in and out carefully, get his bearings before looking back out into the water.

The moment he saw her body, limp and unmoving at the surface of the water, his heart stopped. He was frozen in time, wide eyes gazing unbelievably at the sight before him.

“You promised, Kagome…” he didn’t even realize he spoke, so soft the sentiment. His throat closed and his eyes grew hot, rage and despair now growing quickly within him. Only to be replaced by bewilderment when he witnessed an invisible force slowly lift her body out of the water. Inuyasha's eyes were trained on their every movement, following her body as it was lifted up and up, then gently floated towards a different direction. 

Inuyasha sprung into action, leaping through the bushes and trees to reach the other shoreline before Kagome. He erupted through the forest in a flurry, watching the invisible hand slowly touch her body down on the shoreline. His feet burned when he ran in to grab her body out of the water, pulling her close to him. She was alive! He heard her strong heartbeat and felt her tremors and he couldn’t stop the few drops that escaped from his eyes at the sight. 

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She looked around, eyes unfocused for a moment, then put a hand to her chest. Inuyasha followed the flutter of her fingers, watching as Kagome pulled on her shirt to see below. The mark was gone. Truly gone, not a trace left. Instead of a dark, bruised, decayed patch of purple skin, he saw pale, damp cream colored skin and he barked out a laugh, relief seeping into his very bones. 

“You are seriously the craziest person I have ever met,” Inuyasha said affectionately, pushing her wet hair away from her face. Her cheeks puffed out in response, eyes narrowed as if to say ‘how rude!’ Not that he cared. He only had one goal and that was to kiss the girl in his arms senseless, kiss her until she was hot and bothered and overwhelmed by his love. So he did just that, hoping she could feel even a fraction of the depth of his feelings for her.

Her lips were cold, wet and soft. Malleable underneath his rough lips as he kissed her passionately. He took in her softness, leaning more into her as her arms wrapped around him. His tongue entered the cavern of her mouth shamelessly, taking and taking and giving in return. There would be no doubt as to how much he loved and wanted her. 

They parted with a gasp, Inuyasha reaching down to pepper kisses on her face, nose, cheeks, neck, everywhere he could find. Kagome giggled softly, purring under his attention. A noise from above made him pause and Inuyasha glared upwards, irritated at being interrupted. 

The figure of a man stood above them, unfamiliar to him and different from people he had seen before. It was a spector, clearly for he had no form, but somehow he could tell that it wasn’t from this country or even this world. He looked down at Kagome and saw that she was smiling at it, lips parted wide. 

Could this be Amon? 

The figure started to fade, becoming a hazy glow in the air. He saw it give a deep bow to Kagome at the waist, its chuckle more like a breeze that went through them before it finally disappeared. He felt Kagome stir and he looked on at the spot where Amon once stood, hearing Kagome say her last goodbyes. 

“See you never, Amon.”

-

Inuyasha wasn’t in a rush to get back now that Kagome was ok and the jinn was gone. Or at least he hoped it was all ok, Kagome never really clarified. He jogged down the mountain until he deemed he was at a safe enough distance from the massive, spiritual lake that still made his skin crawl. His ultimate goal was to just reach a safe enough spot to do a thorough check up on his beloved, even if she kept reminding him she was fine. Inuyasha stopped, depositing his precious cargo to lean on the thick trunk of a stray, soft willow, its branches and leaves providing cover and protection. 

“Let me check on you,” he growled softly, checking out her arms and legs first, then probing her chest and stomach with gentle fingers. He fussed over her to check for injuries, but also to reassure himself that she was safe, in one piece and alive. He needed the physical confirmation, his instincts unwilling to back down to her words alone. He pulled her up by one arm and caressed the muscles of her back tenderly with the other, probing for bruises or lesions. Kagome gave a low hiss when his fingers passed through the base of her spine.

“Did that hurt?” he asked gruffly, leaning back to look at her tired face. Her eyes were narrowed and annoyed, though not so much as nervous. 

“No…” she trailed off, licking her bottom lip. What was she nervous about? Did it hurt or not? Did it-

Oh.

His keen nose was so focused on her, he was able to catch the barest whiff of her budding arousal and he realized what the hiss was about. 

“I’m fiiiine,” she said, dragging out the letter to emphasize that she  _ was  _ fine. Fine in the physical sense if the timid look she was giving him told him something else. He also realized that this time it was Kagome, his Kagome, giving him  _ those  _ signals. Who else embodied the perfect mixture of tentative want and shyness. His Kagome wasn’t bold or promiscuous, though she could be if she wanted to. He learned that the hard way these past few days. She was brave and bold, yes, but also shy and reserved. Hating attention on her and being fussed over. Choosing to love in a more subdued manner, but just as strong and with all her heart. 

His thoughts suddenly went in a different direction.

“What did you wish for? Back with the Incubus,” he blurted out, really curious as to what words were the start of this whole fiasco. He expected something stupid like “I wish I had more time with my friends and family” or “I wish I could eat more mochi before I died”. He didn’t expect the blush that bloomed on her cheeks, glancing at him bashfully through her lashes.

“I...I wished that I was braver, that I was more open with how I felt and...to have one more chance to live, so I could be with you,” she answered softly, shyly. 

His heart stuttered, then beat hard in his chest. Inuyasha visualized the moments from before with new eyes, every single moment she confessed her desires, her intense need for his attention. He had rejected her time and time again, not wanting to take advantage of her thinking that it was the jinn who was controlling her thoughts and actions. In the end, it seemed like Miroku was right. He __ _was_ who she wanted all along. Combined with her confession from earlier, the influx of new information was starting to make him dizzy. 

“So all those times…?” he trailed off, a little dazed.

Kagome groaned and covered her face with her hands, “Amon told me that the crazy way the contract formed made it so that I wasn’t conscious while the wish was in effect. However, while I’m not sure what I did, whatever it was, it was because of my wish. So by extension, it was me who wanted it.”

“So…” he trailed off again, wondering. “I didn’t take advantage of you?”

He needed to make sure. That night in the forest, what almost happened, still tore at him. 

“Oh, what did I do?!” she groaned to herself, but looked up at him. “Whatever it was, I definitely wanted it. And even if I can’t remember, I know you would never take advantage of me like that.”

“You don’t remember anything?” he asked, a little sad that she didn’t remember the past few days. Most of it was a pain, but the night in the trees was special in its own way and would stay in his memories for decades to come. 

She shook her head. “I remember Reijiro’s home, then waking up on that bed in the house with the Incubus.” 

Inuyasha felt his lips curl, remembering the burning fire and Incubus standing in the midst of it. 

“Did he-?” In their rush to reach the lake, he hadn’t thought to ask. She smelt overall ok, unsullied. Just brimming with excruciating pain. Kagome shook her head again, much quicker this time.

“I fought hard just like you taught me to,” she smiled. He smirked proudly. 

“Atta girl…” he said, pondering a little more. She didn’t remember what happened, but she was sure it was her who wanted it. So it meant he wasn’t a sick bastard, at least in this sense, and that Kagome actually wanted to be with him. Despite his mistakes, she still wanted him. Despite him being who he was, she still loved him. 

She also wanted to fuck him. Badly. 

Holy  _ shit _ . 

He heard the sound of her teeth chattering and frowned, looking down at her wet clothes. 

“Sorry…” her teeth chattered lightly. “Clothes are still kinda wet and it's freezing out here.”

Inuyasha scoffed, amazed she didn’t say something sooner. 

The revelation from her earlier confession, the idea that he didn’t take advantage of her and literally  _ everything  _ that happened in the past few days, was a bit overwhelming honestly. He decided to push it all away and attend to the current pressing need. 

“I’ll dry you off,” he muttered, removing his outer fire rat robe to take off his undershirt. The cotton material would work better to dry her quickly than his scratchy heirloom. He reached out to grasp the hem of her shirt, then paused. 

“Can I?” he asked hesitantly.

Kagome nodded, pursing her lips slightly. He saw her pale skin flush even more, the color looking brighter than usual. He was curious to know what she was thinking, but figured it was best not to know. 

He peeled the wet cloth from her skin quickly, tugging the shirt over her head and slipping off her bottoms. He left her underwear intact, too nervous to see her naked again, and proceeded to wipe her down from head to toe. He brushed the cloth over her shoulders and stomach. He rubbed harder around her arms and legs, trying to get her blood circulating. He dried off even the skin between her fingers and toes. He let her pass the shirt over her chest and between her legs, trying to keep his composure as he watched. When she was done, he took it back and rose up on his knees to dry her silky hair.

“Inuyasha,” she groaned, squirming under his rough movements. 

“Hold still,” he barked out softly, rubbing harder to get as much water out as possible. Suddenly, he felt soft fingers grasp his wrists and he stopped. He pulled the shirt away slowly, looking down to see twin midnight skies staring up at him. Her lips were curled in a petulant pout, eyes narrowed just so. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life. 

Her words from earlier echoed in his mind, reminding him that there were no more barriers left between them. 

“Be mine,” he blurted out. He held back the automatic wince at his choice of words and the wave of denial that threatened to overcome him. Old habits died hard. 

Kagome blinked, surprised by the out of nowhere statement. Inuyasha discarded the undershirt, its job already completed, and reached out to clasp her hand in his, squeezing gently. He nodded, pushing past all the things holding him down to reach her light. 

She would be his and he would be hers. For eternity if she allowed it so. 

“My mate and my _everything_. I want to be with you too. I want that more than _anything_ ,"  he said bravely, repeating his earlier claim. He was usually shit at words, but this was a time when expressing the sentiment was valuable. He couldn’t live anymore without truly loving her. Fuck the people who would be against them, he would fight them if he had to. Fuck the ones who would try to tear them apart, he would slice them down with his sword and claws. Even if he didn’t have the normalcy that a human male could offer her, he had his wits, bravery and ability to make sure she was happy. He would cherish her, worship her until his dying breath and even after that. 

He saw her lips break into a wide, shining smile. He didn’t even try to stop his own from curving joyfully. 

“Yes! Oh my god, yes!” she cried out happily, arms reaching up to pull him down to her. She hugged him fiercely as he coiled his arms tightly around her frame, grounding himself, for he felt like he would float away, captured by the wind and gone forever. He wanted to hold her forever. 

He leaned back to look at his beloved, cupping her face in his palms. 

“I’ll cherish you forever, Kagome,” he whispered softly and unable to wait for her response, captured her lips with his. It was just as perfect as before, soft pillows brushing on his, moving in a shy and sensual manner. He felt every part of her on him. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck, her body pressed against his. Her joy as she giggled into their kiss, her love visualized by twin tear tracks than brushed down his palms. He hadn’t kissed a lot of women in his life, but he could admit with absolute certainty that this was  _ the _ best kiss he ever had. 

They kissed for what felt like hours, but really was only for a few minutes. When Kagome's body erupted in a full body shiver, he broke off the kiss and scowled at her. They bickered without heat about her reckless behavior as he wrapped his fire rat robe around her body. He grinned when she tugged at his ear lightly, letting him know that she learned it from him. Tying the sash tight around her waist, he stood up and caught the full sight of her wrapped in his clothing. He tuned out her ranting, allowing his possessive instincts to spark to life. She was his now, he thought with a low sigh, his blood burning just a little warmer. 

_ Down boy,  _ he commanded his growing erection. 

“We should head back,” Inuyasha said promptly, turning around to kneel and offer his back to Kagome. He had a quick thought and turned his head to face her. 

“We can go back, right?”

Kagome nodded sadly. 

“The wish worked, Amon is gone. I hope he’s home by now. He missed his wife and son a lot,” Kagome said softly. To which Inuyasha nodded absently, then did a double-take. 

_...what? _

There was a brief moment of silence, then he let out an alarmed shout. 

“He has a wife?!” he exclaimed loudly, somehow shocked beyond reason that a spirit had a  _ wife?  _ And a  _ son?!  _

Kagome’s response was to burst into peals of bright laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much sweetness. Giving myself cavities over here lol The next chapter will be a little serious, then we'll go right back into the fluff and romance. And maybe even some adult stuff ;D
> 
> I'm currently working on my next fic. It's about Inuyasha and Kagome's honeymoon shenanigans. It'll be funny, romantic and so wholesome <3 If you all enjoyed Wishes, I hope you enjoy my next work too!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on Wishes, good or bad. I like to see how other people think and I am always open to constructive criticism. :D
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and/or commented on Wishes! I sincerely appreciate all of you <3


	14. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter... *cries tears of sadness and joy* I apologize for not posting last week, but I wanted to do my best to wrap up Wishes well. I was also saving the last two chapters to post today! So I hope you enjoy this one and the next!
> 
> Feedback greatly appreciated <3

Kagome and Inuyasha found the others thankfully still at the foot of the mountain. As Inuyasha walked closer, Kagome noticed that Sango was pacing back and forth worriedly in front of Miroku. Miroku was seated with his back to a tree, seemingly nonchalant. However, she caught sight of the way he fiddled with his prayer beads, a very obvious nervous tick. Shippo and Kirara were leaning against him, their shoulders slumped and eyes glued to the ground. She saw his tail twitch a couple of times before he whipped his head towards her. Shippo perked up, eyes widening considerably. 

“Kagome!” Shippo cried out, scrambling up on all fours to meet up with her. Kagome grinned, excited to see her family again. Miroku and Sango both turned to her and smiled, their expressions radiating relief.

“You’re back! And you’re ok!” the young demon said cheerfully. He gathered his power under his hind legs, reading to pounce on her. Since she was still being carried by Inuyasha, she braced herself for his weight on her back. However, Inuyasha intercepted Shippo’s jump with a foot to the kitsune’s face. Shippo cried out in surprise and Kagome, who wasn’t really that surprised, reached out to yank Inuyasha's hair. 

“Inuyasha!” Kagome scolded.

“The hell! What did you expect me to do, let him jump on you?!” Inuyasha argued. 

Kagome huffed, understanding but still a little peeved. “Just put me down.”

Inuyasha grumbled, but complied, placing her gently on the grass. Once she was settled, she turned back to Shippo and opened her arms. Shippo grinned, jumping into her embrace. She wrapped her arms tight around his small body, holding him close. 

“You came back,” Shippo murmured into her shoulder. 

“Well, I promised didn’t I?” Kagome grinned, petting his unruly amber hair. 

She looked up when she heard footsteps coming closer. Sango and Miroku were walking calmly towards the trio, Miroku carrying Kagome’s backpack. Kirara jumped from Sango’s shoulder to climb up Kagome’s arm, headbutting her cheek affectionately and letting out a happy mewl. Kagome giggled, scratching the fire cat under her chin. 

“I would get up to hug you both, but I’m all outta energy,” Kagome laughed sheepishly. 

Sango and Miroku made soft sounds of alarm and Kagome backpedaled quickly, “No, wait, that’s not what I meant! I’m ok, I swear! Just really, really tired.” 

Miroku kneeled down and placed a hand on her forehead. 

“Oh, I don’t sense any power within you. At all,” he commented, surprised. 

Kagome sighed, “Yeah, I had a feeling this was going to happen.” 

Making the wish at the lake took all her energy and will. She wasn’t surprised that her spiritual core was now emptier than a dry bucket of water. She knew it wasn’t permanent since she could still sense her friends' souls and Inuyasha’s demon blood. But she didn’t know how long it would take until her reserves were back up. She hoped it didn’t take too long. 

“So what happened? Did you purify the demon?” Sango asked, interestedly. 

“Better,” Kagome grinned. “I wished for him to be free.”

Silence followed, then Miroku burst into laughter and Sango sighed deeply, shaking her head incredulously. She kneeled down as well and enveloped her best friend in a deep, loving hug. 

“You are so reckless,” she chuckled. Kagome smiled, hugging her back just as hard. 

“I’m so happy you’re okay,” Sango whispered to her.

“Me too.”

Kagome briefly told them about what happened at the lake and by the time she finished, she felt weary and ready for a long nap. She let them talk amongst themselves while she closed her eyes for a moment. She breathed in the crisp mountain air, feeling her lungs expand and fill her body with relief. It felt really good to finally be free.

“We should get going,” Inuyasha said gruffly. Kagome’s eyes opened right as Inuyasha crouched to gather Kagome in his arms. She flushed, but let him pick her up, carrying her bridal style. Inuyasha nuzzled her head for a moment, before turning to speak to Miroku. Kagome groaned internally, knowing affection wouldn’t go unnoticed by their comrades. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Sango was staring right at her, eyebrow cocked in a clear message that said ‘we’ll talk about this later’. 

At least she could avoid it until she recovered. For now, she was going to bask in Inuyasha’s attentiveness until he decided he had enough. She sighed contentedly, snuggling close to his warmth. She was overjoyed that, from today on, she would be able to snuggle Inuyasha whenever she wanted.

“What do we do about the Incubus?” Miroku asked. The mood soured for a moment when they remembered their hated foe. Kagome scowled, hoping the stupid sex demon would appear so she could beat him to within an inch of his life and gloat to his face about setting Amon free. Then again, she was sure she was currently as strong as a newborn fawn, so maybe it was better the Incubus stayed away for a while. For a LONG while. 

“Nothing,” Inuyasha growled. “We need to go back home, to regroup and recover. If the Incubus wants to follow us, let him. The moment I see him, I'll cut him to pieces." 

Miroku nodded, as did the others. They all wanted to go home, Kagome included. She wanted a good night’s sleep, an actual meal and to enjoy not wondering whether her soul would be destroyed from an accidental wish. 

The way home did not take long, thankfully. Inuyasha’s insistence that they needed to be in his lands for him to feel secure pushed them to travel faster than usual. She understood, of course. The potential for battle was still high as the fate of the Incubus was never confirmed. So they traveled fast and far until finally, they crossed the border of Inuyasha’s forest. 

Kagome was awake when they reached the village. She almost cried when Kaede’s hut came into view, greeting the villagers tiredly from her spot on Inuyasha’s back. Tomoe greeted her happily from the door of her home, Yuki came forward to give her a basket of apples and a brilliant smile. She vowed to see all of her new family once she was able to walk without fumbling. However, true to form, Inuyasha was insufferable the second they arrived. 

“Oi! Old hag, where are ya!” Inuyasha shouted, bursting through the straw door. Kagome didn’t even bother scolding him, just sighed, knowing nothing she said would change his behavior. 

“Welcome back!” Kaede said warmly, turning towards the couple. She put down the cloth she was working on and grabbed the teapot to start some tea.

“Kagome needs the hut to sleep and recover. So get out,” Inuyasha commanded.

“ _ Inuyasha! _ ” Kagome chastised. If only she had the beads of subjugation back so she could sit him to oblivion. 

Kaede laughed good-naturally, ignoring the hanyou. 

“You look exhausted, child. Please, sit and tell me what happened.”

And so Kagome regaled her tale again, keeping it as brief as possible while hitting all the main points. She warned Kaede that the Incubus could still be alive. To stay on alert for a while. Kaede grimaced but nodded in understanding. They shared some tea until the others came by and until sundown, it was an absolute party. A celebration of their victories; freeing Amon, saving Kagome, almost defeating the demon that terrorized them and returning safe and sound. Kaede left earlier to run some errands to the village next door, leaving the group to continue talking until late. The moment Kagome yawned twice in a row, Inuyasha took it upon himself to kick everyone out. 

Kagome giggled as she waved goodbye to her friends from her place on Inuyasha’s side, snuggling contently to him like a koala. Sango waved back while dragging Miroku out the door, who was still giving Inuyasha “friendly advice” on how to make a woman happy. Miroku was lucky Inuyasha hadn’t moved to chase him out himself. Shippo jumped on Sango’s shoulder after giving Kagome a tight, goodnight hug, shaking his head incredulously at the monk. Once they were gone, Kagome grabbed her blanket to ready herself for bed. With a smile she glanced up at Inuyasha, wanting to tease him a bit more. Then she saw his somber expression, the way his forehead wrinkled just so and his lips curved into a solemn frown. Her smile dimmed considerably. 

“Everything okay?” she asked softly, sitting up a bit more to look at him better. She hoped he knew that Miroku was teasing, that was sort of his thing. Inuyasha didn’t answer her, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Worry began to creep into her thoughts, curious and wary by his silence.

“Inuyasha?” 

Inuyasha glanced sideways to look at her and Kagome’s breath caught in her throat, her worry blossoming to panic. That wasn’t the look of someone ready to kiss her goodnight. It was the look of someone ready to tell her terrible news. 

“Kagome, we should talk.”

-

Kagome was always proud of the way she faced the obstacles and trials life sent her. From traveling 500 years into the past to run around Feudal Japan while she was in  _ high school _ to battling and defeating the evilest person she had ever met. Kagome tried her best to stay strong and be brave when facing danger. Even when she fell, even when she was hurt, she faced her enemies and faced her trials with a level of courage that bordered on reckless. Personally, she felt like she was doing a pretty good job. 

Then she found out she hurt the man she loved and all her bravery vanished in the air like smoke. She ran away, like a coward. Was she proud of her reaction? Absolutely not. But it was either that or break down in front of her boyfriend and she _absolutely refused_ to do that. 

“Are you sure you and Inuyasha are okay?”

“Yes, Sango. Everything is fine,” Kagome groaned, growing irritated at having to repeat herself again. For the fourth time. 

“You have not talked to each other in days. I don’t understand how that is fine,” Sango asked, crossing her arms as if to prove a point. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, we’ve been kind of busy?” Kagome said sarcastically, motioning to the forest around them.

Miroku had suggested they patrol the forest almost every day for any traces of the Incubus. Much to Inuyasha’s irritation, they couldn’t depend on his senses to detect the demon. If he had followed them once without anyone noticing, he could easily do it again. So they were forced to stay on constant alert and plan for an attack at any moment. 

Kagome had jumped at the chance to join them, eager to get moving again. She recovered well enough and was able to fight, so long as she didn’t overexert herself. Inuyasha had refused outright, which led to a tense, awkward argument. In the end, she put her foot down and told him she would leave whether he liked it or not. It didn’t make the situation any better between them. 

But it wasn’t like she could say, ‘Sorry Inuyasha, but I need to be away from you’. That would be cruel and heartless and she didn’t really mean it, even if that  _ was  _ how she felt. No, she needed to be alone so she could process and accept that she  _ assaulted _ her best friend while under the influence. Because it wasn’t enough she had to fight demons on a daily basis and had her body taken over by an ancient creature and was technically on the run from a maniacal sex demon that was hell-bent on ripping her limb from limb. No, life had to throw betrayal in her face too because why the heck not? What a bitch. 

Kagome groaned internally, feeling the hurt and guilt creep up again. To make matters worse, she probably brought up all sorts of past trauma Inuyasha refused to talk about. She hated to think how much pain he was in and hated even more that she was the cause of it. 

How could she ever expect him to forgive her?

“He didn’t even look at you during dinner last night. Clearly, there is something wrong.” Sango pointed out. 

Kagome scowled at the way her face heated up. It was a little funny that Inuyasha  _ not _ looking at her was a sign that something was wrong. But she didn’t want to talk about what was going on with Sango. Honestly, she didn’t want to talk to anyone about it. They had already talked enough about what she had done while under the influence of the wish.

“I want to help Kagome, but I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong,” Sango pleaded, uncrossing her arms to reach out to her. Kagome stepped back a couple of paces, clutching her bow close to her. 

“There is nothing to talk about Sango. We’re fine, I promise. I think we haven’t checked the east side yet, let’s head there.”

Kagome swiveled on her heel, heading in any direction. She could blame Amon for that stupid wish, but it wasn’t his fault. She could blame the Incubus for grabbing her during the fight, that was definitely his fault. However, she really blamed herself. For not being strong enough to fight against the compulsion, for making all her friends worry, for hurting Inuyasha. 

She didn’t hear Sango follow after her. She stopped and turned, her lips curling into a scowl. 

“Can we please just finish so we can go home?” Kagome snapped, trying to control her exasperation and temper and failing miserably at it. She flinched, appalled by her own behavior. What was her goal, hurt more of her friends?

“Fine,” Sango responded curtly and pushed ahead, brushing by Kagome without another word.

Kagome tightened her grip further on her bow, the wood creaking in her palm. She regretted letting her temper get the better of her immediately. It wasn’t Sango’s fault she was too caught up in her own drama. She let out a heavy sigh and jogged after her friend, making a mental note to apologize to her later. 

By the time they finished, it was late afternoon and almost dinner time. However, Kagome’s stomach didn’t protest when she decided not to eat. She had lost her appetite somewhere between ‘i assaulted my best friend,’ and ‘what the actual hell is wrong with me?” 

“Are they not back yet?” She heard Sango ask Kaede, who was fanning the fire inside the hut. 

“Not yet. I believe I heard them say they were traveling outside the forest before they left,” Kaede responded, holding her back as she rose up to her feet. 

She had expected Inuyasha to be back and braced herself the entire way home to see him again. Not seeing him made her sigh through her nose with relief. And disappointment. 

She watched as Sango began to help Kaede prepare dinner. The faint thunks of the knife hitting wood made her realize that cutting the vegetables was usually her job. When had Sango taken over? Probably during the last few nights when Kagome made herself scarce in an attempt to avoid Inuyasha.

Kagome felt a prickle of anger, directed solely at herself. How much longer was she going to keep doing this? Avoiding the problem wasn’t helping anyone, not even herself. She needed to get her shit together already and she needed to do it now. 

“Hey, I’m gonna take a walk to the bone eater’s well,” Kagome called out to the duo. She reached over to her backpack to grab her jacket in case the night got chilly. 

“Can you tell Inuyasha when he gets back?”

“Give me a few minutes, I’ll go with you,” Sango said quickly, moving the knife faster over the meat and vegetables. 

“It’s okay, I want to go alone,” Kagome stated and held back a growl at Sango’s concerned look. 

“We just checked that area. No one was around for miles. I’ll be fine.” 

“You know Inuyasha will not be happy about that. At least take Kirara,” Sango pleaded, but Kagome shook her head resolutely. 

“I want to be alone. Please. I’ll be back before the sun goes down, promise,” she said softly. She didn’t want to just up and leave, further offending her best friend. However, she would if she had to. Sango agreed after seconds of contemplation, nodding her head slowly. Kagome picked up the signs in her expression, the purse of her lips and the clenching of her jaw, that told her she was vehemently against the idea but knew there was nothing she could do to stop her. Kagome beamed at Sango, hoping her enthusiasm helped soothe the edge of her worry. She was happy when it did, the curve of Sango lips flicking upwards momentarily.

Kagome quickly strapped her quiver again over her chest and picked up her bow before Sango changed her mind.

“Thank you Sango, I promise I’ll be back soon! I’ll eat later Kaede,” Kagome waved to her before stepping out and heading in the direction of the forest. 

Kagome had taken to journeying to the well whenever she was having a crisis. It was the closest spot to the future, her only connecting to her blood relatives, and being near it oftentimes helped soothe her tremulous thoughts and gave her the chance to figure out what to do. 

She walked at a brisk pace, determined to reach the well quickly in order to fulfill her promise. The last thing she needed was for Sango to send out a search party for her. Or worse, send Inuyasha. The walk itself felt good, the speed making her calves burn delightfully. However, even that wasn’t enough to stave off the frustrated tears that welled in her eyes. 

She knew the mature thing was to confront Inuyasha about what she had done and beg for his forgiveness. She knew she had a lot to make up for after she hurt him. She didn’t think it would be so hard though. Just looking at him made her heart clench painfully and her throat swell shut. Not to mention the guilt. 

_ Pull yourself together already, Higurashi, _ Kagome scolded herself, yanking her bangs hard enough to hurt. Continuously blaming herself wasn’t solving the problem. She needed to make a plan to talk to Inuyasha and she needed to think about what was the right thing to say. 

When the well finally came into view, she let out a relieved sigh at the familiar structure. The old, thick vines and dark green leaves complimented the grain of the wood so perfectly. It was a comfort in a time of need and Kagome felt a little happier at the sight. She reached out with her index and middle finger to trace the old wood. It was rough and splintered, but nostalgic in a way that made her stomach clench. 

Once, in a fit of desperation and loneliness, she had tried to open the well. It was a few weeks after she permanently decided to stay in the past and she had argued with Inuyasha so violently she ran away, tears running like river streams. She threw wave after wave of her own power into the well, but it was fruitless. There was no ethereal glow illuminating the darkness of night. She did not feel the familiar brush of magic that always greeted her when she returned home. After, she cursed at the well ferociously, slamming her hands over and over on the wood before giving up and accepting that she would never be able to go back home. 

A part of her now was curious to try it again. If she did, would it work? Give her a chance to see her mama again? She needed her now more than ever. Would have loved to get scolded by her and at the same time pushed towards what she needed to do. 

_ I want to see you, mama. I hope Sota isn’t driving you too crazy. I hope jii-san is alright...  _ she thought solemnly. Deep inside she knew it was still very unlikely they could get the well working again. Glancing into the darkness of the well, she felt her heart twist within her chest. 

_ Ugh, you’re not helping,  _ Kagome huffed irritably, pulling away to glare down at the old well. 

She took off her bow and quicker, holding it close as she sat on the grass, using the well wall as support. The wood was hard against her thin shirt, hard enough to ground her to reality. 

_ Okay, Kagome, let’s break it down,  _ Kagome breathed in and out, condensing her problems to find the appropriate solutions. 

_One:_ _I forced herself on my boyfriend while under the influence. Which come on, really Amon? Really?_

_ Two: said boyfriend doesn’t blame me, he blames himself. We’ll definitely talk about this Inuyasha.  _

_ Three: I need to apologize, sooner rather than later. But what do I say?! ‘Hey, sorry I got you off against your will! Let’s go on a date now!’ _

Kagome groaned, dropping her head into her hands. She was probably making the situation a lot more complicated than it needed to be, but no one gave her the manual on how to deal with half-demon boys with past trauma. Especially when she was the one responsible for bringing up said trauma. 

“If only you were here mama, you’d know what to do,” Kagome mumbled. She phrased and rephrased her apology for the next twenty minutes, getting more frustrated as time passed. She just didn’t want to hurt him again. It shouldn’t have been so hard!

She breathed a frustrated, lonesome sigh. She looked up into the sky and noticed that the sun had dipped considerably towards the horizon. It was time to go home. Hating that she hadn’t even come close to a resolution, she grabbed her weapon and stood up, shaking grass and dirt from her skirt. She gave the well a couple of comforting pats as if to say ‘nice try, but thanks for nothing’. She didn’t really mean it, she loved the well deeply. After all, she would have never met Inuyasha if it hadn’t been for the magic inside it. 

With that thought in mind, she turned and started the long trek back towards the village. Inuyasha and she had been through so much in the past four years. Did she really think that this one event would be the one that finally broke them? Hadn’t Inuyasha told her he didn’t blame her? It wasn’t right that she kept running away while he at least was trying to figure out how to move on. Kagome grimaced, thinking over her behavior over the past few days. The way she ran whenever he tried to talk to her and avoided his gaze whenever he tried to catch her attention. The way she pulled away when he tried to hold her hand only one time. He hadn’t tried since. After all the times she yelled at him before for being evasive about his feelings, she was doing the exact same thing. 

Shame filled her to the brim. Her guilt was not bigger, nor more important than the need to apologize to Inuyasha for what she had done. That was a fact. And she had enough. She was going to find Inuyasha, take him to a private area and even if she had to stumble her way through, she was going to apologize and figure out how to move on together. She was going to do it today, right now, before Inuyasha decided she wasn’t worth the wait anymore. 

Feeling a little better, bolstered by her own encouragement, she turned to the well to wave goodbye. It was a speck on the horizon, but as usual, it came through, helping her when she needed it most. Her power walk turned into a jog, her quiver bouncing on her back as she ran. She hoped Inuyasha was back already. She began to rehearse what she was going to say when she heard a rustling in the brush near her. The noise was too loud for it to be a citizen of the woods. She slowed down a bit, glancing carefully towards where the noise was coming from. She hadn’t realized she already made it to the Tree of Ages but knew it was good she was close to the village. If it was a demon, she might have some trouble tackling it by herself. 

The rustling came again, a little louder. Then Kagome felt an ominous chill slide down her spine like ooze when she heard a whispered growl of her name. 

“Who’s there?!” she called out, reaching back to grab an arrow. 

She didn’t recognize the voice, nor was able to pinpoint where it was coming from. It echoed in the area around her, coming from every direction. But she knew it was  _ her  _ name. Kagome bent her knees in a fighting stance, notching the arrow carefully on her bow. She searched the area slowly, using her spiritual powers to try and catch any demonic aura. There were a few demons capable of catching her by surprise. However, there was only one currently on the hunt for her. She really hoped it wasn’t him. 

Goosebumps peppered her skin when she heard it call her again, the sound louder, raspier,  _ angrier _ than before. She felt her fingers start to shake with fear and adrenaline. 

_ Kagome...  _

“Show yourself!” she demanded, trying to lessen the way her voice shook. There was no doubt someone or something was hiding in the trees and growing darkness. Anxiety made her blood rush and her vision narrow. What was she going to do if it was the Incubus? Did she have enough strength to fight him? She felt her lungs expand and contract too fast, fear acting like an accelerant. Her arms shook as she jerked left and right, searching desperately for who was there. She wasn’t confident enough she could protect herself if it was the Incubus. She needed to go back, needed to find her friends. She needed-

“Kags?” 

Kagome whirled, panic forcing her hand up, the deadly tip of her arrow glowing bright pink as she aimed it towards her enemy. 

“Oi!” Inuyasha hollered, stepping back and away from her immediate line of sight. 

Kagome blinked a couple of times, not recognizing who was in front of her for a moment. Then she breathed, working to calm herself. She lowered her bow quickly, loosening the tension on the string, but still holding the feathers of her arrow in a tight grip. 

“Inuyasha?” she called out hesitantly. 

“Who the fuck else?” he growled, glaring at her. Yea, that was definitely Inuyasha. His hands were clenched into tight fists, ears twitching madly, gold eyes narrowed to slits, confusion, and indignation roaring within them. 

“Is there a reason you tried to attack me?” he growled again, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Kagome blinked again, a little dazed from the whiplash of her stress. She cocked her head to listen carefully to the forest around her, but she could no longer hear it. The thing calling her name. Whoever or whatever it was, it was gone.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha snapped, making her jump and snap her gaze back at him. She shook her head vigorously, to throw off the remnants of her caution and fear. 

“There was something in the trees,” she said carefully, reaching back to place her arrow back in its quiver. 

Inuyasha’s gaze narrowed even further, if that was possible, before widening with realization. 

“The Incubus?” he gasped, reaching for his sword. Kagome clenched her bow tight in a white-knuckled grip.

“No. Maybe? I don’t know, it’s gone now. I couldn’t sense who or what it was,” Kagome groaned, rubbing her arm self-consciously. 

Inuyasha didn’t draw his sword but pointed one deadly claw in her direction. 

“Stay here,” he commanded, before leaping away into the shadows of the woods. Kagome walked towards the giant tree and slid slowly down the truck, curling into a small ball at its base. She tried the breathing exercises Sango had taught her; two breaths in, one breath out. The longer she did it, the less she felt like she was going to dissolve into a puddle of fear and panic. She was starting to feel a little closer to normal when she heard rustling and angry, hissed curses from Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha appeared from behind the tree, lips curled into a snarl. 

“I didn’t smell anyone there, but I did see some tracks. They disappeared about a mile out,” Inuyasha reported, coming to a stop in front of her.  “You’re no longer allowed to go out without either me or Sango. It was stupid to come here by yourself, what were you thinking?! Why didn’t you call me? I would have heard it!” Inuyasha scolded her, crossing his arms again. 

She should have called him, but she hadn’t expected to be paralyzed by fear the second she thought the Incubus was nearby. She remembered how she faced him down while fighting inside a burning building and sighed sadly. 

Where did her bravery go?

“You’re lucky we returned when we did,” Inuyasha continued his rant, glaring angrily at her. “Who knows what could have happened if it was him. What would you have done if he attacked you Kagome? Hey! Are you listening to me?!”

She was. And she was lucky, wasn’t she? To have a partner that was so faithful to her he would do anything to make sure she was safe and happy, even at the expense of his own safety and happiness. Her vision blurred as a waterfall of tears spilled from her eyes. She clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle a sob before burying her head deep into the cradle of her arms. 

“W-wh-why are you crying?! Stop crying!” Inuyasha exclaimed loudly. 

But she couldn’t, not even if she wanted to. It was like there was a force behind her tear ducts, a driver she couldn’t control. It forced her to cry, to let out all the stress, embarrassment, shame, and guilt she had been carrying. S he saw Inuyasha fall down next to her, his hands disappearing inside his sleeves. 

“Alright, what wrong?” he sighed as if exasperated by her tears. And that irritated her so much she felt all the words she wanted to say bubble out of her. 

“I feel like crap!” she shouted, the words brutally honest. “I’ve been trying to apologize to you, but I feel so guilty and I keep avoiding you and it’s just making it worse and I probably made you remember something really bad and that  _ bastard  _ is still out there and I’m tired and-” 

Kagome shouted and cursed into the hair, letting out every single black spot in her heart. She ranted for a long time, unable to stop and feeling more and more lightheaded as time passed. Her voice was horse and raspy by the time she finished. She felt empty and strange, but unbelievably  _ relieved _ . 

“You done?” Inuyasha asked softly.

“Yea…” Kagome mumbled. She kept her head in her hands, trying not to look at Inuyasha. She gasped when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and hoisted her onto his lap, forcing her to look at him. She blushed, her thighs unconsciously squeezing around his. She had expected him to be angry or irritated or even bored. But when she chanced a glance at his face, she was a little confused about why he looked so...calm.

“Feel better?” he whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The intimate movement caused heat to bloom in her chest, making her face heat up without her permission. She nodded, not trusting her voicebox enough to articulate words. Her hands clenched tighter on the fabric of her skirt, to remind herself not to reach out and hold him. 

“Good,” Inuyasha nodded, before pulling back a small distance away. They were able to see each other a little clearer and Kagome almost melted under his golden gaze, so powerful and tender. 

“All this time, I thought you hated me. That you were disgusted by me, what I did,” Inuyasha said gently.

“No, that’s not true!” Kagome interrupted him, feeling her tears come up again. That was a huge misunderstanding. She viewed the past three days through his eyes and wanted to hit herself over and over. But Inuyasha clasped a hand over her mouth, effectively catching her attention.

“I know Kagome, I see that now,” he said softly. Inuyasha leaned back to settle himself more comfortably on the trunk of the tree. Kagome gasped, not expecting him to pull her closer to him. Kagome saw his other hand slowly approach her, as if to cup her cheek, then stop halfway before clenching into a tight fist. 

“I listened to you, so you need to listen to me. The shit between me and that bastard, it happened over a century ago. Yea, I haven’t forgotten about it, and yea, seeing him again brought up shit I’d rather forget. But that’s in the past and I’ve done my part in getting over it.” 

Kagome’s eyes widened with surprise, her mouth dropping open behind the barrier of his hand. 

“What happened between us that night, that is what matters. I took advantage of you Kagome, you can’t deny that. I won’t forget that. And if you had decided that you didn’t want me after knowing that, I was fine with it. Because I deserved it. It didn’t change how I felt, didn’t change how much I wanted to be by your side. But I would have understood.”

“No!” Kagome cried out, the sound muffled behind his hand. However, she quieted when she saw the fire in his eyes. A fire that told her he wasn’t about to give up on them anytime soon. 

“Seems like I misunderstood. You still love me,” Inuyasha whispered, to which Kagome nodded furiously in confirmation. 

“You still want me,” he said softly, inching his face closer to hers. Her vision blurred as she nodded again, slower, but with the weight of her desires. 

“That’s good because I want that too. Not just sex,” he said quickly, his lower lip jutting in a pout. “That would be nice, but that’s not the only thing. I want to hold your hand and play with your fingers and pull your hair when we argue. I want you to climb on my back when we’re ready to go on an adventure and I want to walk by your side when you're tired of being carried.”

Her eyes widened even further as he leaned infinitesimally closer, the gold of his irides shining like twin suns. 

“I want to hug you when you’re happy and I want to carry you when you’re hurt. I want to comfort you when you cry because you miss your family and I want to brush my fingers through your hair after a nightmare. I want to kiss you in the morning, in the afternoon, at night, and every moment in between. I want to remind myself every day that I am the luckiest fucking bastard in these lands, lucky to be chosen by you. You want to, don’t you?” he asked, pulling away from her mouth. 

“Y-yes,” Kagome gasped, trying to talk through her tears. She had never wanted anything more. 

“Good. Then I suggest we both forgive and forget. I’ve been down the road you’re walking on Kagome and it doesn’t lead anywhere good. I don’t blame you for what happened and I care about you too much to let it come between us.”

“M-me too,” she whispered, hiccuping with relief. “I don’t hate you, I  _ love you.  _ So much.” 

This wasn't how she envisioned her apology going, but she didn't care so long as Inuyasha kept holding her with so much promise in his gentle grip. She closed her eyes, breathing softly and working to compose herself. 

“That’s good,” Inuyasha sighed through his nose, closing his eyes contentedly. A few seconds later he opened them again and narrowed them irritably at her. 

“If you ever ignore me like that again, I’ll make sure you regret it. You hear me??” Inuyasha scowled, making her giggle by the threat burning in his eyes. “If you do i’ll… i’ll… I won't take you to the hot springs any more!”

“You wouldn’t!” Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha nodded his head resolutely, tapping his fingers against her waist. “Try me.”

Kagome pouted. She knew it was an empty threat, but she had hurt him and it was the least she deserved. What she needed was an idea on how to make him feel better. An idea dawned in her mind. There was one thing she could do. So long as he wanted it too. 

“Can I kiss you, Inuyasha?” she asked hesitantly. She waited until he opened his eyes again to look at her and hope blossomed in her stomach as his lips curled into a showy grin, one fang peeking out from the corner. 

“Yes,  _ please _ ,” he purred. He didn’t wait for her to move. In a quick motion, he moved down and captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss, so strong it made her swoon. 

“Again,” she breathed when they parted and groaned as Inuyasha dove in again, the heat of him molding their lips together. His hand moved from her shoulder to cup the back of her head, claws entangled in her hair. The force of his grip kept her so close, all she could smell was the deep, forest scent of his skin. Their first kiss in the mountains had been sweet and tender, full of relief that they had survived another crazy journey and happiness for their future. This kiss started off sweet until it fell into need and desire. She compared it to slipping into the pool of a hot spring, the pressure and heat surrounding her completely, creating a pressure in her chest that took her breath away. She moaned as she followed his lead, opening quickly when Inuyasha suckled at her bottom lip, demanding entrance. 

She felt a little overwhelmed by his touch after missing it for so long but didn't do anything to pull away. It heightened her need, hands reaching out to cup his cheeks and pull him even closer to her. The brush of silk tickled her fingers, encouraging her to scratch lightly at his scalp. She felt him shiver a little before they parted with a gasp, breathing heavily in tandem. 

“I'm still sorry, Inu,” Kagome murmured quietly, unable to help herself from saying it. However, the remnants of her guilt and sorrow were finally washed away by the soft, please smile that curved Inuyasha's lips. She giggled a little, feeling lightheaded. Inuyasha chuckled, leaning forward to nuzzle a cheek with his own. 

“I know,” he said gently, nibbling on her bottom lip again. It was her turn to catch him, loving the groan that rumbled from deep within his chest when she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. She licked and suckled him, inexperience fumbling her motions. Forutnealy her longing made up for him, hands moving down to clasp his shoulders and pull herself even closer to him. 

"Inuyasha," she gasped sharply when he clenched his claws tighter on her waist and tangled her hair even further in his grasp. She moved over him, encouraging him, but he seemed content to just make out, lips locked together in a passion filled dance. She wanted more. Was overcome with the need to prove that she was _far_ from disgusted by him.

She let go of his shoulders to trace circles on his collarbone. She could almost feel his heartbeat, the muscle pumping quicker than normal. Her hands slipped lower and lower, fingering the opening of his undershirt expectantly. 

“Can I?" she asked quietly, absorbing the warmth of his skin. 

Inuyasha let go of her hair, pulling back to grab one of her wrists. 

“I don't mind being naked, but w e don’t have to have sex. I’m okay, I can wait,” Inuyasha stated tenderly, pulling his whole chest back as if to show her he meant it. 

"But I want to,” she whispered, following him until they were almost chest to chest. 

“Kagome, don’t do this because you think you have to prove something,” Inuyasha growled tentatively. 

Kagome shook her head. “I'm not proving anything. I  _ want _ to. Please, if you want it too, I’m ready. I think we’ve both waited long enough,” she finished with a breathy chuckle, pleading for her heart to calm down before it exploded. 

Inuyasha exhaled shakily, gold orbs scanning the shadows of the forest. She wanted to know what he was thinking, whether she was pushing too far. However, she decided to wait patiently on his lap, watching his ears twitch a few times. 

“There’s no going back from this,” he warned, letting go of her wrist. 

Kagome smiled brightly, enveloping him in a tight hug. How she loved this man. 

“I'm okay with that. Love me, Inuyasha,” she whispered excitedly. She felt his growl vibrate through his chest, the sensation rattling her. She grew more excited as the seconds passed, envisioning all the ways they could make each other feel good.

When she pulled back to face him, his expression was unreadable. She worried for a second that he was going to change his mind. Maybe he needed more time to get used to it. She was more than happy to give him all the time he needed. Except, she didn't have to wait. Molten gold met midnight blue and in seconds, he was on her, devouring her. 

Harsh kisses and hot breath tickled her lips, his need shattering her to pieces. She kissed him back hard, showing him that she wanted him just as badly. That she was his for as long as he wanted her, just like he was hers. 

“Kagome...” Inuyasha panted, his fangs nipping the soft skin of her jaw. She felt strong hands wrap around her waist and pull her forward, settling her directly on him. She moaned, loving the feel of his rough hakama on her covered core and bare thighs. The fabric scratched her in a delightful way, making her shiver and eager for more. 

She reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, goosebumps erupting on her arms and shoulders. She reached behind her and quickly unhooked her bra, pulling the straps down and tossing it aside. A part of her wanted to shyly cover her breasts, but she liked the way Inuyasha stared unblinkingly at her breasts, every bit of focus on her. It made her feel good, desirable, beautiful. Wanted. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he growled softly, licking his lips. She wanted to see him naked as well, wanted to feel the planes of his chest and lean muscles under her fingertips. She opened his hakama and undershirt, shoving the cloth down his shoulders until it pooled over his elbows. He quickly moved back to pull the shirt from the waistband and remove it, tossing it to join her discarded clothing. 

She gazed down at him and was enamored all over again. He was so _beautiful_. His muscles were lean, but defined, flexing slightly as he moved. He was toned, his physique unassuming and hiding the sheer strength underneath. She trailed a hot line from his abdomen to his chest, taking in the fine hairs that grew over his pectorals. He had a face shaped by the gods, with a strong jawline and sharp cheekbones. She appreciated the otherwordly features as well. Sharp fangs threatened to dig deep into her skin and mark her as his. Long, silver hair cascaded down his shoulders and chest, partially covering him. Sharp, amber eyes bore into her, demanding more. S he saw the way he heaved, as if struggling to breathe, and wondered if he felt just as breathless as she did naked under his gaze. 

"Touch me?" she breathed and moaned when his hands spasmed on her waist, then move slowly up. His claws tickled her, forcing her to choke down a giggle. The giggle turned into a heady groan as his hand cupped her breast, palming it gently. She called for him again, arching her back to press more of her into his hand. He shot her a rakish grin as he toyed with her, rubbing her hardened nipple between thumb and index finger. 

“Kami, you drive me  _ crazy _ ,” Inuyasha growled, pinching and kneading at her sensitive flesh. She gasped when he pinched even harder, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to her core. Her voice was stolen by him, leaving her with only the ability to gasp and cry as he teased her mercilessly. 

"Does that feel good?" Inuyasha asked with a dark chuckle, kneading her breast again. She felt it was unfair that he was unraveling her while he was still in complete control. However, she couldn't think past how _good_ his touch felt. 

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked. She pouted a little, attempting to gather her wits to retaliate. Slow movement and soft hair brushed her heated skin. She almost screamed when she felt his tongue on her. Her hands whipped to grab his head as he twirled his tongue over her nipple, sucking it into his mouth. The feeling was incredible, each suck and nip of his fangs making her jump and press him even closer to her. He continued kneading her other breast, his grip getting tighter and alternating between flicking and pinching her. She had to bite her lip, her teeth almost breaking skin, to hold back another scream. 

“Inuyasha, don’t tease!” Kagome cried out, groaning as she laid her head between his ears. One velvet ear brushed her noise when it twitched at her proximity to it. 

“Not teasing,” Inuyasha grinned from his spot, swirling his tongue around her again. She panted heavily, feeling her panties begin to grow damp from her wetness. His ear twitched again and an idea came to her. She smirked, unclenching one hand from his hair to pull it back. Inuyasha was so focused on her, he didn't notice her get closer until her hand grasp the bottom of his ear. He stiffened as if she had his hostage, spine almost straightening out. Kagome grinned mischievously. Inuyasha rarely let her pet him, barking at her that he just hated anyone near them. It was time to find out why. 

“K-K-Kagome, what a-are you doing?” he stuttered, trying to pull his head back. Kagome didn't let him move away.

"Is this okay?" she whispered, knowing this close he could hear every word. 

He nodded his head just enough to give his consent without dislodging her. Kagome smiled and stroked him from the base all the way to the tip in one smooth motion. Inuyasha hissed, accidentally biting down too hard on her breast.

"Sorry!" he panted.

"Again," she gasped, trembling. 

She stroked him again in the same way and cried out when he bit her harshly, a growl vibrating over her. They teased each other, silently agreeing to a game of who would give in first. Kagome honed her attention on moving her fingers up and down his ear, tickling the soft hair outside his ear and the even softer hair inside. She had expected Inuyasha to go boneless against her, but he had tightened instead. Like a spring really to explode. 

“So handsome,” she muttered, smiling when his entire body erupted in a shiver.  “I love how you feel. So soft. I want to tease you all night," she giggled. 

He groaned and she noticed that he had stopped moving his mouth over her. His hands slipped down to grab her hips in a tight grip. 

"I've always wanted to do this, Inuyasha," she continued, changing from gentle to firmer strokes. An idea came to her and she hesitated a little to try it. But if her hands felt that good to him...

Kagome shifted and enveloped a white and pink tip between her lips, licking it twice. The fur was short and thankfully didn't feel weird against her tongue. She continued to stroke the bottom of his ear as she licked the tip and hoped this wouldn't turn him off. 

Thankfully, it did the complete opposite.

"Fuck," Inuyasha crushed viciously against her. The skin on her chest grew damp as Inuyasha’s pants deepend. He pulled her down even harder on him and instead of hard fabric, she felt all of _him._ Thick and hard. She tried to move, but his grip was so tight it kept her locked in place. She felt him rock his hips towards her, his length caressing her panties softly at first, then harder and harder. She moaned with his ear still in her mouth as an especially brisk thrust, his length reaching deep enough to rub deliciously against her clit. Inuyasha let out another string of curses.

"W-wait," he gasped, but she couldn't stop. She wanted to unravel him, leave him shaking under her. She removed her mouth to give little kisses to the sides and base, before biting the side lightly and finishing a long lick that made him cry out a broken form of her name. 

She was suddenly ripped from her treat, the world blurring around her as she was pushed backward until she landed on the ground behind her. She blinked up owlishly at Inuyasha, wondering for a second what happened. A fiery stare pinned her to the ground, the orbs glazed with lust. 

“Oh,” she shook pleasantly. He drew up to his knees and towered over her, caging her in. 

“Did you enjoy riling me up?” Inuyasha purred, reaching down under her skirt to rip her panties off. She jumped, startled by the harshness of it being jerked from her skin. His aggression shouldn't have made her wetter.

"Answer my question, Kagome," Inuyasha growled, maneuvering them so he was kneeling between her spread thighs.

“Yes!” she shrieked when he cupped her core, his thumb rubbing small circles against her clit. After covering his thumb in her juices completely, he popped it into his mouth, groaning at the taste. 

“Ohh, you taste  _ so good _ ,” Inuyasha moaned, sucking his thumb greedily. She squealed, feeling strange that he enjoyed her taste so much. She had heard stories of boys refusing to go down on a girl because they thought it was gross. But the way Inuyasha eyed her told her he would go down on her for _hours_ if she let him.

Inuyasha bent down to kiss her hard, sucking her tongue deep into his mouth. She tasted herself on him, further increasing her arousal. She was burning up from the inside out, their combined heat almost scalding her. Inuyasha parted from her with a wet pop, licking his lips lasciviously. 

“Delicious,” he teased. He yanked at her skirt until it was bunched around her waist, the fabric obscuring her view a little. Before he continued, she watched him undo the tie of his pants and pull the cloth down, freeing his erection. H is dick bobbed with the force of his movement. She stared wide-eyed at it. It was bigger than she had imagined, thick and leaking a little. She had never seen one before and had no frame of reference outside of her trashy romance novels, but it was magnificent just like him and she very much looked forward to having it inside her. 

“Oh…” Kagome breathed out and pouted when she saw him smirk down at her. 

“Like what you see?” he said playfully, tone low and deep. Kagome felt her cheeks turn scarlet.

“Will it…” she trailed off, somehow too embarrassed to say it. 

“It will. I’ll make you all nice and wet and it’ll slide in no problem.”

“Inuyasha!” she cried out, scandalized. 

Inuyasha laughed and swopped down for a quick peck. He peppered more kisses down her body, stopping at her breasts to give it a little extra attention before continuing. Kagome's breath quicked the closer he got to her curls, the muscles of her thighs spasming around him. He stopped to lick small circles around her navel and the dip between her upper thigh and pelvis. It sent sparks of pleasure through her, making her toes curl. 

"Please!" she gasped as he continued to kiss and lick around the area she needed most. She was tempted to grab his hair and yank him to her. As if sensing her desperation, he peeked up at her and smirked devilishly. A claw tip flicked her clit, making her gasp out loud. 

“Thank you for the meal~” he purred, before diving down. Kagome screamed in wicked delight as he pressed his tongue hard on her opening, trailing a line up to her clit. He sucked at the bead and repeated the motion over and over again. Curling her nectar onto his tongue and savoring the taste. She had never felt so aroused, liquid dripping from her core and body thrashing on the ground floor. He thrust his tongue into her and she almost sobbed with pleasure. She squirmed when he moved his mouth over and in her, his growl vibrating his tongue and heightening her arousal. He moved from her entrance to her clit, capturing her pleasure filled bead into his mouth and sucking it gently. Kagome screamed, chanting his name like a prayer. 

He ate her for what felt like hours, building her up to dizzying levels. She felt her face heat up so much she could swear steam was rising from it. Kagome's body tightened when he thrust a long finger carefully inside her. He stroked her from the inside while he continued to suck and lick her clit and she was seconds away from what was probably the biggest orgasm of her life. She felt sweat break out over her neck and between her breasts. She struggled to breathe against his onslaught, hands clenched tight on his hair and legs wrapped in a vice grip over his shoulders. It felt so good. Her stomach muscles clenched uncomfortably, her thighs clenching even harder around him.

“Inuyasha...I’m going to come soon,” she gasped, then groaned when he entered a second finger inside her. The stretch was delicious and the combination was too much. She stood no chance against him. 

She screamed as she orgasmed so hard her legs trembled uncontrollably. She felt him drink greedily from her, lapping up every drop of her nectar, prolonging her orgasm. She struggled to breathe, heaving air into her lungs which were working too hard. Her high took her to the clouds, her body feeling boneless for one quick moment before she collapsed onto the ground. 

_ Holy...wow,  _ she thought to herself, unable to speak. 

“Kagome…” Inuyasha moaned. His voice was thick and raspy, sending another shot of arousal through her. She felt him climb over her, then a thick hard appendage touch her core. 

“Can I- are you too sensitive?”

For a moment where Kagome blinked at him. She was done for, wrecked, the orgasm he provided making her boneless against him. He kissed her softly and rubbed her wetness over him, coating him.

“Kagome?” he asked softly again. He stopped moving, holding himself still against her. She knew that if she said the word, he would stop. Would dress them both and return to their village without a word. 

She almost snorted at the thought. 

Kagome sent him a sultry smile, gathering her strength to hold onto his hips. 

“Yes...please…” she panted, rolling her hips upwards to meet his. Inuyasha groaned and they gasped in unison when he slowly slipped inside her. 

It was bliss, it was heaven, it was everything in between. Kagome huffed as he entered her, his thickness providing a stretch that almost burned. She had fantasized about this moment so many times and for so long, she almost couldn’t believe it was happening. The feel of his every curve and heat made her dizzy. She groaned when he stopped halfway, golden irides watching her carefully. 

“You can go,” Kagome pleased, trying to push him in.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Inuyasha said with a grimace. Kagome growled impatiently. She was so wet, she knew there would be no pain even if it was her first time. She wanted him deep inside her, rocking her, wrecking her from the inside out. She wanted it now. 

Wrapping her legs tight around him, she didn't give Inuyasha any warning as she pulled him towards her. The rest of his length thrust within her, hitting her cervix deep inside and causing her to cry out. She shuddered as he pulsated within her. He pulled out slightly before thrusting back in, each stroke burning her. Their cries echoed in the summer night air. 

“Fuck!” he cursed, falling down to brace one hand on the ground. It clawed at the dirt, digging deep. She felt full, to the brink of insanity. And she wanted more. She clenched down on him, stars bursting behind her eyelids. The air vibrated with the force of his snarl, his hips starting a steady pace. She was unable to keep her legs wrapped around him, her energy sapped from her last orgasm. However, Inuyasha compensated by holding one of her legs up high, opening her up to him.  His steady thrusts grew faster and harder, skin meeting skin with wet, slapping noises that made her blush heavily. She felt the heat build up again inside her. He was going to make her come like this too. He was going to make her go  _ crazy _ .

“My mate, so fucking gorgeous. I’m gonna fucking  _ worship _ you. Bring you flowers and presents and I’ll worship you like this too, fucking you and filling you everyday with my cum,” he panted harshly, pumping harder in her. 

Kagome screamed, wrapping her hands around his biceps to ground herself before she could float away. She hadn’t known sex would feel so good, would make her burn up like this.  He twisted his hips in a sharp movement that made her eyes roll to the back of her head, sparks of another upcoming orgasm making her nerves tingle. She couldn’t stop her arms from wrapping around his shoulders to pull him down to her. Closer and closer until there wasn’t even a breath of air between them, sweat slicked bodies rubbing against each other. S he wanted to pull him deeper into her. Past her ribcage, through every tendon and nerve, every muscle and organ, until he touched her soul and never let go. 

Inuyasha pressed his forehead to hers, breath fanning her cheeks. She felt the brush of his bangs like repeated caresses. 

“I’m not gonna last.” he huffed out, trying to keep his rhythm. 

“Let go. We’ll come together,” Kagome sighed, enjoying the harsh thrust of his hips. He groaned, letting go of her hips to wrap an arm around her shoulder and waist, jerking her tight to him. They grinded on each other as they kissed passionately, lips and tongue fighting for dominance until she felt the telling signs of her impending orgasm.

“Inuyasha!” she gasped against his lips. She watched him squeeze his eyes shut and bare his fangs, knew they were only a few thrusts away from falling over the abyss. 

Foreheads presented together, limb entangled and pressed tightly onto one another, the couple orgasmed with a chorus of pleasure filled shouts. Kagome’s orgasm was like a wave of heat coursing through her body, forcing a shiver and goosebumps to break out on her skin. She was pressed so tight against Inuyasha she could barely move, only feel him touch every nerve in her body. His claws as they dug deep into her skin. His erection tucked deep within her and pulsating with her spurt of his cum. 

Kagome opened her eyes quickly to watch him. He looked untethered, ready to float away and she almost giggled, knowing she was the one who did that to him. She seared the sight of him post-orgasm into her retinas before cupping the back of his head and pulling him down to her neck. 

“Shit,” Inuyasha cursed, closing his eyes and digging his head deeper in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. His breath tickled the sensitive skin of her neck and she squirmed. His semi-erection twitched once inside her, finally making her break face and laugh softly, holding Inuyasha tight.

“Mind telling me what’s so funny?” Inuyasha murmured lazily into her neck, his hot breath tickling her.

“I’m just… happier than words can describe,” she answered simply and smiled when Inuyasha chuckled along with her. 

“Yea, me too,” he said softly, kissing her damp skin.

She suddenly remembered that they hadn’t used any form of protection. Doubt began to curl in her belly, dimming her joy. Was she ready to have children? They still had to gather the jewel shards and who knew what kind of dangers lay in her path.

“Stop thinking. It’ll be fine,” Inuyasha slurred as if reading her mind. Her eyes caught the lazy flick of one dog ear before it drooped down again, showing her how to relax. And just like that, all her worries were put to rest. If Inuyasha wasn’t worried, then she wouldn’t be either. She trusted they would do what’s best when the time came. She knew with all her heart that Inuyasha would take care of them and that he would be a wonderful father. 

Kagome giggled, pushing him with her shoulder. Inuyasha lifted his head with a tired grunt, but his disgruntled scowl melted into the sweetest smile she had ever seen. Emotion forced tears onto her vision, wondering how it was possible for her to fall for him even more. 

“I love you,” he whispered reverently, nuzzling his nose with her. Kagome answered his call with a tender, searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to find a way to address what happened in the clearing. I didn't want to make it too dramatic, but I did want to stress the importance of the event. I'd like to think that kags and inu would definitely talk first, clear up the air between them, before they got intimate. So I hope I was able to address that well without it seeming too unrealistic. Either way, let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Thank you!


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dooooooone. As I'm writing this, I'm tearing up lol 
> 
> My first written fic, in my opinion, has been a huge success. Not only did it boost my confidence, it also made me realize the traps I fall lol The more I write, the more I learn and I hope to get even better from here. Feedback is also greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I am grateful to each and every one of you for clicking on that link and leaving kudos and comments. Thank you all so, so, so much for your encouragement and giving Wishes a shot. I had a lot of fun connecting with the fandom and I will never forget this feeling of accomplishment! :D
> 
> Please enjoy this last installment of romance, fluff, more sex and a hopefully satisfying ending. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Someone should have told her that being married was the best thing that could ever happen to her. 

Kagome actually still couldn't believe they were married, even though she was the one that proposed to him. She had proposed to him a week after the night they copulated under the tree, refusing to wait for even a second longer. Once the news was out, Sango whisked her away for wedding planning and Miroku and Shippo laughed at Inuyasha for a full minute before congratulating him. 

Inuyasha didn’t fully explain the nuances of the demon mating ritual, insisting that they have a human marriage first. Kagome understood but was curious as to why he wanted a human marriage. When she asked why, he nonchalantly told her it was for her mother, who couldn’t be there to see her one and only daughter getting married. That if they had to get married, he wanted to honor her in some way. Kagome really didn't know what she did to deserve her lover, but was eternally grateful for him.

Their ceremony was short, but sweet. All the villagers attended, congratulating the couple on their nuptials. They celebrated well into the night, Kagome thanking everyone one by one for their loving support. After drinking for a while and gossiping with the village housewives about who was getting married next, Inuyasha had enough and whisked her away into his forest. 

He took them deep into his forest, close to the bone eater’s well, but far enough away that no one would hear them. Kagome’s heart pounded with anticipation, her imagination running wild with thoughts on what the ritual entailed. She had imagined all sorts of things based on the fiction she read in the future. Maybe he would bite her neck or he would perform some sort of magical ritual. 

When they finally stopped and Inuyasha set her down, she was so excited she practically tore her shirt off, ready for anything he had in mind. She brandished her neck like a prize, squeezing her eyes tight to brace herself for the pain of his bite. Seconds passed and nothing happened, so Kagome opened her eyes and chanced a look at Inuyasha, confused. She didn’t expect to see him with his hand closed over his own, body trembling. When Kagome cocked her head confused, he choked, then laughed so hard it echoed in the area around them.

He laughed until he was red in the face and Kagome felt like punching him in the face. 

Demon mating rituals had nothing to do with biting, just a simple exchange of blood. Had he just told her that, she wouldn’t have had to embarrass herself! Red in the face and still a little irritated at her husband, they exchanged their private vows and life fluid. His blood tasted like iron and power and she could have lived the rest of her life without drinking it again. But it meant that they were officially mated and maybe she could be convinced to do it one more time if it resulted in their union. She was still miffed that Inuyasha let her embarrass herself. 

Well, at least he made up for his transgression by showing her exactly where he liked to bite. 

Weeks later, Kagome was in the forest again, collecting herbs and flowers. She smiled as she lifted the basket full of herbs and berries, her wedding ring flashing under the fading light. She didn’t know where he had gotten it, but it was a simple silver band. It looked handmade, with small dips and grooves, its imperfection giving it a sense of character. A part of her secretly hoped Inuyasha made it, but she knew he had no patience for that kind of craftsmanship. Kagome loved it either way. 

“Oi,” a deep voice called out. Kagome turned and watched the man she loved standing at the edge of the trail, watching her carefully. 

“Just in time. I’m already done!” Kagome chirped cheerfully. She picked enough greenery to last them a while. Inuyasha inclined his head slowly, but didn't move towards her. She cocked her head at him, confused and wary. He seemed hesitant, not a word she normally used to describe him nowadays, and a bit concerned. Worried. Kagome’s heart started to beat a little quicker, her mind flashing to black hair and wrath-filled ice blue eyes. 

“Is it him?” she asked tentatively. Inuyasha gave her a bewildered look. 

“Him?”

“Yea, you know… the Incubus.” she whispered the last part, as if worried she could summon him just by saying his name.

Inuyasha let a surprised shout, “What! No!” 

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn’t seen the creature that called her name from the trees since that day. It had disappeared completely, leaving nothing they could use to track it. Since then, she had heard her name in the wind a few times, but did not feel the ominous chill from before. She didn’t acknowledge it, but a small part of her believed it  _ was _ the Incubus in hiding, looking for any chance to kill her. She couldn't help wondering why he hadn't tried yet. 

“Where did that even come from?”

“Well, you’re just standing there not saying a word and acting so weird! What am I supposed to think!” she countered back

“Definitely not that. If he was anywhere near us, I’d shred him before he could even be within scenting distance,” Inuyasha huffed. 

Kagome huffed impatiently. “I get that. Sorry, I just…” 

Inuyasha walked into the clearing and gathered her up in his arms. “Hey, don’t worry Kagome. I’ll protect you. Always.”

Kagome smiled lightly. She knew he knew she could protect herself, having done that in their last adventure, but it was nice to be coddled and loved. They stayed close to one another for a few long minutes, breathing each other’s scent and absorbing the love between them until Kagome's curiosity got the better of her. 

“So, if it’s not that, what is it?” she asked. Inuyasha turned away for a moment and Kagome caught the tinge of color on his cheeks. 

“I finished it,” he said, and that confused her even more.

“Finished what?” she prompted.

“Our home,” he looked at her now, his amber eyes shining in the increasing darkness of the evening. Kagome gasped.

“Home?” she asked cautiously with a hint of excitement. 

“Yea. I’m tired of sleeping at Kaede’s and you’re probably sick of fucking in trees.” Inuyasha coughed a laugh when Kagome punched him on the shoulder. “So I built us a house. It’s not big, but it’s sturdy and... we could always expand later on.”

Her mind danced with images of small, chubby toddlers with her eyes and his adorable ears. She smiled happily when she noticed he had said when, not if. 

“Can we go see it?” she asked brightly and Inuyasha grinned, leading her down the forest trail. 

The trail to their new home wasn’t far from the main road used to travel to the village. Kagome’s heart swelled when she realized Inuyasha built their home close enough for her to still see her friends, but far enough to ensure their privacy. They breached a set of trees and her new house came into view. Inuyasha was right in that it wasn’t huge, not like her home back in the present time. It had a small kitchen to the side and a sitting living area big enough to fit about six people comfortably. She glimpsed a small bathroom area (and internally cheered at  _ finally  _ not having to pee in the woods!) and a bedroom with a futon big enough for both of them with a little extra space. The whole house was made of solid wood, with stone used in the kitchen area. All in all, it wasn’t what she grew up with, but it was  _ hers  _ and  _ his _ and it was absolutely  _ perfect.  _

“Inuyasha, this is amazing! I didn’t even know!”

“Keh, of course it's amazing. I made it,” he said pompously.

“And I'm sure no one helped, right?” Kagome countered with a raised brow.

Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms. “Miroku and Takeru helped a little with the design and Sango helped with the decoration. But I did all the hard work!” he said crossly, like it hurt him to admit he couldn’t do everything on his own. Kagome laughed.

“I’m sure you did,” she teased. Inuyasha sent a glare at her, then his lips turned up and a wicked smirk was sent her way. 

“I had to kill a lot of demons for this futon,” he said playfully, reaching for her. “I think it’s time I got my money’s worth.”

She shrieked as Inuyasha grabbed her by the legs, throwing her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back to let her down, laughing when he spun her in circles. They wrestled for a bit and she managed to get a few hits in before he pinned her to their new bed, hovering victoriously over her trapped body. Kagome squirmed in his hold, lower lip jutted in a heavy pout. 

“No fair,” she whined, wiggling her hips resentfully. He was a half-demon, she stood no chance against him! Inuyasha leaned down to nip at her bottom lip. He sighed pleasantly as he fitted himself between her thighs, his clothed erection rubbing against her. Kagome rolled her eyes and wiggled her hips. 

“Hey,” Inuyasha chastised her lightly, digging further between her legs and putting more of his body on top of her. It felt amazing, being held down and enveloped in Inuyasha’s power and warmth. She wiggled some more. 

“Oi! Don’t start something you won’t finish.” he reprimanded her, watching her crossly.

“Who said you or I won’t finish?” she winked, her double entendre making him chuckle. She really enjoyed teasing him she found out. Liked when it made him laugh and when it flustered him. Bonus points if it did both at the same time. 

“Inu…” she called to him gently, pushing her chest outwards and already aching for his touch. Inuyasha read her mind, pulling her shirt off and releasing the bindings that covered her breasts. The soft cloth fluttered down around her, revealing her breasts to the cool night air. She shivered, her nipples hardening to delicate peaks. Inuyasha gave her a wolfish grin. 

“Stop teasing,” she groaned with a pout, undulating her hips in a way she hoped would catch his attention. He gasped when she pushed her core against his clothed erection, the touch sending electric shocks through both of them. Calloused hands let go of her wrists to drag down her arms until they reached her waist, holding her as she gyrated over him. One hand let go of her waist to trace a hot trail to her chest. Kagome moaned when he cupped her breast, palming them gently. 

“Can I kiss you?’ he asked, already panting and needy. 

“Depends, can I kiss you?” she responded in a teasing tone.

Inuyasha shot her a warm grin, but didn’t answer. He moved up to press his lips to hers instead. His kiss was soft, tender at first, then deepened. She groaned under him, licking the seam of his lips until their tongues danced together and her heart pounded in her chest.

Inuyasha broke off first but didn’t stray. He peppered kisses on her cheeks and nose, moving south to press a long, loving kiss to her left shoulder.

“My wife,” he whispered adoringly. 

“My mate,” he murmured, the sound almost muffled against the skin of her right shoulder. 

Inuyasha continued his sensual onslaught, moving further down towards the swell of her chest. He kissed the tops of her breasts and the spot where the dark mark used to lay, a fading memory between them. Kagome shivered. The area was still sensitive, even after so much time had passed. Inuyasha loved to take advantage of her sensitivity, licking and sucking the skin until she was sobbing and desperate for him. However this time he did not stay. He nuzzled her breasts tenderly, pecking each one before moving up to press one long, loving kiss right above her left breast. Her body softened against him, her lips curling involuntarily into a warm smile. 

“My heart,” he sighed, touching an ear to her chest to hear her heartbeat. Kagome's body swelled with love, arousal, and joy. She had to close her eyes tight to stop the tears that threatened to come out. 

"You're my everything, Kagome," he said softly, looking up at her. "Am I yours?"

“ _ Yes,”  _ Kagome groaned, unable to sit still any longer. She cupped her hands around his ears, massaging them lightly. Then she reached down to grab her husband’s head and pull him into a scorching kiss. They moaned in tandem, enjoying each other to the fullest. Inuyasha let go of her breasts to reach down and start pulling off her skirts. She let him go long enough to shove them off her legs, then brought him back to continue her attack until he was growling, hungry, above her, and she was trembling with need. 

“You’re so beautiful. I can never get enough,” he said quietly. She turned pink at his compliment. She hoped he would never get bored of her because she could never get bored of him. His long, silver hair that covered them like a silk blanket. Adorable pink-white ears that were always turned in her direction, catching each breath and moans she let out. His smoldering amber orbs traced the skin of her body like a man dying of thirst who finally found an oasis. 

She reached under his shirt and enjoyed toying with the strip of soft, silver hair that led to his erection, watching as Inuyasha whined at her teasing. She grabbed him gently, rubbing the firm muscle in long strokes that brought out all sorts of noises from his throat. 

She leaned up to nuzzle him, brushing her cheek against his. 

“Inuyasha, I want you. Please...” she whispered needily, rubbing her hands up and down faster. He groaned in response, reaching down to finish his earlier job. 

He quickly took off her panties, struggling a little at her ankles. He had learned early on that a sure fire way of NOT finishing was ripping her already dwindling supply of underwear. She gasped as his finger rubbed on her clit for a brief moment, then thrust it inside her. 

“Yes!” she cried out as a second finger entered her, joining the first in a short rhythm. He was slow, fingers careful as he curled them inside her. He rubbed at the spot that always made her vision go white and her toes curl. She groaned loudly, clenching down on his fingers. 

“Fuck! ...you feel so good,” Inuyasha panted.

“Please Inu! ...ngh…” She was hot all over, the slow pace of his fingers driving her crazy. There was time for teasing, time for slow and loving. She didn’t want that now. She needed him inside her. She pulled at him, kissing him passionately. Inuyasha’s groan led into a growl. He pulled his fingers out, careful with his claws. Parting from her lips, he quickly undressed, clothes flying everywhere. She would never grow tired of the sight of his erection bursting free, thick, heavy, and weeping. The anticipation made her wetter and she spread her legs further, anxiously waiting for him to pound inside her. 

He stopped, a curious thought passing through him. She almost cried, so eager to have him in her already. 

“I have something else in mind.”

Quicker than she could see, Inuyasha switched positions. He pulled Kagome on top of him and from her new angle, she saw his head pillowed between the cushions and amber orbs shining with want and a little trepidation. He guided hips to meet his own until her sex met his and her wetness coated them both, rubbing it all over his dick and their thighs. 

“Ride me,” Inuyasha growled. His tip pushed against her entrance but didn’t move further, waiting for her permission. Kagome hadn’t gotten the chance, yet, to be on top. Now that the tables were turned, the shift in power made her fingertips tingle and her heart double its speed. 

“You sure?” she asked because she wanted Inuyasha to always be a hundred percent for any new exploration in the bedroom. Inuyasha nodded quickly, showing eagerness and excitement. So she did what any good wife would do in that situation. 

She teased him more.

Instead of taking him in her, she shifted until his erection was laid flat on her sex, his tip brushing her clit enticingly. She rubbed on him slowly, sensually, enjoying the rapid up and down of his chest and spasm of his fingers on her thighs. She glided over him like a water nymph, wrenching deep groans and soft pleas from his chest. She wanted him to feel the exact way he made her feel, wrecked down to the very core.

“Shit!” he cursed when Kagome twisted her hips, rubbing down harder on his dick. The way his tip brushed on her clit made her tremble too, helped stoke the flames of desire within her. She pushed and pulled, stroked and twisted until she was panting. She looked down at his glazed over expression and desperate  _ need.  _ She felt drunk on her newfound power and found she couldn't wait any longer. 

“Ready Inu~?” she asked but didn’t wait for his answer. She raised her hips up slightly, positioned herself, absorbed Inuyasha’s loud pleasure filled groan, and slid slowly down his length. She cooed, going down and down until he was buried to the hilt inside her. He was so big, throbbing inside her. She would  _ never _ get tired of this. 

Kagome went slow, she wanted to enjoy the ride. Surprisingly, Inuyasha let her. She had expected him to take over, take her hips in a firm grip, and thrust ruthlessly inside her. But he didn’t. His eyes gleamed with hunger and want, his fangs biting his lip so hard she was worried they would pierce the soft skin. The way his muscles bunched and his abdomen clenched told her he wanted to go hard and fast. But he stayed still, keeping his hands on her thighs and letting her move over him.

Kagome wasn’t certain if there was something behind his desire to have Kagome over him, but she didn’t worry about it too much. She decided to forget everything else and enjoy the view, marveling at her husband’s physique. She knew he was enjoying the view too, his hungry gaze unyielding on her bouncing breasts. 

When she bounced back down, she clenched around him tight and twisted her hips slightly. An evil smirk curled over her as he went crosseyed and let out a heavy groan. 

“You’re making it really hard to stay still,” he growled after catching his breath. Kagome made another twist that had her crying out. 

“What if I don’t want you to stay still?” she panted, clenching on him again. Her hands, which were planted on his firm muscles, moved in different directions. One to paw at his chest and abs, the other reaching back to fondle his balls. 

Inuyasha grunted and whipped his hands from her thighs to her hips. 

“Come on, Inuyasha,” she breathed, massaging the delicate testicles while giving a soft twist of his nipple. He let out a shaky breath but still didn’t move. She giggled, marveling at her lover's new self-restraint. It didn't matter, she knew it wouldn't take long until he gave in. Moving her hand to brace herself against his abs again, she began to bounce earnestly above him.

Inuyasha gasped, tightening his hold on her. She continued to massage his balls, while moving quickly over him, thanking every god she knew her legs were toned from walking and fighting. She raised her hips and slammed them back down, taking him in over and over again. Her voice echoed in their bedroom, the lewd noises a combination of her passionate cries and pleas for Inuyasha. She whispered dirty, naughty things she knew would rile him up. She saw his arms tremble visibly, trying to stay still and in control. But she didn't want control.

She leaned down and licked a hot path inside the inner velvet of his ear.

“Take me, Inu,” she sighed, almost gently in his ear.

Inuyasha choked, bucking against her. She leaned back up to look down on him, challenging him. And she finally had him, hook, line, and sinker. 

With his demonic strength, he lifted her up easily from his body, just high enough for him to hold her tight and start pounding inside her. She shrieked, the new friction so pleasurable it was dizzying. Excitement and lust strummed through her veins, joined in by power and the pure enjoyment of driving her lover insane. She wailed her pleasure to the heavens, screaming his name after each hard thrust. 

“Inu! Ah! Yes!” she screamed, releasing his balls to brace herself on both arms. Inuyasha had a firm grip on her, but the dizzying amount of pleasure was making her woozy and lightheaded. 

Inuyasha gripped her hips so tight she felt each prick of his claws. She heard her own cries grow louder as he went faster, feeling the ripples of her skin and listening to the lewd and wet noises of their coupling. Her orgasm was going to rock her and she urged it to come faster, reaching up to rub at her clit roughly. 

“My mate, so fucking good to me,” he growled. The feel of his dick pounding into her was amazing. The head of his erection was slamming on that spot just right. Over and over until she was shaking, spiraling, drowning in heat and pleasure.

“Inu...ohhh...Inuyasha I’m coming,” she groaned, grateful for her mate’s demon strength as she no longer had any to keep her up. He let her fall forward against him, head laying on his chest as his hands moved from her hips to her ass, gripping the flesh tightly and continuing to pound inside her. She looked up between sweat-dampened bangs and caught the sight of a fang and a wicked smile. She was a goner for sure. 

“Come on my dick, Kagome,” he purred naughtily, hitting her just right. She answered with a scream of his name, her orgasm ripping through her and racing in her veins. She shivered over him, her muscles clenching and unclenching and her orgasm so strong she had to grit her teeth against it. It was glorious and it was heaven and the friction of Inuyasha’s dick’s still pounding inside her had her flying. 

“Fuck yes,” Inuyasha snarled. “I’m gonna come inside ya. Let me come deep in ya.”

Kagome nodded vigorously, wanting to be filled by him. Her high was slowly dimming, but it didn't stop her from enjoying the way he owned her body. She tried to stimulate him, clenching sporadically on him. He cursed wildly and moved even faster, taking her harder than she could remember. 

Then he clenched, his body curled around her limp form and he orgasmed with a shout of her name and a deep, heavy groan. He filled her to the brim with thick spurts of his cum that had her humming delightfully. Inuyasha gasped, trying to regain his breath as he fell back onto the futon. Both of them were a mess over the covers, wrapped tight around each other, and sweat damping the sheet. She heard the jackrabbit pace of his heart and smiled, patting herself on the back for a job well done. 

“Way to dirty our new bed,” she joked, tweaking his nipple. Inuyasha let out a tired chuckle, yanking playfully at her long hair.

“That mess is all you. Mine’s perfectly contained,” he murmured roughly, twitching within her to show her what he meant. Kagome swatted at his chest but giggled nonetheless.

She sighed happily, taking in the tired and adoring look Inuyasha sent her way. She had a good life. A family who cared for her, friends who she had fun with, and a husband who loved her as much as she loved him. She reached down to brush his sweat matted hair from his forehead, brushing her fingertips down his nose and jaw.

"I think I should find Amon and thank him again," she murmured. Inuyasha raised a brow at her.

"For what?" he asked, brushing the knots out of her hair with his fingers. 

"For helping make this happen, duh," she grinned, making Inuyasha snort. 

"Sap," he teased with a smile, curling a lock between two fingers. 

"Only for you," she laughed and leaned up to kiss him. 

-

Kagome was sound asleep when she finally felt him. Her eyes snapped open and she searched around carefully, keeping her movement to a minimum to avoid detection. He was close, not in her home, but close by. Outside? She knew she should wake Inuyasha, but something felt odd about his presence. It was...weak. Fragile. Much different than she remembered. The familiar ominous chill that had chased her was there, but subdued. Enough to make her get up without waking her husband. 

Kagome carefully untangled herself from their bedding and grabbed the fire rat robe that lay discarded on the floor. She tiptoed her way through their home and walked outside. The moon was high in the sky, half-full and glowing. Its light was dimmer than usual, but it was enough to illuminate the demon that stood wavering a scant ten feet from her front door. 

Kagome shivered. Seeing him again sent a jolt of alarm through her, but she pushed it down. She needed focus, not panic. After almost a month of hiding, he decided to finally show his face. As the moonlight illuminated his body, Kagome finally understood why he had been hiding for so long. 

He looked aged. Like his lifespan was playing on fast forward. Right in front of her, she saw strands of his black hair lost their color, shifting from black to grey, then whiter than the pale moon. The once smooth and handsome planes of his face were wrinkled and bruised. He was more bones than meat, his ribs and hipbones showing grotesquely through his skin. The clothes at his waist hung off him like those of a starved child, his jewelry looking much too big on him. 

He looked old, was actively getting older as the seconds passed. Kagome wondered how much time he had left. 

“Why show up now?” Kagome found herself asking, a little curious about his motives. But the Incubus didn’t answer, baring his fangs in an angry sneer instead. 

“Well, at least you’re getting what you deserve,” Kagome said coolly. The Incubus hissed, the sharp sound full of wrath. 

“You... bitch...give it...back,” he wheezed, before erupting in a series of harsh coughs. His weathered form trembled when a strong gust of wind of him went through them, making his knees almost buckle. Realistically, she  _ knew _ she should go get Inuyasha. Old or no, he was still the demon that terrorized the country for decades and who knew how much power he had left. 

But… she wasn’t scared. This demon terrified her and almost killed her twice, but he was dying. The demon that terrorized the people of Japan for decades was soon only going to be a memory. It was only a matter of time. 

“He isn’t your property to demand,” she retorted crossly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You took it... from me!” he hissed with a little more strength than she thought. “I am... nothing without it!”

Kagome’s cool indifference vanished. Anger took its place. She grew enraged as she remembered everything she had been through, what he did to Amon, and more importantly, what he did to her mate. Her lips curled into a nasty sneer. 

“You are  _ nothing _ even with him!” she snapped. She hadn’t meant to be so loud and almost cursed when she sensed Inuyasha had woken up. “You are trash. Pitiful and pathetic and I hope dying  _ hurts _ , knowing you will  _ never  _ be young or beautiful or powerful ever again!”

Inuyasha burst through the front door, sword in hand. When he caught sight of the Incubus, he growled uncertainly. She was sure he was just as surprised as her, seeing the once powerful demon in such a state. Kagome shifted to stand in front of him, ready to protect him from the Incubus at any cost. She didn’t care that the Incubus was dying. If he tried to hurt Inuyasha, she would send him to his grave that much sooner.

Inuyasha walked to stand behind her, though the hand on her waist told her he would push her behind him in a heartbeat if a fight broke out. His sword was still brandished to her right, the long demon fang a shot of bone white in her peripheral vision. She disregarded it, staring down the Incubus with as much hatred as she could muster, which was a lot, and stood her ground. 

The Incubus, once a proud, powerful demon, could now only snarl tiredly at them. He bent his knees, fangs bared, ready to fight, ready to make the woman who took everything from him pay. A thin, gangly arm reached out, a foot stepping forward sluggishly. 

“I’ll...kill...you,” the Incubus coughed out, words laced with poison and full of lethal intent. It brushed through Kagome like a pitiful wave. She stared at him coldly, channeling her own righteous anger with a little extra oomph for Amon and a heavy dose for Inuyasha. 

“Rot in hell,” she snarled. 

Dull ice-blue eyes bristled, his anger giving him a brief breath of life. Then, like a candle blown out, she saw his lids close heavily over his eyes. Kagome watched as his body began to disintegrate, his limbs and hair fragmenting. He did not open his eyes again, only let out one more pitiful low growl before his body turned to bones and dust. 

The married couple stood at the entrance of their home for a long moment, processing what happened. 

“I think without Amon, he could no longer keep extending his life. Pure spite and rage was what probably led him here, but he no longer had the energy or power to avoid death. It’s about time he got what he deserved,” Kagome sniffed angrily, then softened at Inuyasha’s comforting touch. She was relieved that the Incubus was gone and a little happy that she got to see his demise with her own two eyes. 

“Finally,” he said gruffly, not even remotely sad about the Incubus’s final moments. She knew he would have liked to kill him instead, in the most gruesome manner he could think of. But this was a fitting end for a demon obsessed with youth and power. 

“Do you...do you think Amon knows?” Kagome quietly asked. 

Inuyasha snorted. “I’m sure he’s dancing his ass off right now with his mate and pup.”

Kagome giggled. She looked up into the night air, sending her well wishes to him. She hoped he could know just how happy she was now that their shared enemy had perished and hoped he was celebrating with his friends and family, finally home. Her nose crinkled with joy for a moment as she swore she could hear a familiar cackle dancing with the cool night breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU AGAIN!!!! 
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME!!! :D


End file.
